After Death, Comes Life
by Elle Werner
Summary: After Wolfram's death, Yuuri is heartbroken. He doesn't accept any suitors. But when a young boy named Wolfram von Bielefeld came, his life changes. Little does Yuuri know, the boy is the reincarnation of his deceased fiancé. Would he accept him? YuuRam
1. Prologue

**After Death, Comes Life**

**Summary: **After Wolfram's death, Yuuri was heartbroken. He didn't accept any suitors. But when a young boy named Wolfram von Bielefeld came, his life changed. Little did Yuuri know, the boy was the reincarnation of his deceased fiancé. Will he accept him? YuuRam

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM and its characters.

**Warning:** unbeta'd – contains grammatical errors (_You've been warned!_). Maybe OOCness and character's DEATH (on this chapter only).

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

"Take care!" Yuuri kissed his fiancé's forehead and waved him goodbye.

"I'll wimp!" Wolfram gave a soft smile to his lover and waved him goodbye.

Wolfram was ordered by Gwendal to go to the border to solve the problems that arose because of human and demon misunderstanding. Yuuri wanted to go but Wolfram had scolded him. Telling him that he was the Maou and should not endanger himself.

Wolfram accompanied by his whole troops, went to the border. While, Yuuri was signing the documents needed to solve the problems.

* * *

><p>It had been a week after Wolfram's departure. He still didn't receive any news from that blond demon. Yuuri was starting to worried and he had nightmares for the past three days. It was certainly not a good sign. Yuuri pleaded with Gwendal to let him go to his fiancé's side but Gwendal just told him to be patient.<p>

Another week passed, there was still no news from the proud ex-prince. Yuuri had been restless and his nightmares didn't stop and it became more intense.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was in his office, signing some documents when there were knocking on his door.<p>

"Come in!" Gwendal answered.

A young soldier from Wolfram's elite squad entered with tattered clothes and he was wounded. Yuuri, Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal gasped.

"Heika, Your Excellencies."

"Ah… sit down first!" Yuuri dragged a chair and let the young soldier sat.

"What happened?" Gwendal's face tensed and he looked scary. Conrad's smile was flattened and Gunter was shocked. Yuuri also worried, 'Something bad is happening.' He thought. He then realized and snapped.

"Wolfram! Where is Wolfram?" Yuuri asked in panic.

"Yuuri.. Calm down. Let him speak first" Conrad tried to calm the young Maou.

Yuuri just nodded and he let the soldier speak. His inner self was nervous. His feelings were telling him that Wolfram was in danger. Yuuri couldn't sit still, he stood, waiting for the young soldier to speak about what had happened.

This man from Wolfram's elite squad took a deep breath and said, "We're under attack. We didn't realize the group because we just came back from the border last night. Most of us are still tired. His Excellency Wolfram is fighting those assailants along with our men. He asked me to get the reinforcement." He said in one breath.

"Gwendal, I'm going with him!" Yuuri said. Ready to go.

"We'll go together. Gunter, I'll pass to you the order and Conrad you will accompany me and Heika to there. Your name is William?" Gwendal asked.

"Yes, Sir" the young soldier answered.

"You'll lead us to where the place is." With that said, Gwendal, Yuuri and Conrad walked out of the door to the stables with William.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a forest on the way to the castle.<p>

'Shinou! What is wrong with these people? Why they're attacking us?' Wolfram cursed in his mind and he was fighting with the leader of the group.

Their sword clashed and Wolfram summoned his fire magic but the fire ceased to nothing. Their leader was using his anti-fire magic. All of Wolfram's men were fire-wielder, because of that their magic were useless. They had to be resolved to sword and began clashing their sword.

'I wonder if William has safely arrived at the castle.' Wolfram thought while he blocked the attack.

'They should be here soon. I need to hold this for another five to ten minutes before the reinforcement comes.'

* * *

><p>Sword's clashed together and shouting from both parties were heard. Yuuri, Gwendal and Conrad rushed their stallions hurriedly and leaving William at behind. When, they were a half mile away from the fighting ground, Yuuri heard a voice from one soldier shouting Wolfram's name.<p>

"Your Excellency! Look out!"

Wolfram was late and when he turned his back, a sword was pierced in his chest. Near his heart. Another slashed from the leader landed on his stomach. Yuuri's eyes widened and he shouted,

"Wolfram!"

Wolfram was shocked and he didn't think that he would lose to sneak attack. He tried to move his body but they didn't obey him. His sword fell on his side and his body staggered. Wolfram heard Yuuri's voice. Yuuri was here and called his name. He looked towards his fiancé's direction before he fell on the ground with a pool of his own blood.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram muttered.

Yuuri could see his fiancé was falling to the ground and his own blood was wetting his clothes. Yuuri's anger rose and his blue aura was surrounding him.

"NO! Wolfram!"

Yuuri turned into the Maou.

"You insolent fools who only know how to killed innocent's souls. I shall kill you here! JUSTICE BE DONE!"

He punished all the attackers. Wolfram's men scrambled from the Maou's punishment. They also shocked to see their commander fell down. Most of the bad people almost died before Conrad was able to calm the enraged Maou. Meanwhile, Gwendal was attending to his baby brother, trying his best performing healing magic. Yuuri reverted back to his normal self and rushed to his fiancé's side.

"Wolfram!" His eyes were tearing. Gwendal's forehead was sweating a lot and he almost gave up but his baby brother's life was in line, he couldn't afford to lose him. Yuuri tried to help by using his healing magic but Wolfram's life force almost gone and his heart beat slow.

"Aniue, Yuuri… it's hopeless." Wolfram spoke. His voice was blocked-up. He coughed a blood.

"NO!" Yuuri shouted. He shook his head furiously, "NO! I'll never let you die!"

Gwendal who was trying his hardest to heal his baby brother shouted, "Shut your mouth!"

Wolfram just shook his head slowly.

"Yuuri… Gwendal… Conrad…" Wolfram looked at the three of them with a smile.

"No! Wolfram no…" Yuuri already cried and he hugged his fiancé tightly. Scared if he let him go, he would disappear.

"It's no use; I knew my life is coming to its end." Wolfram voice almost inaudible.

Gwendal still forced his maryoku into his baby brother's body while Yuuri still hugged him.

"Listen... Gwendal… I'm so grateful that… you… are my big brother… you always protect me… I knew even… you don't show it." Wolfram looked at Gwendal and he smiled. Gwendal just listened quietly and his hands were shaking.

Then, Wolfram darted his eyes towards Conrad. "Conrad… I'm… I'm sorry… for ignoring and… hurting you… I'm actually happy… you stayed by my side… even after… I pushed you aside." He smiled his soft smile.

Conrad almost cried. He didn't – never expected his baby brother would meet his end like this. Never in his thought, would the young blond demon leave him. His baby brother that he loved above all. He tried to speak but his voice didn't come out.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram smiled his sweetest smile to his lover. He looked into those black eyes that he loved the most. He loved him, every part of his wimpy lover's body. He caressed that face that he loved to kiss using all his strength that almost left him.

Yuuri cried and his tears fell on his fiancé's face. He choked up a sound when he tried to hold a sob.

"Wolf… don't… don't leave me."

"Yuuri… I love you… I love you so… much…" Wolfram's hands were cupping his fiancé's face.

"I love you too… So, please! Don't leave me!" Yuuri said in between sobs and he held the hands on his face. Wolfram just smiled.

"Listen here…" Wolfram caressed his fiancé's tears away. Yuuri sobbed more and he just nodded, not believing his voice.

"I want you… to become a good Maou. I don't want… my fiancé… to become… a wimp. Not when… I'm not beside you." He chuckled at his words. Yuuri just smiled but his smile looked miserable.

"I'm not a wimp…" he said it softly.

"You're still a wimp… but you're my wimp." Wolfram smiled lovingly.

"Yes I am…" Yuuri chuckled. His tears were starting to fall heavily.

"But… I don't want… you… to be chained… to me." Wolfram continued.

"No! I don't think you chain me!" Yuuri cried and he shook his head.

Wolfram ignored him and continued, "I'll not call you… a cheater… again. You can flirt… but… find only one person… that can make… you happy… treat her… or… him… like… you… treat… me" Wolfram breath was ragged. He could only speak the words one by one. His heartbeat slowed down as his eyes almost closed.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri panicked. His hold tightened. Wolfram's hands on his face loosened.

"No! You can't leave me like this!" Yuuri held Wolfram's hand tightly so it will not leave his face.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri could feel his fiancé's life was at the end and his heartbeat was slower than before. Wolfram opened his mouth to try to say something but it was indistinct.

"Yuuri… kiss me." Wolfram requested his last wish. Yuuri cried but he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He broke it and looked down into those emerald eyes that he had come to love, losing its light, passion.

Wolfram used his last strength and said, "I love you", with that last sentence, Wolfram's eyes closed and his heart beat stopped – forever.

Yuuri answered slowly, "I love you too…" and he continued to cry harder. He hugged Wolfram's lifeless body closed to his chest and let his tears fall onto Wolfram's face.

Gwendal stopped forcing his healing maryoku into his baby brother's body. His stern mask was broken and he cried. The most scary and serious man in Shin Makoku had shed his tears. No one would believe that. Yeah, no one. Meanwhile, Conrad was silent. He was way too silent. His face's muscles tensed. His whole body tensed. No tears on his face but his whole body were shaking. He was shaking so hard.

Wolfram had left. He left all of his family, his companions, his men and this world. Most of all, he left Yuuri, his beloved wimpy fiancé, his lover, his King.

Yuuri continued to cry. He cried until his tears dried and no more to shed.

"Wolfram…"

He muttered before he lost his consciousness with Wolfram's body still in his arms.

* * *

><p>Sneak a peek on the next chapter:<p>

**Chapter 1: Without Wolf**

It had been 2 years after the 'incident'. Now, Yuuri was 18 years old. Though, he still looked like he was in his 16 years. This was because Yuuri had blended with his Maou's mode perfectly and he had been granted full-blooded demon's life. He was now aging like demon and he was able to use his Maou's mode without changing.

* * *

><p>Once again, I edited this prologue. Too many mistakes and the scenes also not complete. I added some scenes and I think it's better now than before.<p>

Yeah, I killed Wolfram. I'm so sorry~ Wolfram is my favorite character but I killed him in this story T^T

I hope to hear your opinions or comments or critics on this story.

If you had read it, please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Without Wolf

**Warning:** unbeta'd – contains grammatical errors (_You've been warned!_), OOCness and character's DEATH (flashback on this chapter). Depressing chapter.

**Anonymous review reply:**

**carmen:** Thank you for your review! Yay~! here is the next chapter~! :D

**anonymous:** Thank you for R & R! Me also cried. I'm sorry for being cruel but I'd to do it. This chapter is going to be a depress one too D:

**Wow/Yuthe:** Thank you for the reading and reviewing~! :) Ah, about your suggestion, I'll try to considerate that but the goal of naming reincarnate Wolfram as Wilfred is to show Yuuri that he is indeed the different person even if they have the same personality/or maybe looks. The goal of this story is for Yuuri to accept new Wolfram *that is Wilfred*. But the name made him remember that is not Wolfram. But maybe I'll consider your suggestion :D

About the seme/uke. Hahaah~ I didn't think about that yet XD but it just that this story will focus on Yuuri. I always choose pairing based on their priority in story. Though, I prefer seme!Wolfram XD but it will not happen in this story :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Without Wolf<strong>

*flashback*

_They went back to the castle. The troops brought by Gunter arrived after Yuuri lost his consciousness. All the attackers were captured and brought back to the dungeon. Conrad lifted Yuuri's unconscious body, while, Gwendal lifted his baby brother's body, brought them into the carriage prepared for the injured people. Gisela ran to check on the Maou and she was totally shocked when she received Wolfram's lifeless body. She cried, she loved Wolfram's like her own brother. She didn't know, never knew Wolfram would be gone this early. She eyed the double black boy next to Wolfram's body. _

"_Heika… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry, I arrive late."_

_Meanwhile, Gunter was shocked. He was too shocked that he didn't move. He never thought the selfish brat that always full of life and passion, passed away. He cried. He cried silently. _

_Wolfram's troops were still in shocked. They did still not believe their commander to meet his end today. They would never be hearing his fierce command, anymore. Silently, they moved with the other soldiers. Silently, they mourned._

_Conrad and Gwendal mounted their stallions. None of them speak. Too much happened today, and they regretted not being able to save their baby brother. They would not be hearing his annoying and bratty voice anymore – forever. They missed him. They already missed him so much._

_The journey back to the castle was gloomy. No sounds were heard. All of them mourned._

* * *

><p><em>All the bad people attacked Wolfram and his men. Wolfram was fighting with the leader. He almost killed the leader when another man from the assailant group, sneaked behind Wolfram and attacked him.<em>

_One of Wolfram's soldiers shouted, warning his superior of the sneak attack. Wolfram turned while still clashing his sword with the leader. But he was too late. The sword pierced his chest. Another sword slashed in his stomach. Yuuri saw. He saw all of that. He shouted,_

"_Wolfram!"_

_Yuuri woke up with from his dream. He looked at the surroundings and found out he was still in his bedroom. Yuuri sighed in relieved._

"_Hmm… I guess I had a nightmare"_

_Yuuri looked at his left side, wondering where had Wolfram gone. He then remembered that Wolfram was still at the border. He sighed, again. He missed Wolfram. He wanted to see him. His thought was disturbed when the door to his room was opened and showed a worried Conrad._

"_Heika, are you alright?"_

"_Ah, Conrad… I'm okay. It's just a nightmare and its Yuuri" Yuuri smiled and reminded Conrad to call his name._

"_Yuuri… What kind of nightmare?" Conrad wondered, 'did he forget about what happened today?'_

"_Nah, it's nothing. I don't want to talk about it" Yuuri smiled, covering his fear. "Between, did you or Gwendal accept any news from Wolfram today?"_

_Conrad went silent. His face showed distressed. He didn't answer Yuuri's question. It was too much for him. When he had lost his little brother and then, Yuuri, his godson was forgetting that Wolfram had gone. Murdered by a group of assailant. _

"_Conrad?" Yuuri asked, he didn't like the silence. His heart was thumping out loud. Something was missing here. But he didn't know and he was afraid._

_Conrad looked into the deep black eyes. He took a deep breath. "Heika, I know this is a reaction of your body and mind to cover for your fear but" he stopped to look at the young boy in front of him, gathered his courage to speak "Wolfram is gone. He is not in this world, anymore"_

* * *

><p><em>Yuuri POV<em>

_What? What did I hear? Is Conrad joking? He must be joking, right? There is no way Wolfram is gone. There is no way Wolfram left me. It must be one of his lame jokes. But this is too much._

"_Conrad, don't make a joke about this." I give him warning._

_Conrad shakes his head. He smile but it is too sad. It makes my heart wrench._

"_No… you are lying!" I start to yell._

"_Yuuri, please… please remember when you're the one who holding him when he left" Conrad's voice is shaking. He stood in front of me, grasping my shoulders._

_I fell into silence. Then, I try to pieces all the missing things in my mind. Wait! My nightmare… it feels so real that my heart hurts so much. Then, I look at Wolfram's side of our bed. There, his sword and his cravat chain. Why, didn't I see it earlier?_

_Slowly, the flashbacks of what happened to earlier come back. Wolfram was stabbed by two of the assailants. Wolfram fell on the ground full of his own blood. I turned into Maou's mode to punish the assailants. I hugged Wolfram. I kissed him and Wolfram said he loved me before his breathing was ceased and stopped. _

_I remember. I remember it now. My heart hurts, my tears starting to fall. My body is shaking. I can't control it. Wolfram really is gone. That nightmare is actually my memory. A memory that is my mind and body try to bury deep into my consciousness._

"_Wolfram" I cry._

"_Wolfram…"_

"_Wolfram… Wolf" I cry until I don't see anything and the darkness is filling my sight and consciousness._

_End of Yuuri POV_

* * *

><p><em>Shinou Temple.<em>

"_Have you got his soul?" Asked the blond to the bespectacled boy in front of him._

"_I got it." He answered him and showed the bottle with a soul._

"_You know what to do right?" The blond asked, again._

"_Yes, we should wait for the suitable baby from Bielefeld's family." The bespectacled boy answered. _

_The blond demon, nodded understanding, "Yes… since, this is his request before he left the world" he sighed._

"_What about Yuuri? Did he know about this?"_

"_Shibuya didn't know anything. Lord von Bielefeld didn't tell him" Murata spoke while his glasses glinted eerily._

"_Hmm… my descendant loved him so much. He told me if he ever left before Yuuri, he wanted his soul reincarnate to Bielefeld's family, again. He wanted to stay the same to his love"_

"_He's just like me" Murata said quietly but the blond, Shinou, heard him. He smiled a sad smile. _

'_I'm sorry, my Daikenja'_

*flashback end*

It had been 2 years after the 'incident'. Now, Yuuri was 18 years old. Though, he still looked like he was in his 16 years. This was because Yuuri had blended with his Maou's mode perfectly and he had been granted full-blooded demon's life. He was now aging like demon and he was able to use his Maou's mode without changing. He also decided to stay in Shin Makoku and only come to visit Earth, sometimes, to see his parents and big brother.

After the news of the Maou's fiancé death was publicized, many of the noble's families sent their daughter or son to fulfil the empty seat. They were quite happy when they heard the news, hoping their children or maybe themselves to be engaged to the young Maou.

But Yuuri took Wolfram's death deep into his heart. He still couldn't forget him. He loved Wolfram so much that it was still hurting. Sometimes, he would cry alone in their bedroom, remembering his fiancé. He didn't like all the suitors, mostly; they were only after his status and wealth. He hated them all. Only Wolfram had loved him as Shibuya Yuuri – the average baseball boy, not as the 27th Demon King of Shin Makoku. Wolfram had never wanted fame. He loved him wholeheartedly. His beloved ex-fiancé. _His_ Wolfram.

When, the suitors came to meet him, Yuuri just wanted to send them back. But on Gunter's request, he needed to meet them to ensure the political ties would not be severe. So, Yuuri went to see his suitors to politely reject them. He wished Wolfram would be beside him, calling him cheater and dragged him out from the room. The thought always calmed him down but it also pained him.

* * *

><p>"Gunter… So, who is it this time?" Yuuri asked his eyes bored into Gunter's figure. Uninterested was showed in his voice.<p>

"He is from von Roshwell's family. Lord Gilbert von Roshwell. He has already arrived and waiting for you in the meeting room"

Yuuri sighed heavily and he stood,

"Okay, I get it. I'll leave now."

Gunter eyed the young Maou, he pitied him, after Wolfram was gone, Yuuri rarely smiled. Maybe he was smiling but it was not his real smile. Gunter knew that, Gwendal and Conrad too. Gunter also rarely caused the double black trouble by jumping after him.

"I'm sorry, Heika" Gunter sighed. He showed a sad smile. Yuuri just nodded his head, understood.

Yuuri slowly or maybe lazily walked out of the office's door and headed to the meeting room. To where this person called Gil-something was waiting for him. He stood in front of the mahogany door and took a deep breath before he knocked and entered.

"Sorry, I'm late" he apologized.

The young Lord that seemed in his early twenty stood up and greeted the Maou.

"Not at all. It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty" he bowed down.

"It's okay. No need formalities. Just call me Yuuri" Yuuri sat down on the chair.

The young Lord sat down after Yuuri. Yuuri studied the young man in front of him. This Gil-something guy was really handsome. Yuuri admitted that. He had a long brunette hair, tied in a ponytail. His eyes were honey colored and they were full with ambitions. He had fair skin compared to his hair color. His mouth and nose were placed perfectly on his face. Yuuri stopped thinking when the young Lord started to speak.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, for taking your precious time. I'm glad that you could find some time to see me" he smiled, showing his white teeth.

"It's okay but like I said, just called me Yuuri." Yuuri smiled back.

"Erm.. Then, Yuuri. Let me introduce myself. My name is Lord Gilbert von Roshwell. I'm from Roshwell's family. I hope to be your fiancé" he said confidently.

Yuuri straightened his back, hands clamped together on the table.

"I'm very honored for your presence but I couldn't accept you as my fiancé. Though, we still can be friends" Yuuri stated.

The young man looked shocked on the fast rejection, he stood and asked,

"But why, Your Majesty? Could you please tell me, what is lacking on myself?"

Yuuri shook his head.

"There is nothing lack on you. I just couldn't accept anyone right now. I'm not planning on getting married" Yuuri said calmly.

The young demon lowered his head, "Are you still in love him?"

"Huh?" Yuuri confused at a sudden question.

"Your ex-fiancé, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld." Gilbert said as he looked into the Maou's face.

Yuuri's expression turned sad at the mentioned of his past lover's name and he looked into Gilbert's eyes. Gilbert looked at him, feeling guilty for making his king sad.

"Yes. I'm deeply in love with him. He left me but I still can't forget him. That's why I couldn't accept anyone right now. So, if you will excuse me" Yuuri said in a sad tone and he left the room, leaving another frustrated suitor.

After he left the room, Yuuri went to his bedroom. He cried silently. He still couldn't forget him, Wolfram. After two years, Yuuri still missed him. His blond demon.

"Wolfram…"

* * *

><p>I edited this chapter, I hope it much better but still yeah, my grammar is bad.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Wedding Invitation

**Warning:** unbeta'd – contains grammatical errors (You've been warned!), OOCness and character's DEATH (flashback on this chapter). Depressing chapter.

**Anonymous review reply:**

**anonymous:** Thank you for the review! :D ahh~ this story is depressing. Maybe it'll take 3 - 4 chapters before Wolfram's reappearance. And thank you for the encouragement! I'll try to balance between writing fanfiction and my classes. Still, classes will become my first priority. If I had nothing to do, then I'll write.

**tk04:** Thank you for the review! :D glad you were thinking my plot is interesting~! XD Thanks again for adding this story in your favorite list.

Thank you for all the reviews~! I'm really happy knowing you all like to read my story~! XD Ahh~ it's every author dream :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Wedding Invitation<strong>

Yuuri spent his day signing all the documents on his table. He stopped when a knock on the door interrupted his duty. Both he and Gwendal looked towards the door.

"Come in!" Yuuri answered.

The door opened and showing a lavender haired demon with a letter in his hand.

"Heika, this is a letter addressed specifically for you." Gunter said after he closed the office's door and walked to the Maou's table.

Yuuri groaned upon seeing the letter. He assumed that must be another letter asking for the marriage interview. He stopped signing and sighed. He placed his quill on the table and looked in the direction of Gunter.

"Gunter, is it another letter from the suitor?"

"No, it isn't." Gunter shook his head. Adding curiosity to Yuuri's head.

"So, what is it this time?" Yuuri wondered what that letter could be. Since, he always received letters for the marriage interview or some kingdom wanted him to be present at their party but for the same reason, to introduce their heir as the candidate for the Maou's fiancé.

Gwendal and Yuuri, both were looking at Gunter and waiting for him to tell them the details. Gunter knowing the meaning of those looks opened the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear His Majesty 27__th__ Maou of Shin Makoku,_

_I'm Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld hereby invites His Majesty to my wedding with Lady Anneliese von Spitzberg. We will hold the ceremony in Bielefeld's castle at the end of this month. I hope His Majesty could attend to my wedding and gives us your blessing._

_Your Sincerely,_

_Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld._

After Gunter finished reading the letter, he looked at the young Maou's face. Yuuri's face showed no emotion as he listened to Gunter. Gunter was worried and began to ask the young Maou.

"Heika?"

"Hmm?" Was Yuuri only answer. While, he was looking at the letter in Gunter's hand.

"I think we should go to the wedding." Gunter spoke softly. Wondered what could be the cause of his Majesty's unreadable expression.

Yuuri was quiet for a little while – thinking – and then, he nodded. "I also think we should go. Waltorana would not like if I didn't attend it. Even if he stated in his letter it is only an invitation."

"You're right, Heika. According to Waltorana's personality, he will try to find an excuse to oppose you if you fall on his list of people to cast off."

"Hmm… he still didn't change." Yuuri smiled. Then his expression turned sad.

"Heika?" Gunter asked. He was worried at the sudden sullen mood of the young Maou. Yuuri shook his head, indicating he was okay.

"It's nothing. Just remembering when he opposed me to becoming the Maou and decided to take Wolfram with him." Yuuri smiled and looked at both Gwendal and Gunter.

Gunter fell into silence and he just stood quietly in front of Yuuri's table. Meanwhile, Gwendal continued with his work, trying to ignore the sudden gloomy atmosphere. It was not like he didn't concern about the young Maou's feelings but it just… he couldn't – didn't know how to answer or respond to him. He himself still couldn't forget his baby brother and he still missed him.

Yuuri realized his sudden change in topic of Wolfram made the air tensed. He laughed, trying to cheer the depressing atmosphere.

"Well… I suppose I'll have to prepare for the wedding and maybe some speech." Yuuri scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Gunter gained his own composure and smiled at the young king, "You're right, Heika. I'll prepare for your departure at that time and some speech for Waltorana's wedding."

Yuuri just nodded and asked, "Anything else?"

"After you finished signing the paperwork, don't forget you've a lesson with me on the etiquette of the wedding in Shin Makoku."

"Why? I think we still learn on the war preparation?" Yuuri asked, again.

"Well… since, Waltorana is getting married, you should know about the wedding etiquette. It will help to prevent you from made any mistake." Gunter explained.

Yuuri sighed and he agreed, "You're right, Gunter. I suppose I still didn't adapt to Shin Makoku's traditions."

"I'm sure one day; you will be the greatest king, Heika. Since, you're already a great king for us in Shin Makoku." Gunter said dreamily, before he bowed and left the room to the library. Preparing the lesson for his favorite young double black.

Yuuri smiled and his mood lightened a bit at Gunter's praise. Well, Gunter was still Gunter. Even if he didn't jump after Yuuri anymore, he was still one dreamy guy and loved his Majesty using all of his heart.

Gwendal took a peek at Yuuri and he also smiled. He released a relief sigh and thanked Gunter for his ability to make the young king's mood lighter, even for a little while. The young king's mood always down and he rarely speaks to other people. When Yuuri was alone, he tended to go to the garden, sitting there until night or just cramped in the royal bedroom. He did one thing that was reminiscing on his late-fiancé, Wolfram.

Two years. It had been two years. For some people, it was a long time and they could find a new love or new life. But for Shibuya Yuuri, that was a short time. What had happened to Wolfram, he felt like it just happened yesterday. Everything was still fresh in his mind.

How he first fell in love with him.

How he confessed his love.

Their first kiss.

Their days as lovers.

Their last kiss.

The last words from Wolfram.

And…

The day of Wolfram's death.

* * *

><p>Shinou Temple.<p>

The temple was peaceful. Like usual the shrine maidens were doing their own job and some of them were chatting. Ulrike was on the outside of the oracle room when she entered the room and involved in the heated discussion between the Great Sage and the Great One.

_Creak…_

The door opened, showing a young girl about 8 years old in human age and 40 years old in demon age. But the truth, she was over 800 years old. Her deceiving appearance also worked when the 27th Maou first meeting with her, thinking she was a young girl. She has a long silver hair and the front was tied into two portions that looked like tentacles. Upon her arrival, the conversation between the two historical people in Shin Makoku stopped abruptly. She looked at the faces in the room and wondering why they were looking so serious.

The Great One was sitting on the one of the forbidden boxes, Hell Fire in the Frozen Land. He like usual, was wearing his kingly outfit befitting his title as the First King of Shin Makoku. His eyes were cold at the sudden interruption of his important discussion with his Great Sage. But his eyes turned soft upon seeing the small girl. Meanwhile, the Great Sage expression couldn't be read with his glasses flashed the light from the torches in the room.

"Ah, Ulrike…" Shinou smiled.

"Shinou, Daikenja… sorry for interrupting." She bowed her head low.

"It's okay… I just got the love confession from my Daikenja." Shinou said with a joking tone in his voice.

Ulrike looked at him with her big purple eyes and realized that the Great One just playing around. Murata looked at him and sent him a death glare.

"What? Who's wanted to be your lover?"

"Hmm… You, of course. My beloved Daikenja." Shinou repressed his lips from laughing out loud at Murata's annoyed expression.

Murata let out an irritated sigh and crossed his arms over his chest "You really want to die once again? Do you?"

"Ahh… my Daikenja, you're so cold." Shinou chuckled.

Murata rolled his eyes at the comment "Yeah… maybe you want me to burn you. So, you can feel hot."

"Aww… don't mad. I'd always love you. You know it." Shinou winked at him. Murata blushed but he ignored it and looked towards the little maiden in the center of the room. Ulrike was just silently hearing the flirting between the two great people in Shin Makoku.

"So, Ulrike… do you have any new information?" The great Sage asked. His voice sounded serious all at once.

Shinou also changed to serious mode and left his flirting and childish behavior. His blue cerulean eyes looked at Ulrike, waiting for the answer.

"I heard that Yuuri Heika got an invitation from Lord Waltorana." She stopped to look at the two faces. Murata just silent and Shinou nodded at Ulrike to continue with her report.

"It's the wedding invitation between Lord Waltorana and Lady Anneliese von Spitzberg."

"Lady Anneliese von Spitzberg?" Murata asked.

"She's the cousin of Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg." Ulrike answered. Murata nodded understanding and looked at Shinou.

"So, you think that we have to wait for the baby from this new form family?" Shinou asked. He looked at Ulrike with interest in his eyes.

Ulrike nodded, "Yes."

"Are you sure, they are suitable as the new family for Wolfram's soul?" Murata asked.

"They're the best candidate because Waltorana is Wolfram's uncle and they share the same trait. Also, Lady Anneliese von Spitzberg is from the Spitzberg's family and she has the same blood as Lady Cecilie." Shinou answered instead of Ulrike.

"They share the same trait my descendant had. Since, Wolfram's blood was from both Bielefeld and Spitzberg's family." Shinou placed his hand on his chin. Thinking thoroughly.

Murata nodded and his glasses flashed mysteriously.

"Well, I suppose we will have to wait for the news about the baby. Maybe it will take about one year or more." Murata added.

"Yes, Your Highness." Ulrike answered and Shinou nodded his head.

"It had been two years. But Yuuri still missed him." Shinou spoke while his eyes looking into faraway future. A hint of sadness in his voice. Murata was looking in the direction of Shinou and silently agreed with that fact concerning his buddy.

"I…" Murata spoke but stopped at the middle of the sentences.

Shinou looked at him and raised his eyebrow, questioning.

"It's nothing." The great Sage then decided to not talk. Murata escaped from the room and headed to the library in the temple. Where he always spent his time when he was bored or needed to think.

The blond king stared at his great Sage's retreated back and sighed silently. He knew Murata wanted to talk about their lives. The day when he was still alive and Murata was his Daikenja. His Daikenja had been reincarnated many times but there were no feelings of love between them like in their first life. They maybe a lover in the past lives but now they merely a partner; a ghostly king and a young man. Still, Shinou loved the Great Sage but he didn't want to show it. He already died and they could never be together. He was smiling but his eyes glinted with sorrow.

"Sometimes, we could never get what we wanted." Shinou said silently.

Ulrike looked up at him, she smiled but it just too sad, and she just gave him a look of encouragement.

"Shinou…"

"Hm… I hope Yuuri will get his love and never slipping again." He added.

"Yes." Was Ulrike only replied.

Shinou's gaze fell upon his own symbol on the wall in the oracle room and thinking of his past life. He opened his mouth and talk.

"But, fate can never be underestimated. I've seen many lives from these 4000 years of life." Shinou sighed again.

"It does sometimes can be cruel" he continued, 'Just like me and my Daikenja.'

* * *

><p>Murata was sitting in the library and reading a book. After he walked out of the oracle room, he stayed in the library and found a book to read. But his mind was not there and he still remembered the conversation they had before Ulrike entered the room.<p>

***flashback***

_They were having their usual bickering about Shinou's childish attitude when they started talking about a certain young Maou._

"_How's Yuuri?" Shinou asked suddenly._

"_Still the same. He's still mourning over Lord von Bielefeld's death." Murata answered._

"_Hm… Wolfram had gone for 2 years but still his love could never waver." Shinou said and looked at his Daikenja._

_Murata sensed the First King eyes directed at him but he controlled his composure and avoided it. "Yeah… Shibuya really loves Lord von Bielefeld. It's a sad destiny, after they finally fall in love and unfortunately, Lord von Bielefeld has to leave early."_

"_Yeah… sometimes, I wonder if they will end up like us." Shinou suddenly spoke about their past life._

_Murata heard what Shinou said and he fell into silence for a few seconds before opening his mouth to answer him "No. They will have a bright future. I'll make sure that and I'll never wanted them to repeat our mistakes." Murata stared at Shinou. His eyes full of emotions and feelings that only the blond king could understand. Shinou's heart hurts when ever Murata gave him that look of longing, that look of love. _

"_I'm sorry my Daikenja." Shinou's gaze was on Murata._

_Murata never realized he had held his breath and let it out. He sighed, "Well, it was not your fault. I'd decided to reincarnate to help you and I had completed our promise to destroy the Originators."_

"_Yeah, I suppose you're right. Sometimes, I want us to go back to our previous life. When I still alive and you're there with me." _

"_I-It's impossible. I maybe hold the soul of Daikenja but I'm just an 18 years old teenager." Murata hesitantly answered Shinou. His eyes lowered and stared at the floor._

"_You're right, my Daikenja. We can never be in love like at that time." Shinou sighed. Those words from Shinou were terribly hurting Murata's feelings. Sometimes, he wanted to hear from that blond's mouth that he still loves him. Murata loved Shinou but he could never tell him that. He was afraid of rejection and didn't want their new relationship was ruined because of his confession. So, he found an easier way, by repressing his feelings deep inside of his heart – to protect what they had now._

"_I… even if I still love you... It's impossible for us." Murata muttered to himself and his heart aching at those feelings that wanted to surface and hold that blond demon despite his resistance towards him. _

"_Yeah… we can never let those feelings from our past life haunting us." Shinou said silently._

_Murata looked at Shinou and smiled a sad smile. _

***end of flashback***

Murata sighed and he let the book on the table without reading it. His glasses glinted and his face unreadable.

"At times, I really hate you, Shinou." Murata chuckled but sooner his expression turned sad.

"Guess you will never love me, huh?"

"Maybe I should let this love slip away and focus on my new life." Murata spoke to himself and sighed heavily.

Murata Ken remembered when his life as the great Sage and how he first fell in love with the Great One. They first met at the field when he was reading a book under a tree and from nowhere the blond king popped up in front of him and asked him to be his great Sage. He agreed and helped Shinou to fight the Originators and created the new Demon Kingdom.

Then, they live happily for a while before they knew the Originators had entered Shinou's body and threatened to take his body. Shinou then decided to leaves his body and prison it inside his soul. Daikenja was not agreed on Shinou's decision but they had no choice. Devastated, Daikenja helped prison the Originators inside Shinou's soul and promised him to finish their fight with the Originators and free him from the misery. So, Daikenja was reincarnated for many times and he lived with the sole purpose on how to free Shinou.

Remembering all of his past life, make Murata heart ached. Only after 4000 years, they were able to be together. But still they could not be like in their previous life. Falling in love and savored that moment when they were alone and no one else matter.

Murata left his book on the table and walked towards the window. He leaned on the sill and his glasses flashed the sunset. Once again, he let out a big sigh, worth one thousand of problems and thought,

'We could never be together.'

* * *

><p><strong><strong>This chapter also edited.


	4. Chapter 3: The Preparation and Wedding

**Warning:** unbeta'd – contains grammatical errors (You've been warned!), OOCness.

**Anonymous review reply:**

**anonymous:** As always thank you for the review! :D Sorry for the inconvenience. I don't know what happened but for sure that was this site failures. I've fixed it and you may read it again *if you want, though*:)

Thank you for all who review last chapter! XD I'm so happy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Preparation and Wedding<strong>

Two weeks before the wedding.

"AH! Heika! We need to prepare for your new attire!" Gunter said while holding the young double black from running away.

"Gunter, it's been 5 hours since I stand on _that_ platform to measure my size." Yuuri whined and tried to plead with his teacher and advisor.

"No! It's only 5 garments and we need more than that!" Gunter dragged Yuuri back to the awaiting tailors and the platform.

"But! I just need one outfit and there is no need for all of this!" Yuuri whined while he stood vertically and the tailors trying to get his measurement.

Conrad was standing on the side of the room and smiled. He was glad during these days; Yuuri seemed a lot better. Sometimes, The Maou would grieve over Wolfram's death and cried in his bedroom. But Yuuri told him that he would become a good Maou for Wolfram's sakes and people in Shin Makoku. Conrad was very proud of his godson and he was relieved when Yuuri slowly reverted to his normal self. Maybe the double black taking a long time but he was steadily changed to his normal old self.

"Conrad! Why are you smiling there? Help me!" Yuuri shouted at his godfather and asking for his help since Gunter won't let him go.

Conrad startled by Yuuri's voice, smiling widely and answered, "I'm sorry Heika but it's your job."

"You really are no help." Yuuri sighed and he resigned on being difficult when Conrad decided he will not going to help him.

"Okay! Just do your job quickly! I still need to sign all those paperwork or Gwendal will fry me alive!" Yuuri said while rolling his eyes.

"I've told Gwendal and he already gave his permission for you to take a day off." Gunter said and smiled.

Yuuri growled and realized his chance to run away from Gunter was almost zero. After this, Gunter will drag him along to study about the etiquettes needed for the wedding.

'It's not like I'm the one who is going to get married!' Yuuri thought bitterly and instantly remembered Wolfram and their accidental engagement.

'If only I didn't reject him on first place and decided to love him from our first encounter, I'm sure we're already married by this time. If only Wolfram was still alive.'

Yuuri's expression changed and he fell into silence. Conrad noticed the change it worried him. 'Yuuri… what's happening?'

"Heika."

"…"

"Heika…"

"…"

"Heika!"

Yuuri startled when Gunter shouted his name. He looked at the lavender haired man and smiled sheepishly, covering his misery.

"Yes? Why are you shouting my name?"

"I was asking if you prefer this fabric or this one." Gunter sounded concerned.

Yuuri laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh… I'll just take the second choice."

"Heika… are you alright?" Gunter asked as he still worried over the double black.

"I'm okay… are they finish yet?" Yuuri smiled and he didn't want to worry Gunter with his problem.

"They need to measure your legs and waist. Then, we can continue with the lesson."

"Oh… okay" Yuuri fell into silence, again.

Conrad eyed the young Maou and he decided to talk with him later. About whatever that had upset his godson. But, he knew for sure, that's got to be related to his baby brother.

* * *

><p>The training ground was empty and no one present at there except for two people who were clashing their swords together and defending at the same time. One of them had a brown hair and got a very formidable sword skill and he could read the movement of the younger one like a book. The other was a double black, a young half-demon. He tried to block the attack from the brown haired soldier while finding an opening. But, every time he got an opportunity, the brown clad soldier successfully blocked his sword.<p>

Yuuri was practicing his sword skills with Conrad after he had finished his lesson with Gunter. They had practiced after Gunter let him go and decided to prepare for other things for Waltorana's wedding. Yuuri took the chance and went early to his sword practice. The young Maou took his practice in sword skills seriously after the accident involving the end of Wolfram's life. He regretted not being able to protect his fiancé and was late to save him. Since that day, Yuuri never escaped from his sword training and persuaded Conrad to add their time together so he could fix his bad skill. The double black king swore to himself to never again let anyone die in front of his eyes and especially not because he couldn't protect them because of his poor swordsmanship.

After Wolfram's death, Yuuri also lessened his time to play catch with Conrad. Until now, it had become none and he didn't play catch anymore. The young Maou was rather practicing his sword skills and sometimes practiced his water magic. His change in behavior, greatly satisfied Gwendal and Gunter, since, at least the young Maou decided to take the throne and the duty of the king seriously. However, they knew the real reason for that change. Still they couldn't help to feel relief with the fact Yuuri wanted to change. While, Conrad was worried at the fact that Yuuri was becoming more serious. He preferred his godson to be happy and be his usual self; cheerful and full of spirits without anything to holding him back. Sometimes, Conrad would talk to his king and tried to cheer him up if he went back to his darker corner and chose to be alone. Conrad worried, he didn't want the young Maou to over exert his self and left all the things that he enjoyed doing.

Yuuri was still thinking about Waltorana's wedding when Conrad was blocking his attack and sent his sword into the air before it landed on his right side. Morgif groaned unpleasantly and made a face because his master let him drop on the ground.

"Ah! Sorry, Morgif! I didn't mean to drop you!" Yuuri laughed and picked up the sword. Morgif grunted before he purred happily when Yuuri caressed the hilt, a hint to apologize.

Conrad eyed Yuuri and decided this was the best time, to interrogate his godson about his earlier worries.

"Heika."

Yuuri looked up at Conrad, "It's Yuuri. You're my godfather, Conrad." His big eyes looked slightly disappointed at Conrad's usual way of calling his title instead of his name.

Conrad smiled and he corrected it, "Yuuri". His eyes were telling that he had something to talk about and Yuuri sensed it.

"What? Is there something you want to tell me?" His large black eyes directed at Conrad's with anxiety. Because, when Conrad gave him that look, he was going to talk or ask him about his problem or some trouble that arose. Yuuri straightened his back and waiting for Conrad to speak up.

Conrad took a deep breath, "Yuuri, are you okay?"

"What do you mean by that?" Yuuri asked, confused.

"I meant when you were in the room had your measurement take for the outfit, you looked… trouble." Conrad said while looking straight into his godson's eyes. Yuuri who couldn't stand Conrad's stare, looked down at his feet.

"If you meant that, I'm okay. No need to worry over me."

"Are you sure?" Conrad didn't believe him. He knew Yuuri too well when he was lying or trying to change the subject if he didn't want to discuss it.

"Yes… it's just some memories from the past." Yuuri said almost inaudibly while looking at the castle gate.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember it." Conrad apologized softly. He felt responsible for it. He knew only Wolfram could make his godson grieved like that but he couldn't help from over worrying him.

"It's okay. It's just… I was thinking maybe Wolfram and I will be married if he still alive. We'll have our own family and live happily… like others." Yuuri said. His voice trailed off on his last words. Yuuri looked up at Conrad and he smiled. But, his smile was too heartbreaking and there were tears on the brink of his eyes.

Conrad couldn't stand seeing the young Maou like that. He walked closer to him and held him in his arms. He hoped by holding the young Maou like this, he could give him some courage or maybe some of his happiness. Yuuri startled at first, when his godfather hugged him. But, he relaxed when Conrad placed his hand on his back in a soothing touch. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Yuuri told Conrad to release him.

"Thank you, Conrad." Yuuri smiled.

Conrad looked at the young double black's eyes, trying to find any hint of distress but relieved when he found nothing, "You're welcome, Yuuri. I guess we can stop our training for today. You can take a rest." He then smiled his soft smile.

"Thank you but I need to go back to the office. There are still some documents that needed my sign." With that said, Yuuri walked away from Conrad – leaving the brown haired soldier on his own thought.

'Yuuri… I just wanted you to find your own happiness.'

Conrad then sighed and continued to stroll around the castle – making sure the castle was safe from any harm.

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding, inside the carriage. On the way to the Bielefeld's land.<p>

"Hmm… so what're you doing here, Murata?" Yuuri eyed his friend from his side of the carriage suspiciously.

Murata grinned and answered, "My, my… Shibuya, you're so cold. I also wanted to join the biggest day for Lord Bielefeld."

"No… it's just rarely for you to go out of the temple. That's why I ask you." Yuuri sighed and changed his view towards the window while placing his chin on his hand.

"Are you okay?" Murata asked Yuuri. Worried on his gloomy mood. Yuuri didn't answer him verbally; he just nodded his head indicating he was okay.

"Sorry…" Murata spoke softly.

Yuuri heard what Murata said, looked up to his friend, confused. "Why are you apologizing?"

"It's nothing…" the Great Sage's glasses glinted and he faced the window, leaving Yuuri in confusion.

"Hmm… if you said so." Yuuri went back to look through the carriage's window. Lost in his thoughts.

Murata eyed his friend since middle school. The Shibuya he known had gone and in front of him was a young Maou with so many experiences in his life despite his young age. Yuuri had ever gone so many challenges and it made him matured faster than people who were at his age. Sometimes, Murata pitied his friend; Shibuya always tried his best to protect others but when it came to his problems, he didn't know how to solve them. He hoped what Lord Bielefeld chose for his life would be right and bring back Shibuya he had known. He just had to wait for the confrontation between the two lovers and how would the different with Wolfram's new life and body would affect Yuuri.

Murata then decided to change the gloomy atmosphere when he saw Bielefeld's castle.

"Hey, Shibuya! Look! We've arrived!" Murata spoke cheerfully. Hoping his friend's mood would be okay.

Yuuri looked through the window and saw Bielefeld's castle. It remained the same, from what his memory served him. This was the place where he had his second duel with Wolfram. His thought interrupted by a loud thud when the carriage stopped.

He saw Murata fell from the door step. Instantly, he laughed at Murata and his carelessness.

"Seriously, Murata… can't you wait for the carriage to stop?"

Murata grinned and looked up at his friend, "Well, I just got over-excited! Can't wait to see Waltorana's face and his wife. "

Yuuri got down from the carriage and helped his friend stand. "Geez… you should be more careful."

"Well… sometimes I, the Great Sage also can make a small mistake." He laughed.

Conrad dismounted from his horse and ran to Great Sage and Maou's side. He asked worriedly after he saw the glasses teenager fell from the carriage.

"Geika! Are you alright?"

"Nah, Lord Weller… I'm okay, just a little excited." Murata said sheepishly. Conrad nodded and he commanded the other bodyguards for the Maou and Great Sage to carry the wedding's presents for Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld.

A group of soldiers welcomed them and brought them to the waiting room for the Maou. Since, Waltorana had been busy with his wedding preparation; the Lord sent his advisor to accompany the Maou and the great Sage.

* * *

><p>When it was the time for the ceremony, Yuuri and Murata were escorted to the hall, where the wedding's pledge would take place. It was such a big hall and Yuuri sat at the front row with Murata beside him and Conrad on his left side, as his bodyguard.<p>

In front of the altar, there was already Lady Anneliese von Spitzberg with her white wedding gown. Waiting for Waltorana to take her hand. A few minutes later, the door opened and showed Waltorana walking in the middle of the hall with his blue clad uniform – indicating him as the Lord for Bielefeld's land. Waltorana stopped beside his soon-to-be-wife and swore to be a husband and protector of his wife. While, Lady Anneliese promised to be a supporter for Waltorana and be his pillar in difficult and hard times.

After the kiss between the newly wedded couple, all the room's occupants stood up and clapped their hands. Yuuri was delighted to watch the wedding and he was happy that at last Waltorana got someone that he could depend on, since the man always depended on himself.

"Well, maybe Lord Bielefeld will become less strict after he got his wife." Murata whispered into Yuuri's ears and he grinned.

Yuuri heard that and he chuckled softly – afraid others will hear them – and replied, "Yeah, you're right… maybe it can save me from getting on his nerve."

Conrad as a trained soldier heard what his king and the great Sage talked about and smiled softly. Well, at least, Yuuri forgot about his own problem and smiling even for a little.

At the other's side of the hall, were standing the people from Roshwell's land. A brunet with honey-colored eyes was looking in the direction of the young double black with full interest and intensity. Yuuri didn't realize the heated stares directed to him and continued to chat happily with Murata.

'Yuuri… I'll make you mine.'

* * *

><p>Edited.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Wedding's Party Part 1

**Warning: unbeta'd and OOCness**

**Anonymous review reply:**

**carmen: **Thank you! Here, enjoy the new chapter! ;D

**Msriane:** Thank you! Nah, Wolfram will not be at this party. He'll not appear in the story for a few chapters.

**anonymous: **Sorry, for taking long time to update D: Thank you! The person will be revealed at the next chapter XD. About Wolfram's reincarnation, you'll have to wait for another 3 more chapters (maybe) before he shows up in this story. :)

**Pikeebo: **Thank you! I'm intending to make Shinou realizes his feelings for Murata when he's helping Yuuri/Wolfram. He'll learn his lesson along the way there. Sorry, I realized my mistake and it should be brunet not brunette. I'd change it. Yeah, many people are aiming at Yuuri after he's single.

**Apeksha: **Thank you! Yup, Red alert! XD Sadly, Wolf is not there to protect Yuuri D:

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm really happy to know you like this story and reviewing it! X3**

**Disclaimer: KKM is not my property. Sad but it's the truth.**

**Enjoy Chapter 4! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Wedding's Party (Part 1)<strong>

The young double black wandered around the party and greeted everyone that he met with a smile. Conrad was standing beside Yuuri all the time to guard him as his personal bodyguard. Meanwhile, Murata was flirting with a young noblewoman that he met earlier after the wedding ceremony. There were many eyes that trailed the young Maou act. Most of them were looking at him with anticipation and some were lust and money – with the hope the Maou would look at them back. But as young as Shibuya Yuuri, he still didn't realize all those gazes that directed at him and always oblivious towards it. Conrad as the bodyguard gave notice to the looks and stood beside the young Maou the entire time to make sure all the nobles with ill-intention towards his godson distancing themselves from the benevolent Maou from taking advantage of his kindness.

Yuuri was speaking with one nobleman – that was obviously trying to flirt with him – when he noticed that Waltorana was walking towards him. He excused himself from the nobleman and went to greet the host for today banquet. The young demon sighed and left with a heavy heart since he failed to seduce the Maou. The brown haired soldier stood near the wall, watching Waltorana approached the young Maou – while, eyes didn't leave the double black every movement.

"Heika." Waltorana greeted the young double black and bowed slightly as a gesture of respect.

Yuuri stopped in front of the Bielefeld's Lord and greeted him back. "Lord Bielefeld. It's nice to see you." he smiled.

"Thank you for coming to my wedding and stay at my after wedding party. I really appreciate it." Waltorana smiled a little and eyed the young Maou's appearance for tonight.

Yuuri was wearing his usual black school uniform with some alteration was made to it. At the end of his sleeves and shirt, there were a golden seam decorated it and the buttons were made with pure gold. He also wore a simple red cape around his shoulders and a big emerald stone was attached to it, in spite of his usual ruby stone – this was Yuuri's preferences himself since that color reminded him of Wolfram's emerald eyes.

Yuuri was contented with wearing his usual uniform but Gunter wanted his king to get a new uniform specially tailored for this occasion – since, Gunter really insisted their majesty to look regal and majestic during Lord Bielefeld's big day.

Regardless of his new uniform looked even more beautiful on him, Yuuri was lost an amount of weight. That made him look small inside of his well-made uniform. Waltorana pitied the young Maou even if he really detested him for not being able to protect his nephew. When, the news of Wolfram's 'accident' reached his ears, Waltorana quickly left the Bielefeld's land and came to the Blood Pledge Castle. He arrived there when it was the funeral for the young blond soldier. He almost lost himself when he looked at the lifeless body of his beloved nephew. At that time, Yuuri was crying near the coffin when Waltorana reached him with murderous intent. However, after looking at the double black's poor appearance – red puffy eyes, dark bags under the eyes, red nose from constant sniffing, dishevelled hair and ashen face – the Bielefeld's Lord held his tongue from whatever he wanted to say to the fiancé of his late-nephew. The young Maou didn't even noticed him when he was near him and kept saying Wolfram's name and crying to his heart's content.

Eyeing the young Maou today, Waltorana knew that the double black was still grieved over his nephew's death. He couldn't help but sympathized with him. It was over two years and the effect was still there. It was not like Waltorana forgotten about his nephew but he was moving on. Even though he really loved and adored the fiery fire wielder, Waltorana couldn't stayed mourn forever. That was why today; he intended to introduce his niece and another nephew to the young Maou.

"Heika, let me introduce. This is my niece, Lady Aloisia von Bielefeld and the one on my right side is my nephew, Lord Karsten von Bielefeld." Waltorana said and the two, Lord and Lady bowed in courtesy.

Yuuri didn't realize the presence of other people beside Waltorana when the Lord approached him earlier. He blinked and greeted them "Well, then nice to meet you, Lady Aloisia and Lord Karsten."

Yuuri firstly observed the nephew, Lord Karsten; he had shoulder length pale blond hair and green eyes. He was also tall, about four inches than Yuuri himself and he was quite handsome. Then, Yuuri eyed Lady Aloisia; she was beautiful, but Elizabeth was more beautiful than her. She had long wavy dirty blond hair that reached her waist. She also had green eyes but not the same color with Wolfram; Wolfram's was more beautiful. Her height was about Yuuri's and she was a flirt type. Both of them looked like Yuuri's age about 18 years old in human age but actually 90 years old in demon age.

Yuuri directed back his attention to Waltorana and congratulate him. "Lord Bielefeld, forgive me about the late congratulation. What I'm about to say is congratulation on your wedding. I wish you'll have a long happy life." The double black smiled sincerely and shook hands with Waltorana.

"Thank you Heika. I really appreciate that." Waltorana gave him a real smile than his usual scowl.

The two, Lady Aloisia and Lord Karsten were taken aback when the young Maou flashed his breathtaking smile to their uncle. They could feel their heart were started to beating loudly and couldn't tear their gazes on the double black. Waltorana realized that too and he smiled, excused himself to give the opportunity to his niece and nephew to capture the young king's heart. Since, he also wanted the young Maou to moving on with his life.

"Well, I apologize, Heika. I still needed to attend to the other guests. I'll leave my niece and nephew with you and you can have a nice long chat. If you'll excuse me." Waltorana bowed and left Yuuri with the two blonds.

* * *

><p>The Lord was a good guy but the Lady was kind of a pushover, demanding and <em>flirty<em>. That was Yuuri's first impression when he first talked with them.

"Well, Heika… what is your favorite wine?" Aloisia asked the young Maou while batting her long eyelashes and smiled her flirty smile. Yuuri smiled and looked over at where Conrad was standing. He saw Conrad was occupied with the young Lady and noble women that tried to get his attention. Conrad was being his gentleman self, smiled and talked along with the Ladies. Yuuri sighed quietly and he thought he needed to get away from here himself. He gave his attention back to the Lady Aloisia when she kept demanding to talk with him.

"It's fine. I'm content with any kind of wine since I'm not particularly like any of them and you can call me Yuuri. No need formality." Yuuri once again flashed his smile that took both of the Lord and Lady's breath away. Karsten decided to speak to the young Maou when his cousin was still speechless after the smile.

"Thank you Yuuri. I'm really happy to know our Maou is a very considerable person. I'd heard about your success of uniting both human and demon in some kingdoms. It's really noble." Karsten smiled and looked at Yuuri in his beautiful eyes.

Yuuri blushed with all the praises and look that was given by Lord Karsten. Karsten couldn't help but to think the double black was cute. His red cheeks and polite behavior were really attracted him. Aloisia bit her lips with jealousy when her cousin took all the Maou's attention away from her.

"Well, thank you Lord Karsten. I'm really happy that you also support the union between human and demon." Yuuri said and bowed a bit in appreciation.

"Since Your Majesty insisted we call you with your name, I also want you, Yuuri to just call me by my name, Karsten. No need formality." Karsten smiled and he couldn't help to imitate the way Yuuri was speaking earlier.

Yuuri laughed nervously and he couldn't help to smile more at Karsten's words. "Really, you know how to get back to me. Well, Karsten… I believe we can be good friends."

"It's my pleasure, Heika." Karsten said teasing the young Maou.

"Stop that. Don't call me Heika, Yuuri is fine." Yuuri pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Karsten chuckled and he really wanted to hug the double black right, now. 'He's really cute!'

"Okay, Yuuri, then. So, we're friends now?" He asked with hope.

Yuuri nodded and replied "I guess we're friends now. I'm pleased to be your friend, Karsten."

"Me too, Yuuri."

At an opposite side from where Yuuri was standing, a pair of honey colored eyes was looking at the young Maou. The brunet bit his lips hard until he could taste blood. He looked at the trio with jealousy, especially towards that pale blond haired demon. Looked like Yuuri took an interest at Lord Karsten. The Lady didn't really bother him since the double black paid less attention to her flirting. He drank his wine and continued to watch for an opportunity to snatch the young Maou away.

* * *

><p>Edited.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Wedding's Party Part 2

******Warning: unbeta'd and OOCness  
><strong>

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

(Edited)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Wedding's Party (Part 2)<strong>

Aloisia excused herself from Yuuri earlier and prepared for her plan to seduce the young Maou.

"Hmm… this is a good chance to get into the lonely heart of handsome Yuuri." She said and smiled.

She walked back to where the banquet was held and headed to the duo that still talked with some laughs erupted from the Maou. She quickened her steps and smiled her flirty smile and spoke with her seducing voice.

"Yuuri, I want to show you something." She winked and giggled when Yuuri blushed.

"What is it?"

"Well, it is a secret. You need to come with me alone." She clung herself at the double black's arm and tore him apart from her cousin. Karsten wanted to open his mouth to speak but silenced with a sharp glare from Aloisia.

"Wait. I still speak with Karsten." Yuuri tried to break free from Aloisia's arm but failed. He looked at Karsten and he gave him a sympathetic look.

"Aloisia… couldn't you see that Yuuri still speaks to me?" Karsten tried to help Yuuri but Aloisia shot him another glare.

"Well, I bet this is nothing comparing to what I'm preparing for Yuuri." She dragged the reluctant Maou out from the hall and headed to the garden. Karsten only stood there dumbfounded and watched the double black was taken from him.

The brunet watched all the commotion with interest, and he decided to follow the duo – out of the huge hall. He walked stealthily behind them and stood near the pillar watching the two of them with intimidating stares.

Yuuri felt like someone was looking at him and glanced behind him but found nothing. Aloisia still clung onto Yuuri's arm and dragged him to the garden. There was a table of two with a bottle of fine wine and two glasses. There also some food from the party. Aloisia guided him to the chair and let the double black sit first before she opened the wine and poured the content into Yuuri's glass and her own. Yuuri took a sip and she smiled.

"Do you like the taste?" She said in a smooth flirty tone.

"It's okay. Not too heavy and mild sweet." Yuuri took another sip. Aloisia filled Yuuri's glass until full again with her own was still full – she not even took a single sip. She was hoping to make the Maou drunk and then, bring him to the bed. With that aim in her wicked mind, she continually filled Yuuri's glass with the wine.

"So, Yuuri… has you found someone?" She asked, hoping the double black would say 'no'.

"No. I'm not." Was Yuuri only answer. Aloisia smirked and she thought that she would have a chance to get the young double black.

Yuuri took another sip and his mind began to wander. 'How could I replace Wolfram with another guy? I'll not and I'll bury this feeling deep inside my heart, body and soul.' A trickle of a tear formed at the edge of his eyes. Yuuri blinked it away and drank the whole glass in one shot.

"Yuuri? Yuuri, are you okay?" Asked the blond Lady after seeing the young Maou seemed to trap in his own world.

"Give me more." Yuuri ordered despite answering Aloisia's questions. Aloisia gleefully filled the glass to full again and started to seduce the double black Maou.

"So, Yuuri… how about we go to somewhere else?" She smiled seductively as she placed her hand on Yuuri's thigh, and moved it in a sensuous circle.

Yuuri stiffened at the feelings of foreign hand on his thigh. He looked at the Lady and feigned a smile.

"Where is this somewhere?" While his hand worked on removing the hand from his lap. However, before he could do that, Aloisia had leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Yuuri blinked his eyes, too shocked to move and couldn't comprehend at what just had happened. When he regained his awareness, he was preparing to push Aloisia but he heard someone cough and Lady Aloisia quickly distanced herself from him.

Yuuri turned his back and saw a brunet with honey colored eyes was looking at them with an irate expression. The brunet walked forward and bowed slightly before he spoke. "Excuse me for interrupting. I'm Lord Gilbert von Roshwell and I've something to discuss with the Maou."

Aloisia grunted in annoyance and she replied harshly. "Well, you're kind of disrupting us. What is this business you want to talk about?"

Yuuri just fell into silence as he silently thanked Gilbert for being here and saved him from Aloisia's seduction. He looked at the young demon and remembered that he was one of the suitors that he had rejected.

Gilbert noticed the look gave by the Maou and smiled at him. Yuuri blushed after he was caught looking at the brunet and quickly tore his gaze.

"Well, I've no obligation to tell you my own business. I would like to speak to His Majesty personally and privately." He spat the words out and emphasized the word, 'privately' – with the hope the clingy and flirty Lady Aloisia would back off.

Aloisia winced at the harsh tone and she turned her head at the still silent Maou and held his hand in a soft squeeze. "Yuuri, I'll be right in the hall to see Uncle Waltorana. If you ever need me, just find me there." She said in smooth seducing voice and leaving there with a glare directed at Gilbert. Gilbert smirked and turned to the young double black.

Yuuri was taken aback by Gilbert's harsh voice and if he still remembered from their meeting about three months ago, Gilbert was a gentleman and never spoke in that tone.

"Heika… are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"Did she do anything to you?"

Yuuri remembered the kiss and blushed – not answering. He darted his eyes from Gilbert and walked in the direction of the variation of flowers that decorated the vast garden.

"Beautiful Wolfram." Yuuri spoke in admiration.

"What?" Gilbert asked, confused. He hadn't just heard the name of Maou's late-fiancé, right?

"That is the name of this golden colored flower."

"Ohh…" Gilbert fell into silence as he saw hurt etched on the double black's face while he admiring the flowers.

There were many Beautiful Wolframs planted here and Yuuri took his time to admire the flower. Gilbert just let the Maou thought alone and stood beside him silently.

_*flashback*_

"_Wolfram." The double black said while admiring Beautiful Wolframs._

"_Yes, Yuuri?" Said the blond demon and stood besides his fiancé._

"_You know what…" Yuuri started and stopped to look at the emerald eyes._

"_Hmm?" Wolfram quirked his eyebrow, questioning._

"_Among all these flowers here; I really like 'Beautiful Wolfram'."_

_Wolfram heart fluttered with joy when Yuuri said the words. He wrapped his arms around his fiancé and asked him softly. "And why is that?"_

"_Well, Beautiful Wolfram is always reminding me of you. The golden colored petal just like your hair and it smells nice too, just like Wolfram." Yuuri smiled and let his head rest on the blond soldier's shoulder._

_*flashback end*_

"The golden petal looks like Wolfram's hair color and smells nice like him." Yuuri smiled sadly and looked at Gilbert.

"Thank you for helping me earlier."

"It's okay, Heika." Gilbert said and smiled. A sharp pain tugged inside his heart watching Yuuri's miserable demeanor.

"It's Yuuri." Yuuri corrected. Sometimes he wondered why they couldn't just understand when he said to call him by his name not his title.

"Yes, Yuuri. So, what are you going to do now? Since, the problem is gone." Gilbert said and eyed the young Maou. He did realize Yuuri looked thinner than when he met him for the first time in the Blood Pledge Castle. 'Why can't you just move on? I'm here if you ever need me.' He thought dejectedly.

Yuuri shifted his feet on the ground and walked to the bench, sat on it. Gilbert followed him and sat next to the young Maou.

"Hey, Gilbert?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm a good king?"

"And why are you asking me that?"

"Hmm… I just want to know."

"… I think you're a very kind and gentle king. Since, the Great One's reign, there is no one Maou in Shin Makoku history that is as gentle as you, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled and muttered a, "Thank you".

They fell into silence again and stared at the night's sky. Gilbert was looking at the young Maou from time to time as he admired him. Yuuri's black hair looked darker in this night and the moonlight made it shine even more beautiful. His black eyes, shining with a flicker of moonlight and it drowned Gilbert deep into it.

Lord Gilbert fell in love with Yuuri after his rejection that day. He thought the Maou really devoted to his died fiancé and he felt he could love him if the Maou gave him a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gilbert POV*<strong>

I was looking at the young Maou next to me. He didn't even seem to notice my hot gaze. I really loved his black hair and black eyes. They were beautiful and appeared even more beautiful with moonlight shone over them. His was the darkest hair color I ever saw, so black but shiny and looked so smooth. How I wished I could touch them and feel that every silky looking strands on my hand. And… his eyes. Those huge crystal clear black eyes, was fascinating. Every time I stared into them, I found myself captivated by them. As if, I was drowning in a deep abyss with no end. Always drowned in it.

But they always looked so sad. Even if he smiled, the smile didn't reach his eyes. Only forged his outer appearance as a cheerful young Maou. I had watched over the double black's state during the wedding and earlier this evening. Even if Yuuri smiled, he never truthfully smiled, except when he was with the Daikenja. Truthfully said, I was envious. I wish I could make him smiling that sweet smile of his.

There, another double black but I was never attracted to the other double black. I first fell for Yuuri when he rejected me during our meeting. When Yuuri rejected me on the spot, I felt shock and humiliated but after hearing a confession from the Maou, I knew I had no chance of winning the Maou's heart. Since, Yuuri's heart had been long given solely to his late-fiancé, Wolfram von Bielefeld.

I've heard so many stories about their engagement. There were rumors that Yuuri accidentally proposed to the blond demon but from the way Yuuri acted, it didn't seem like it was an accident. I swore I could clearly see an emotion of love in his eyes and they were exclusively for that one person – that was no longer in this world.

Yuuri was too engulfed in his thought that he didn't realize he had shed tears. He let his tears pour silently and kept looking in front of him but the way his eyes look were as if they were lost in darkest of night.

I slowly lifted my hands up and reached the double black's face. I cupped his face and let my thumbs wiped away his tears. He looked at me shocked but never the least, he let me do what I want.

Getting a silent approval from the Maou made me bold as I saw his lips quivered slightly and I felt a surge to kiss him right there. I slowly leaned forward and our lips were just an inch away when he stood and broke the magic moments.

***End of Gilbert POV***

* * *

><p>"Yuuri! Wait!" Gilbert called the young Maou and ran to him. He grabbed the double black's arm and stopped him.<p>

"Please, release your hand… Gilbert." Yuuri spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just couldn't stop myself." Gilbert said and freed Yuuri's arm.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you do that?"

Gilbert looked at the Maou's eyes and he saw confusion. Gilbert reached Yuuri's hands once again and squeezed it. He stared into those beautiful black eyes and spoke.

"It's because I'd fallen for you Yuuri. You may never believe me but I fall in love with you when you rejected me. I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri lowered his head and stared at his feet. He mumbled something that almost inaudible but was caught by the brunet.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't accept anyone, ever." He then pulled his hands from the brunet's clutch and walked away.

"Yuuri…" Gilbert called and stopped Yuuri in his track.

"I'll always love you. I'll never give you up until you yourself says so to me that you'd found new love." His determination was shown in his eyes.

Yuuri was not feeling comfortable excused himself from Gilbert and headed to the banquet hall. Gilbert sighed and walked behind the double black. 'Really, he's so faithful to his love and I never meet anyone like you, Yuuri. That's why I'm going to make you love me. It doesn't matter if it'll take forever.'

* * *

><p>Yuuri walked back into the hall and saw Conrad still surrounded by the noble women. He looked for Murata and only to see him flirting with another young Lady. Yuuri sighed and darted his eyes in the direction of Conrad. Conrad realized the gazes and excused himself from the ladies. The noble women sighed in disappointed and scattered around.<p>

"Heika, are you alright?"

"It's Yuuri, Godfather and I'm fine." Yuuri said and his mind still wandered when Gilbert confessed his love to him.

"Yuuri, what are you thinking about?" Brown eyes looked concerned and he placed his hand on the Maou's shoulder.

"It's-" Yuuri was cut off when Stoffel's voice broke their conversation.

"Heika! It's a coincidence meeting you here."

"Oh, how do you do, Lord Stoffel?"

"I'm fine, thank you. What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing important. What brings you here?"

"Oh, since you're still not getting married till now. I hope you'll consider Lady Elizabeth here."

Yuuri looked at the young Lady next to Raven and Stoffel. Elizabeth bowed her head slightly and smiled. Yuuri smiled back. Assuming his plan was working out; Stoffel excused himself and let the two youngsters.

"Well, Heika… Please excuse us and take your sweet time with this lovely Lady." Stoffel smiled slyly and walked away, followed by Raven. Conrad stood a little far from his godson and let the two young peoples talk privately.

Elizabeth and Yuuri headed to the less crowded place, near the balcony.

"So, Yuuri Heika. How do you do?" Elizabeth started the conversation. Looking at the Maou, he looked thinner than before, 'Poor, Yuuri… you look bad.' She thought.

"I'm fine and no need formality, just call me Yuuri. How about you, Elizabeth?" Yuuri asked and smiled softly.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking me, Yuuri."

Elizabeth looked into the young Maou's eyes and held his hand softly. Yuuri flinched a little and stared into the brown eyes.

"I heard about all those rejections." She said carefully.

"The news is reaching to the whole kingdom. I couldn't help it." Yuuri chuckled but from the sound of it, it sounded choked. Elizabeth looked at the double black and wondered if she should open the wound in the Maou's heart. But, decided she wanted to know, she asked him, hesitantly.

"Do you still love him, brother Wolfram?"

Yuuri stared into her eyes and nodded slowly. "Yes, I love him so much." He then stared into the crowd and sighed.

"Well, when I heard that your proposal was an accident, I was really mad, you know?" Elizabeth was trying to cheer the Maou's sullen mood – kind of weird way of cheering.

Yuuri laughed and replied, "Well, it was indeed an accident but I never thought I would come to love him. I'm not regretting it." Yuuri said and added, "What I'm regretting is when I'm not able to protect him at that time." The sentence spoken in a low voice – full with regrets.

Elizabeth stared at Yuuri. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Yuuri…"

Yuuri changed the topic to something else not wanting to continue about his love life. "How about you, Elizabeth? Did you find new love?" Yuuri tried his best to smile but it looked strained.

Elizabeth smiled happily and she told him about her love as she blinked back the tears away. "Well, after I knew I couldn't win brother Wolfram's love, I started dating this one man and he's really nice."

The double black smiled, knowing Elizabeth had moved on with her love life and did his best to support her through his words.

"So, what's his name?"

"Lord Ulrich von Reiniger." She smiled lovingly and her eyes showed Yuuri that Elizabeth really loved this man and he was happy for her.

"What he's like?"

"Well, he is a fine gentleman. He really loves books and he always comes to see me and cheer me up when I'm in a bad mood." She said happily like a child just received a new toy.

"He seems like a good guy." The young King said and smiled.

"Yes, he is." She said and added softly, "Yuuri…"

Yuuri quirked his eyebrow, confused at the sudden changed of mood.

"I know you love brother Wolfram but… you should find yourself a new love, brother will not like it if he sees you like this." Elizabeth said softly.

Yuuri stared into her before he said, "I'm fine, Elizabeth." He lowered his head and stared at his leather shoes.

"No, you're not. You've lost weight and you don't look happy like when I last saw you. When brother was still alive." Elizabeth lifted the young Maou's face and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I only wish to see you happy, Yuuri."

* * *

><p>A crowd of people looked at the pair and felt jealous. They wanted to interfere but Elizabeth was known as a beauty only second to Lady Cecilie. Therefore, they just could bite their nails. Meanwhile, Gilbert was having a conversation with one of the guests while eyeing the young Maou. When Elizabeth kissed Yuuri on the cheek, his glass dropped and shattered. All guests looked at him.<p>

"I'm sorry. Please, excuse me." The brunet quickly walked to the other balcony.

Yuuri heard the glass dropped and saw it was Gilbert. The double black wondered what happened to the brunet and worried when he saw he looked troubled. Yuuri followed behind him quietly with Conrad. He felt responsible since he considered Gilbert as his friend.

Yuuri reached the balcony and Conrad was standing near the door, guarding. Yuuri slowly walked towards Gilbert and stood beside him.

"Gilbert, are you okay? What happened?" Yuuri asked carefully.

Gilbert looked at Yuuri and forged a smile, "Nothing happen. I'm okay."

"No, you're not."

Gilbert sighed and bored his honey colored eyes into Yuuri's black ones. "Yuuri, you said you didn't want anyone to replace him."

"…"

"Yet, you willingly let Lady Elizabeth touched and kissed you."

"You saw?" Yuuri gave a shocked expression and pink tinted the young Maou's cheeks.

"Do you love her?" Gilbert said with a hint of jealousy.

"No! I'm not. She just thinks of me as a friend and she thinks of Wolfram as her brother." Yuuri said quickly trying to clear the misunderstood and added, "… and it's just a goodbye kiss."

Gilbert smiled and relieved that was not what he thought about. Unbeknownst to him, his jealousy didn't go unnoticed to Conrad. The brown haired soldier smiled knowingly and watched the pair talking to each other. Conrad thought Gilbert was a good guy and somehow he liked it if Yuuri ended with him.

Yuuri spent the rest of the wedding party chatting with the brunet. Yuuri said his goodbye and back to the Blood Pledge Castle.

* * *

><p>Next day morning, Blood Pledge Castle.<p>

_Clang! _

_Tug!_

_Clang!_

The sounds of swords clashed with each other were heard from the training ground. Yuuri had improved his skills since the day he failed to protect Wolfram. He learned to be serious in his entire task and did his best in swordsmanship. Conrad also approved that Yuuri had been better in just two years. Maybe in another few years, Yuuri would be able to defeat him, the Lion of Luttenberg.

Conrad smiled sadly remembering when Yuuri came to him and asked him to give him the toughest practice ever. At that time, Yuuri looked miserable. His determination was written on his face that he would not let anyone that he loved to suffer or kill in front of his eyes again.

While the swords were dancing together, Conrad decided it was the best time to ask his godson about his opinion on Lord Gilbert.

"Yuuri" Conrad said and moved forward to attack the Maou on his right side.

"Yes?" Yuuri replied while blocking the attack from the brown-eyed soldier.

"What do you think of Lord Gilbert von Roshwell?" Another attack sent from above.

Yuuri tried his best to defend himself with Morgif. "Gilbert? Well, he's a nice guy. Why?"

Conrad stopped abruptly and took back his sword. This also made Yuuri stopped.

"I also think he's a good guy. Maybe you'll like him."

Yuuri looked with suspicion at Conrad and asked him, "What do you mean by that? Of course I like him because he is my friend."

"No… it's not what I meant. I mean is maybe you can try to like him. More than just a friend." Conrad smiled his infamous smile as he gave a hint to Yuuri to pursue him, if he liked Gilbert.

Yuuri realized this and he was mad.

"What do you mean? Do you want me to forget about Wolfram?" Yuuri practically shouted at Conrad for being unconsidered.

The Lion of Luttenberg surprised by his godson's reaction. He didn't know Yuuri would be mad and he never saw Yuuri acted like this. He stared dumbfounded at the double black.

"Y-Yuuri… I didn't mean it like that."

"Listen here Conrad, I'll never fall in love with others and Wolfram will be my only love, lover and fiancé."

With that said, Yuuri stomped off from the training ground and leaving Conrad speechless.


	7. Chapter 6: Old Soul, New Body

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! I'm happy to know you like my story!**

**Anonymous review reply:**

**anonymous: **Thank you! I'm so sorry. I couldn't find time to write. Anyway, thank you for your waiting.

**Warning: **unbeta'd, OOCness** (you've been warned!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Old Soul, New Body<strong>

"Arghhh! Let me go!" There, a shout was heard from the office. A red haired lady was dragging a grumpy Gwendal out from the office.

"You'll be a great help to my new invention, Make-People-Smile kun!" Anissina grinned widely and still dragging the reluctant dark haired male from his suppose to do jobs. Yuuri was walking in the direction of his office when he heard a shout from Gwendal.

'Anissina.' Was his first thought.

Yuuri shook his head and sighed. He was walking towards the office when he bumped into the two childhood friends. Anissina blinked and looked at him while smiling broadly.

"Ah! Heika! There you are!" She said and bowed.

Yuuri sweatdropped and smiled nervously, "Hi, Anissina! What's going on?"

"I'm going to test my new invention Make-People-Smile kun! This will help Your Highness to smile more!" She said and leaving Yuuri to stare into her back as she dragged Gwendal to the corner of the hallway.

"Thank you, Anissina. I don't need that to smile. I had long forgotten to smile a real smile since Wolfram is not here." Yuuri said forlornly and entered his office to sign paperwork.

Yuuri sat on his chair and began signing all the paperwork that has been approved by Gwendal and Gunter. Even though, he didn't need to proof-read it, Yuuri was taking an initiative to read by himself, not just signing the documents blankly. After it seemed an hour had passed since he signed all those paperwork, Yuuri decided to take a short break and stretched his arms. All the fatigues were gone with his little exercise. A blue and golden envelope placed on the left side of his table. Yuuri just realized it and looked into it. The letter addressed to him.

_Dear 27th Maou of Shin Makoku,_

_Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri._

_I'm hereby invite His Majesty to my castle in Bielefeld Land for a blessing of my unborn child. Hope with the blessing from His Majesty, the Maou, will give a great life to my child. This event will take place two days from now on in Bielefeld's castle – when the letter arrives._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld._

Yuuri finished reading the letter and placed it back on the table – where it was supposed to be. A door to the office opened and revealed a lavender haired tutor with his bunch of books.

"Heika!" Gunter said and placed his books on Gwendal's table.

Yuuri raised his eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"Waltorana has sent a letter for you. Have you read it?"

"Yes. He wanted me to give a blessing to his child."

"We'll prepare for your departure and you've to learn about the blessing ceremony." Gunter said and dragging the young Maou.

"Eh? Now?" Yuuri said and reluctantly dragged out by Gunter out of the office.

"Yes, since this is supposed to be your study time with me." The lavender haired demon said with enthusiasm and left Yuuri with no choice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Shinou Temple.<p>

A blond king was sitting on the one of the three forbidden boxes while having a conversation with his Great Sage.

"So, what about the baby, have you heard any news from Waltorana?" Shinou asked Murata while eyeing him beside him.

Murata looked at the blond king and said, "Well, I'd hear from Blood Pledge Castle a letter has arrived. It seems the letter is from Lord von Bielefeld himself."

"So, you assume the letter is about the Blessing Ceremony?" Shinou asked his great Sage.

Murata nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Well, I'm sure that is the case. It's been 2 months since the wedding takes place."

Shinou fell into silence and looked at Murata with unreadable face. Maybe to others it was hard to know what the Great One thought but the Great Sage could read him like a book.

"Are you worried?" The double black asked him.

"A bit. The reincarnation is not a process where we can do it lightly. If we do it wrong, Wolfram would not be able to reincarnate and the baby might die." Shinou said seriously.

Murata stared into the hall in oracle room and his glasses flashed the lighting of the torches in the room. "You forget about me, Shinou. Do you think I'll fail?" He said calmly.

"No. I believe in you, my Sage. I knew you had many experiences of being reincarnated and you know the process very well." Shinou said and smiled.

"Then, just leave it to me. I'll not fail you or Wolfram."

"I'm counting on you my Sage." Shinou smiled lovingly and made Murata blushed. The great Sage turned his head in the other direction from Shinou's face trying to hide his red face.

"My Sage?" Shinou asked, clueless about the weird behavior of his Great Sage. He never saw his Sage acted like this.

"And who knows what will Shibuya do to me if he knows about our plan and maybe he'll kill me if I fail." Murata said not answering Shinou's question.

"Hmm… you're right. I'd promise Wolfram to fulfil his wish and I don't want to disappoint him and Yuuri." Shinou said thoughtfully.

Both of them – again – fell into silence and Murata broke the peace with a question that had been haunting him since two years ago.

"Shinou…" Murata asked. His eyes bore into Shinou's cerulean ones. Shinou realized that look and it meant something important was going to come out of the Sage's mouth.

"What is it my Sage?" Shinou asked, his voice serious.

Murata shifted on his feet and walked towards the symbol of Great One in the room. Looking at it tentatively. He then pulled back his eyes from the symbol and looked at Shinou.

"What about Shibuya? What are you going to do to him?" The double black asked. His glasses glinted as he hid his expression well from the king.

"Are you saying about the aging thing and his demon blood?" Shinou guessed.

"Yes. That's it. I can see that Shibuya is aging slower than human now. He's 18 now but he didn't change from his 16 years old figure."

"His demon blood is slowly combining with his human blood. He'll age slower than any half-demon and full-demon since he is the special case."

"What do you mean by special case?"

"Well, I'm controlling his blood fusion and by doing that he'll age slower. Since, Wolfram is going to be reincarnated, Yuuri needs to age slower if not he'll be too old for Wolfram's reincarnation because their age gap will be 18-19 years."

"Hmm… so, how much slower will Shibuya age?" Murata asked.

Shinou directed his eyes towards Murata's. "15 years is equal to 1 year. When, Wolfram's reincarnation reaches his 80 years, that is 16 years old in human age, Yuuri will look like 20 years old in human age despite his real age is 98 years old."

"Then, he'll age slower than Wolfram?"

"At a certain time, he'll aging like a normal full-blooded demon. When, their age difference is almost the same."

"That's mean Shibuya will stop his slow aging at 113 years old and after that he'll age like normal demon."

"Yes. At that time, Yuuri looked like 21 years old in human age and Wolfram will be 19."

Murata smiled softly and thanked Shinou for helping his friend. "I worried over that since 2 years ago. What we do if Shibuya is aging like human and Wolfram is still a child in demon age?" He thought and added, "Then, the reincarnation will not use because Shibuya will be long gone before Wolfram."

Shinou looked at his Sage with a longing look. "And what about you my Sage?"

"What about me?" Murata carefully asked while feigning a puzzled look. Even though, he knew where this question would lead to.

But Shinou knew that the Great Sage knew what he meant, "Don't feign confuse here, my Sage. I'm sure you know what I mean." Shinou said seriously and his eyes pinned into Murata's black ones.

Shinou's sharp stares made Murata uneasy and looked away. "I'm content with what I am now."

"But you aging like a human and how can you help Yuuri if you're long gone before him?" Shinou asked with a hint of desperation. 'Please, my Sage. I don't want to be alone again. We are just being together and are you going to leave me again? And this time forever.' The blond king thought. He knew if he didn't do anything, his Sage would leave him and would not be reincarnated again since this was his last reincarnation.

Murata too focused on his thought and didn't catch the desperation in Shinou's voice. 'I have wanted to be with you forever but I'm not sure about you. I'll just hurt my feelings if I stay with you but the feelings is not mutual.'

"My Sage?" Shinou worried voice woke Murata from his thought.

"About that, will you give me some times?" Murata asked and forged a smile.

Shinou knew he couldn't do anything and he had to leave his Sage to think alone and hopefully he would agree with him. If he agreed, Shinou would fuse some of his maryoku into his Sage's body and he could control his Sage's age like that.

"I'll give you time but please do consider it for the sake of Yuuri." Shinou said and thought inwardly, '… and me.'

"I will." Murata said. 'What about you? Didn't you want me to stay with you forever?' The Sage thought sadly.

Murata walked away from the blond king and out of the Oracle room with mixed feelings. The double black didn't notice the longing look given by the blond king. If he just turned his head, he would see the look was full with Shinou's unexpressed love for 4000 years they have been separated.

* * *

><p>"So, Gunter… what should I do with the torch?" Yuuri asked while holding a torch in his right hand, clueless.<p>

Gunter spun 180 degrees from his standing place and smiled widely. Yuuri looked at him, scared.

"Well, Heika. That torch will be used as a symbol of blessing for the unborn baby."

"How come?" Yuuri asked, confused.

"Ah~! Heika is giving his full attention to my lesson. How I wish I could feel that determination in my heart." Gunter said dreamily and clasped his hand together.

"Umm... Gunter?"

"Ah! I'm sorry. I'm a bit distracted."

Gunter back to his normal self and started explaining the procedure of the Blessing Ceremony – as he called it.

"First, you need to stand straight in front of the Mother of the unborn," Gunter said and acted like what he had said. He stood in front of the young Maou. "This is to pay respect for the person who bears the baby."

Yuuri 'ohh'ed and nodded in understanding.

"Then, you circle her with a torch in your hand for three times," Gunter continued and circle one time around Yuuri. "First circle you'll have to say, 'To the baby of a couple's names'. Next, you'll have to stop and take some water from the Temple and sprinkle it onto the Mother's belly. Ulrike will prepare the water for this occasion."

Yuuri just nodded and silently tried to keep all of that in his head.

"After that, you'll have to circle again, for the second time while holding the torch." Gunter circled Yuuri again. "For the second circle, you've to say this, 'Here I'm praying for your health, wealth and happiness.' Then, you stop and sprinkle the water again – onto the belly of course."

"Lastly, you'll say, 'I pray to the Shinou to bless you with your life and I bless you as the Maou of Shin Makoku. May you'll become a great man.' Then, you stop in front of the mother and kiss her belly."

"After that, the ceremony will complete and Shinou will hear the prayer and bless the baby." Gunter ended his lecture and placed the torch back on its place.

"So, Heika… anything you don't understand and may want to ask?" Gunter looked at the young double black and clasped his hand in anticipation.

"Well, I understand the about the circle and saying things but I don't understand about the torch, water and kiss." Yuuri asked, confused on the way Shin Makoku conducted their blessing ceremony.

"Ah! I'm so happy that you paid attention to my lesson. Well, Heika… the torch symbolize the fire will light up the life of the unborn baby. So, he'll have a bright life."

The young Maou nodded again and placed his chin on his palm. "Kind of logic."

"The water is from Shinou temple. Ulrike will prepare special water used for this ritual. The water will symbolize the cleansing for the soul of the baby. With hope the baby will born clean from all the sins of this world." Gunter said and spread both of his arms to emphasize the world.

Yuuri just sighed with the dramatic acts of his tutor.

"And the kiss is the symbol of love will always follow the baby after he comes to this life." Gunter ended his speech in a happy manner and added, "I wish I could do the blessing ceremony when you were still in Your Highness's mother's womb."

"So, every baby that's going to be born will have to undergo this ceremony?" Yuuri asked interested with the fact that Gunter was telling him while trying to divert the lavender haired tutor from adoring him.

"Literally speaking… yes. This tradition has been introduced since the reign of 16th Maou, King Alexander von König. He insisted all the babies will have to clean their soul before they're born into this world."

"Is it only the Maou that has to perform the ceremony?" Yuuri asked again.

"Well, if not the Maou they'll invite shrine ladies to perform the ceremony. The noblemen usually called for the Maou to perform the ceremony and normal citizens would use the shrine ladies help."

"Ohhh… so, now I'm going because of Waltorana is a noble?" Yuuri asked, while thinking, 'Hmm… the noble always get the special treatment. Why they can't just use the shrine ladies' services?'

"It seems like that, Heika." With that said Gunter concluded his teaching for today and reminded young Maou about the importance of the ceremony. Yuuri only nodded and kept in his mind the process for the Blessing Ceremony. So that, he would not embarrass himself in front of Waltorana and made him look down on him.

Yuuri walked out from the library after the learning process and heading to the office – to continue with his jobs. It was already evening when Yuuri opened the door to his office. He was welcomed with an over-grumpy Gwendal and his frown gone even deeper than usual and scowl on his face. Yuuri smiled nervously and wondered what Anissina had done to him that made him looked tenfold scarier than his normal self.

"Gwendal, how's about the invention?" Yuuri asked, trying to start the conversation.

Gwendal glared at the double black and sighed loudly, "Well, as usual it was failing."

Yuuri laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. He then strutted to his own table. Again, start with the signing paperwork.

* * *

><p>The dining hall was filled with Royal Family except for the absence of double black and the stoic looking Chief Commander.<p>

Lady Celi was chatting with Anissina about something like women's right and free love. Conrad was sitting on his chair silently and smiled every time his mother made a comment. The little chat stopped when the door opened and showed the black haired Maou and his grumpy looking advisor.

"Ah~ Heika! Good evening! Gwendal, you look grumpier than usual" came the usual cheerful greeting from Lady Celi. Gwendal just frowned and took his seat.

"Good evening, Heika, Gwendal." Anissina said and slightly bowed her head.

"Good evening, Yuuri." Conrad and smiled his warm smile.

"Good evening, everyone." Yuuri said and took his usual seat.

"How was your day, today?" Conrad asked the double black and smiled. Yuuri looked at his godfather and smiled a little.

"Nothing unusual. Just taking a lesson with Gunter about the blessing ceremony and signing paperwork."

The door opened again and showed another double black with glasses.

"Hi, everyone! Good evening!" Murata walked and sat on Wolfram's usual seat.

"Good evening, Your Eminence." All of the room's occupants chorused except for Yuuri and Gwendal.

"Murata, you come again today." Yuuri smiled at his best-friend. Murata just grinned from ear to ear and answered.

"Whoa, Shibuya… I didn't know you missed me already. Didn't I come almost every day?" He acted and placed his hand on his chest in the aspect of moved by his friend's words.

Yuuri just smiled and hit playfully on the back of his friend, the Sage. Murata laughed and all the people presented in the room smile – except Gwendal, again. From time to time Murata would join dinner with the Royal Family. He thought his friend would need him and there, he provided the comfort that the youngest Shibuya needed. Murata was the one that always stayed beside Yuuri all those times when Wolfram was gone – aside of Conrad.

Murata brought Yuuri back to earth after one mourn week in Shin Makoku. All Shibuyas were shocked to hear about the news. Yuuri practically locked himself in his bedroom and refused to get out. Miko and Shoma tried to persuade their youngest but failed and Shori was devastated and truly worried with his little brother's acts. Many ways were tried to coax Yuuri but all of it was failing and when they thought they were starting to give up, Yuuri opened the bedroom and escaped from his prison. When, he got out, his shirt was full with wrinkles, tousled hair, puffy eyes – almost made his eyes look smaller than his usual size, red nose and ashen face. The same condition when he was in Shin Makoku.

Shori and Miko were practically jumping on him while crying. Shoma was also worried but he acted cooler than the two. He helped his youngest son to take a bath since Yuuri just kept silent and stared into nothing – refused to do anything. The family also got him to eat something but almost every time Yuuri would refuse or his stomach made him throw up the entire thing that he ate. Murata came from time to time to check on his friend. Seeing there was no good progress he decided it was better if he brought Yuuri back to Shin Makoku and tried to distract him with the Maou's jobs. At first, Shori was unwilling to let go of his little brother but Miko and Shoma told him that was the best way if they didn't want Yuuri to fall behind. Murata told Yuuri about his responsibility as the Maou and how Wolfram would hate it if he discarded his jobs. That was why, now, Yuuri was so devoted to his jobs and never did he escape from his responsibility.

"Murata… Oi, Murata!" Yuuri called his friend.

Murata just aware of his thought, laughed and scratched the back of his head. "What? Were you calling me? Do you love me?" He teased.

Yuuri just rolled his eyes and said, "Well, you're daydreaming and the food is going to get cold"

"Oh…" was Murata only answer. Then, he began to eat.

Along the dinner, conversation at the table was based on the Waltorana's baby and how Murata tried to cheer up atmosphere by telling all people, Yuuri was flirting with the brunet and Waltorana's niece and nephew. Lady Celi joined and tried to match Yuuri with the other. Yuuri just shrugged all of the comments and made no effort to let out his frustration. After he got mad at Conrad when he tried to match him with Gilbert, Yuuri felt a bit sorry because he had let his anger controlled him and lashed out his frustration on Conrad. When Conrad came to apologize, he just told him to forget about it and never mentioned it again.

After the dinner, Murata told Yuuri he would follow him to the Bielefeld's castle the upcoming two days. Yuuri just nodded and said it was okay. All of the room's occupants back to their respective bedrooms and Murata went to the spare bedroom in the castle whenever he came to join dinner because it was late after the dinner and Yuuri insisted him to stay in the castle for his safety.

Yuuri walked back to his Royal Chamber. He yawned all the way to his room – too tired because of his full schedule today. He opened the door and closed it back. He then changed to his blue pajamas and took out Wolfram's pink nightgown. This was the way to ensure he to sleep since that spiteful incident. Yuuri would not be able to sleep and if he managed to get some sleep, it would be accompanied by nightmares. So, whenever he went to sleep, Yuuri would hold the pink fabric tightly in his arms before he was able to sleep soundly.

"Wolfram."

Yuuri muttered in his sleep Wolfram's name for a thousand times since the night he lost him.

* * *

><p>The day of Blessing Ceremony, Bielefeld's castle.<p>

Yuuri accompanied by Murata and Conrad was greeted by Lord Waltorana himself in front of the castle door.

"Heika! I'm glad you could make it." Waltorana bowed and smiled.

Yuuri smiled politely and answered him, "Of course I am, Lord von Bielefeld. It's nice to meet you. Where is Lady Anneliese?" The double black asked while eyeing a woman that he supposed met.

Waltorana smiled and said, "Well, I had her rest in the bedroom before the ceremony and nice to meet you too Heika, Your Eminence and Lord Weller." With that said, Waltorana guided them to the room where the ceremony would take place in a few minutes.

Yuuri and Murata were chatting when the door opened and showed the last person the Maou wanted to see. It was Lady Aloisia.

"Yuuri, it's been a long time I see you," she chirped cheerfully and glided across the room to where Yuuri was sitting.

Yuuri stood up and greeted her politely, "Aloisia, it's nice to meet you. Where's Karsten?"

Aloisia gritted her teeth because Yuuri had asked about her cousin than giving his full attention to her. Before she could say anything, Karsten entered the room gracefully from the opened door.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuuri, Your Eminence and Lord Weller." Karsten politely bowed and smiled.

Aloisia that seemed to forget to greet the other two people in the room, smiled her flirty smile and bowed with courtesy, "Forgive me for my late greetings. It's nice to meet you Your Eminence and Lord Weller."

Murata who had been ignoring since the beginning smiled and answered, "It's okay. Nice meeting you here, Lord Karsten, Lady Aloisia."

Conrad just bowed as a gesture of respect.

"Yuuri, how are you?" The pale blond haired demon smiled.

Yuuri walked in his direction and greeted his friend, "Karsten! I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine too" the conversation started and Lady Aloisia just listened silently to it while her face was red in embarrassment. 'How dare Yuuri ignore me? No one ever ignores me like that! And Karsten, how dare he steal Yuuri from me?'

Murata looked at the trio and smiled knowingly. Conrad just stood from his place near the great Sage with his infamous smile.

Lady Aloisia coughed a little and it managed to take everyone's attention to her, she took that opportunity to cling on to Yuuri's arm.

"Yuuri… are you forgetting me?" She asked with seductive voice.

"Ah, Aloisia. I'm sorry, guess I was to engulf with talking to Karsten." Yuuri laughed nervously and tried to remove her hands.

"Aloisia, stop disrupting Yuuri." Her cousin scolded her and helped Yuuri.

"I'm not disturbing him, you two can talk while I'm like this." She smiled her flirty smile and got even closer to the Maou.

The commotions stopped when Waltorana entered the room. He saw his niece was clinging to the Maou in an intimate way and warned her. "Lady Aloisia, I refrain you from acting so vulgar in front of the Maou. Now, stop that act" he said sternly.

Aloisia quickly distancing herself from the double black and stood like a good girl. Well, they knew their uncle was strict and if he said it, he really meant that. Yuuri sighed in relieved and smiled at Waltorana.

Lady Anneliese bowed at the young Maou and greeted him for the first time since the wedding, "I'm pleased to meet you, Heika."

Yuuri smiled and greeted her back, "It's my pleasure meeting you, Lady Anneliese. So, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Lady Anneliese was a beautiful lady, she looked a lot like Lady Cecilie but her frame is much smaller and her bust size just a normal size different than a sexy queen. She had a soothing voice and it could be a lullaby for anyone who listened to her voice, contradicting to Lady Aloisia, flirty and demanding high pitch voice.

Waltorana walked near Yuuri and asked, "So, are you ready Heika?"

"Yes." was Yuuri only answer.

In the middle of the room, the small bed was ready for Lady Anneliese to lie down. Beside the bed there was a small coffee table with the things that needed for the ceremony, an unlit torch, a goblet of water from Shinou temple and some clean clothes. Lady Anneliese lay down on the bed and Yuuri was waiting for a sign from Waltorana to start the blessing ceremony. Waltorana called for the Maou to come near him and gave him the torch.

"Now, Heika may start the Blessing Ceremony." Waltorana lit up the torch in Yuuri's hand.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour later, the ceremony was completed. However, Lady Anneliese was still laying on the bed after listening to Murata's words.<p>

"Shinou had asked me to do the blessing too." Murata said and took all the attentions to him.

"Eh? Why he didn't mention to me earlier?" Yuuri asked, confused.

"Well, he just told me the day before this." Murata grinned and changed his expression quickly when he turned his body towards Waltorana. "So, is it okay? Lord von Bielefeld?"

"Since it is Shinou's request himself. I can't do anything to stop it." Waltorana bowed, a respect gesture for the Great One and added, "Do you need something to help you with?"

"No, I don't need anything and I just hope all the room's occupants may leave this room." Murata said while his glasses glinted mysteriously.

Waltorana looked at the great Sage suspiciously but due to his high respect for the First King, he just let it go and warned him "Don't do anything else or I'll have to act according to myself."

"I'll not and thank you for letting me finish this ceremony." the great Sage smiled secretively.

After that, the room was empty of any presence except for Lady Anneliese and the double black Sage. Murata smiled at Wolfram's new mother and spoke softly, "Lady Anneliese, I need you to close your eyes and this process will end in a short time."

Lady Anneliese just smiled and did like what Murata had said. She closed her eyes and relaxed her breathing. Murata made her sleep using one of the water that he brought from the temple. He asked her to drink it before he started.

Murata took out a bottle of soul from his pocket and opened its clasp. He slowly poured the content into his palm and positioned it on the belly.

"Shinou… With your bless, I guarantee this new body an old soul of Wolfram von Bielefeld." With that said Murata pushed the soul into the belly in a smoothest way possible and it entered with a bright light before it dimmed as it completely fused into the womb.

* * *

><p>Inside the womb.<p>

When Murata inserted Wolfram's soul into the womb through his new mother's belly, he could feel the new sensation of being alive again. When he opened his eyes all could he saw was darkness filling the empty space.

_Hmm… It was cold and dark._

_Where am I? Was I not being long dead?_

_Aren't you forgotten something, my descendant?_

A sudden husky voice was echoed next to him. Wolfram turned and he could see Shinou was smiling.

_Shinou? What're you doing here?_

_You're forgetting something very important, Wolfram._

_Important? What is it? Why I can't remember anything? _

Wolfram tried to remember the thing that he forgot but found he couldn't. He then looked at Shinou, confused was written all over his face.

Shinou sighed and he walked closer to Wolfram's soul. He placed his hand on the soul and it emitted a bright golden light.

Suddenly, Wolfram was brought to the Shinou Temple. There, he could see himself and Shinou make a deal to be reincarnated. Then, the place changed and he saw he was being stabbed and Yuuri was crying and fell unconscious. The place changed again, this time it was Blood Pledge Castle. He saw the funeral being held for him and how his family was grieving over him. His mother Cecilie was crying and Anissina trying to comfort her. His big brother stood like a stone near the coffin and Conrad was standing near Yuuri – he was shaking. He saw his Uncle Waltorana's enrage face and wanted to hit his fiancé but stopped when he looked at the double black's figure. And then, he saw his fiancé, Yuuri was crying and he looked miserable. Yuuri looked unorganized. His shirt was full with wrinkles, his hair dishevelled, red puffy eyes from constant crying, and red nose from continuously sniffing.

Wolfram could feel a pain in his soul. Yuuri's state made him feel like he wanted to cry but no tears were shed. He looked at the scene with heavy feelings.

_Yuuri…_

_Yuuri was crying. Wimp, why did you make that face? You know I hate it when you're crying._

The scene ended and Wolfram was back to the dark empty space with Shinou floating near him.

_Now, do you remember?_

Shinou asked and he eyed the bright golden-red colored soul in front of him in the form of Wolfram's translucent figure. Wolfram just nodded and spoke.

_Yes… I remember making a deal with Shinou to be reincarnated._

_Yes, that's it. Now, you're going to see your beloved back._

Wolfram's soul emanated the brightest color ever and he smiled. At last, after a long time, he'll be able to meet his fiancé and eased his misery.

_Yuuri._

_Yuuri…_

_I'm going to see Yuuri, again._

Shinou walked closer to Wolfram and he placed his palm on Wolfram's head and said,

_Sleep for now, Wolfram. Until the next time you opened your eyes and come to the land of the living._

With that, Wolfram's eyes closed and he was back to the darkness again.

* * *

><p>Edited.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: Baby Wolf

**After Death, Comes Life**

**Warning: unbeta'd and OOCness *grammatical errors are to be expected!***

**Disclaimer: KKM is not my property.**

**Well, first of all thank you for reading last chapter and reviewing it. I'm glad you like it. If you do realize, I'd change my writing style. I'll make the chapter longer and expresses more of character's feelings, their hidden emotions.**

**...  
><strong>

**Anonymous review reply:**

**Sunday:  
><strong>Thank you for liking this story and thank you for taking time to review it! I'm really happy. Here, the next installment for you :D

**Now:**

Thank you for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it! XD Thank you for loving my plot. :)

**anonymous:**

First of all you're welcome~ :) Thank you for staying with me! I'm really happy. Yeah, I put all my soul into writing last chapter and I really like it. I'll continue with this writing style and more character's feelings are to be reveal. Of course, your review is significant. I appreciate all my anonymous reviewers and will try my best to reply them. You're one of them that always stay with me. Truthfully, I'm the one who should be saying thank you :D

**Okay, move on to the story! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Baby Wolf<strong>

Night at Bielefeld's castle.

"So, how is it? Everything is okay?" Waltorana asked his wife anxiously. It had been three hours since she entered the labor room.

"Mm… just a little tired" Lady Anneliese smiled though it was a little bit strained because of the contraction she was going on right now. Lady Anneliese was lying on the bed and breathing heavily. Sometimes, she would furrow her eyebrows together and clenched her teeth.

Waltorana held her hand tightly and whispered words of assurance. "It's going to be okay… I'm here with you"

Lady Anneliese just smiled and when a pain attacked her, she gasp loudly, "Ah!"

Waltorana's hold on his wife's hand tightened and he worriedly looked over the doctor who helped with the birth process. He helped wiped away the sweat glistened over his wife's temples and kissed her forehead softly.

"It's going to be alright… it's going to be alright" Waltorana chanted the words repeatedly into his wife's ear softly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the womb.<p>

Wolfram could feel that warm. A warm he had leave behind since the day his soul was ripped apart from his body.

_It's so warm…_

_I could feel the warm again…_

_Does it mean I'm in the process of being reborn?_

Wolfram wondered and wondered again and looked at his surrounding. Nothing but darkness.

When he looked in front of him, he saw Shinou smiled softly at him.

_Wolfram._

_Shinou?_

_So, how do you feel right now?_

_How do I feel? Hmm… I feel warm. Just like being in my mother's arms._

Wolfram smiled and looked at Shinou. Shinou patted the blond's shoulder and spoke.

_It's time, Wolfram… I'll see you next time…_

With that Shinou smiled and Wolfram could feel something pulled his body towards the faint light in front of him.

_Good bye, Wolfram and welcome back…_

_Thank you Shinou… Yuuri wait for me…_

Shinou's light disappeared and left Wolfram to the natural process.

* * *

><p>Back to the labor room.<p>

"Okay, Lady Anneliese… pushes slowly" said the doctor with a soft and reassuring voice.

Lady Anneliese pushed again and breathed. She repeated the process over and over again with difficulty. The labor process continued till another two hours later.

"Okay, pushes slowly. I can see the head already" the doctor instructed her and gave encouragement.

Waltorana wiped the tears away and soothingly made a circle move on her back. Lady Anneliese pushed the baby for another three times and collapsed on the bed. A cry was heard in the room and hallway of Bielefeld's castle. The lady smiled lovingly even though she was very tired from the labor after effect. Waltorana kissed her lightly on her lips and smiled for her strength to hold all the difficulty.

"Thank you" he whispered into her ears and she cried. The Bielefeld's Lord kissed her strained teary cheeks lovingly.

The doctor took the baby and gave him a proper wash. After that she gave him to his authentic father and mother.

"He's a beautiful child." She smiled at Waltorana and handed the new born baby.

Waltorana accepted the baby and smiled proudly. He showed the baby to his wife and smiled. "Look, what a healthy and beautiful baby he is"

The new born was a very beautiful baby. He had a wavy golden blond hair, emerald green eyes, pale smooth skin and his cheeks were red and puffy. He took all the traits of Bielefeld and Spitzberg. Blond hair and green eyes.

Lady Anneliese reached out her hands and Waltorana placed the baby into his wife arms. The lady cradled her new born baby and kissed his cheek. "A boy. Just like what you wished." She smiled at her husband and added, "So, what should we name him?"

"Wolfram. Wolfram von Bielefeld."

* * *

><p>Shinou temple.<p>

"He has been born" said the blond haired king.

"What?" The glasses guy looked at the First King.

"Wolfram has been born into this world" Shinou smiled and look to the Oracle room door like he had seen the process in front of his eyes.

The great Sage smiled and said, "So, you could feel his life force?"

Shinou just nodded and answered, "Ah… I could already feel his maryoku. He got a strong maryoku, just like former Wolfram." He actually went to see Wolfram himself when the labor process but he thought it wasn't necessary for his Sage to know.

"Hmm… so the reincarnation is a success and we can breathe in relief" Murata glasses glinted mysteriously and he sat on the next box near Shinou himself.

Shinou looked at his Sage and wondered what he thought about. However, above all, Shinou also relieved that the process was going smoothly and no problem arose during the whole pregnancy and birth process.

Shinou wondered what kind of feeling was being reborn back to the world. Well, he never being reincarnated and he just a spirit living in this world without a solid form. Curious, he asked his Sage the question. "My sage"

Murata looked beside him and eyed the blond king. Shinou's expression liked that one of curious kitten. 'Cute' Murata chuckled inwardly.

"Yes?" The double black asked, smiling.

Shinou couldn't think what could make his Sage smiling like that. 'Is he laughing at me?' Shinou frowned on his own thought. Murata saw him and suppressed his own laugh. 'Shinou looks so cute when he frowns.'

"What is it the feel of being reincarnated?" Shinou asked carefully and stared into the black orbs of his Sage.

Murata's glasses flashed the light in the oracle room. "My, my… Why you want to know all this out of a sudden, my King?" Murata smiled mysteriously.

Shinou fell into silence and eyed Murata. He didn't really like when his Sage smiled like that. It just seemed like he held some secret that the double black didn't want people to know. He knew his Sage always secretive about his personal live and it was very difficult to dig out information from his Sage. Shinou remembered when he asked Daikenja what he would do when he chose to be reincarnated for 4000 years. Nevertheless Daikenja only smiled and told him not to worry over trivial things. He didn't know what Daikenja's feeling over that time. Sometimes, Shinou felt responsible and he was guilty for making Daikenja being reborn over times. So, that was why he wanted to know the feelings of being reincarnated.

"Nothing. I just wonder about it. Since, you'd been reincarnated for many times." Shinou said softly and his cerulean eyes bore into Murata's black ones.

Murata adjusted his glasses and hide his eyes well from Shinou's cerulean ones. Murata recalled back all his experience being reincarnated during these 4000 years. His first life was that man called Daikenja. That was the starting of the glory and hell of his life. Glory because of his loves life with the blond king and their success of trapping the Originators. Hell because of his love life didn't go just like he wanted. Shinou was forced to get married to Rufus von Bielefeld. The king's advisors wanted a heir from the First King and refused of Shinou's pleas to get marry to Daikenja. The reason was obsolete. Only because Daikenja was a male and couldn't provide a heir. Devastating, both Daikenja and Shinou had to follow the policy and separated.

The day of wedding ceremony.

The Daikenja was the one who sent out the man he loved the most to the altar. It was Shinou's request himself. Though, his heart shredded into tiny pieces, Daikenja faked a smile and only uttered words of reassurance. Shinou kissed him for the last time in front of the door to the wedding hall and his emotion was overflowing. He kissed him back as passionate as he could and let a drop of tears fell from the brink of his black orbs. Keeping his façade, Daikenja was the one who ended the kiss and opened the door to the hell of his love life. He walked side-by-side with Shinou and stopped when they reached the altar. Shinou walked slowly to the altar and there Rufus von Bielefeld was already waiting for him with her white gown. She looked beautiful, as expected from Bielefeld's family. Daikenja knew that Rufus loved Shinou since she entered the military and Daikenja could see it through her emerald eyes. Those eyes always looked at Shinou with a longing feeling. She always smiled her brightest when she talked with Shinou or just simply talked about him. Though, she loved him, she knew she couldn't win over Shinou - because she knew Shinou was deeply in loved with Daikenja. So, she kept quiet about it.

Then, the opportunity came and the advisors got a meeting to discuss about a heir to the throne. There, they chose Rufus because she was the most outstanding candidate. Rufus had always worn a man's disguise and her skills in swordsmanship and magic was excellent. Because of that, they came to term and announced that Rufus would provide a heir that they wanted. Rufus refused at first because she knew that Shinou didn't love her and the blond king loved the double black. However the advisors forced her and threatened to discard her family from their position in the kingdom. Since, Bielefeld's family at that time still got not enough strength and Rufus afraid what would happen to her family, she agreed. After they managed to win over Rufus, at that time they came to Shinou and forced him into the marriage.

Daikenja darted his eyes away from the scene in front of him when the priest asked Shinou to kiss his new wife as a symbol of marriage bond. When the kiss ended, the priest announced them as husband and wife. All the room's occupants clapped their hands and wished congratulations. Shinou smiled and wrapped his arm around his new wife's waist intimately. Daikenja couldn't stand the view, escaped from the hall and went to his room in the newly build Blood Pledge Castle. Little did he know the blond king was looking at him with guilt but he forced a smile out from his lips and pretended to be happy. Alone, the double black let all his emotions poured out and for the first time in his life, he cried his heart out.

And another hell was coming.

He was the one who ripped Shinou's soul from his body and enclosed the blond king's soul in the temple. At that time, Rufus was already pregnant with Shinou's child. Shinou told him personally about it and requested Daikenja to help him trapping the Originators inside his soul. The double black refused at first but knew there was no chance to destroy the Originators, he agreed. Rufus knew it too and she just silently agreed. Though, her eyes showed great distressed, she didn't voice it out. She was a tough woman. Shinou was glad that he chose her as a wife even though he didn't love her. Rufus acknowledged that and did her duty as a wife without regret. When, Daikenja did a private ceremony for lock in the Originators, Rufus was there too. She watched how her husband's soul was ripped apart and how his face was showed a great pain. She wanted to hold him but she knew, she wasn't the one that he needed. However, Rufus watched it quietly and held all her sentiment to herself. She let Daikenja kissed her husband for the last time because she knew the double black deserved it better than her. There, the two souls watched their beloved died in front of their eyes.

Then, the heir was born and Daikenja helped Rufus as her right hand man since Shinou was gone. When it was the time, Daikenja went to the Shinou temple and asked for bless from Shinou for granting him reincarnation. There, Daikenja end his life as the Great Sage in history.

Shinou eyed Murata silently. He saw Murata expression changed from content to despair. He wondered what could happen that make his Sage made that kind of face. 'Did I ask the wrong question?' Shinou speculated. When Shinou just about to ask a question, Murata looked into Shinou's eyes and smiled. That smile of his Sage showing him, looked miserable and full of his hidden emotions. Without the blond king realized, he walked slowly to Murata and hugged him.

Murata looked at Shinou with shock. His eyes were wide like a saucer and his body stiffened. "S-Shinou?" He stumbled on his own words. His heart started to pound loudly. Blush crept onto his face.

Shinou then realized what he had done and released his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Shinou said quickly and turned away from the double black teen. Without meant it, Shinou once again hurting the Sage's feelings.

Murata felt his heart was once again torn into pieces. Just like when, Shinou told him that he was going to marry Rufus. Murata quickly put on the front and made his normal stance. "It's okay. And about your question earlier, it feels great to be reborn but when your death comes, the soul ripping process is really hurt. I bet you know the feelings, right Shinou?"

"Yeah… I knew the feelings. You can never describe it. It must be hurt for you my Sage for repeating that process so many times." Shinou smiled sadly and there, the guilt taunted him again. "I'm sorry"

"Never say sorry, again. I never blamed it on you. It was my choice after all." Murata smiled reassuringly though his heart was still hurt from Shinou's earlier actions.

Shinou sighed and sat back on one of the forbidden boxes. 'Even though, you said that, I still feel guilty' he thought bitterly.

"I'm going to my room. It's been late at night." Murata said and walked away from his beloved - with grave feelings. 'Why? Why I still fall for you? I shouldn't feel like this. We don't live on the past and I should have moved on.'

"Daikenja" Shinou called him.

Murata stopped dead on his track. 'It's been a long time since I heard you utter that name with so much emotions.' Without turning his back, the double black asked, "Yes?" The Sage could hear his own voice was shaking. Murata could felt a small hope when that name slipped from the blond haired king's lips.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry"

His small hope was shattered with those words uttered from Shinou's lips. Again and again, Shinou always managed to crush that little hope of him. Still facing his back to Shinou, Murata replied dejectedly.

"It's okay. Good night"

* * *

><p>After Murata left him alone in the Oracle room, Shinou thought about their love life during 4000 years ago. When he was still alive and his Daikenja was beside him all the time - helping him built the Shin Makoku now. Shinou sighed and placed his chin on his palm.<p>

"Daikenja"

The name once again slipped from his lips. Shinou missed saying that name. How that name sounded when he said it out loud.

He missed Daikenja's eyes. His black orbs would always look at him lovingly. He missed Daikenja's hair. How the black silky strands would felt when he touch it. He missed Daikenja's voice. How his voice would call his name softly and full with love. He missed Daikenja's touch. How he would always caressed his cheeks with so much care - like he was a porcelain doll that needed to be touch with care. He missed Daikenja's love. He always love him full heartedly. Never did anything to make him sad and in the end it was Shinou himself that betrayed their love - a forced betrayal. Above all Shinou missed him. Their time together.

However, Shinou could never tell his Daikenja's reincarnation that he still love him despite he was not the old Daikenja. Yes, that was true. Shinou loved Murata. But, he was scared of rejection. What if… his Sage didn't have any feelings for him? What if… his Sage loved another? What if… Murata never loved him in the first place? And what if… too many reasons were clouded over his mind. Everything seemed not promising and would hurt him in the end.

If that happened, how cruel this world could be.

Shinou remembered their conversations from few months ago. When, they were discussing about Wolfram's new family. At that time, what Murata said had pierced the blond king's heart.

_***Flashback***_

"_What? Who's wanted to be your lover?"_

"_Hmm… You, of course. My beloved Daikenja" Shinou repressed his lips from laughing out loud at Murata's annoyed expression._

_Even though he said it playfully, he really meant it. Maybe his Sage would never found it out. Though, he showed a childish face and actions, Shinou always repressed his real emotion deep inside his heart and locked it with a safe lock. A lock called façade. Where these emotions would safe from any pry eyes. _

…

_Another was when they were alone._

"_Yeah, I suppose you're right. Sometimes, I want us to go back to our previous life. When I was still alive and you were there with me" _

"_I-It's impossible. I maybe hold the soul of Daikenja but I'm just an 18 years old teenager" Murata hesitantly answering Shinou. His eyes lowered down and he stared on the floor._

"_You're right, my Sage. We can never be in love like at that time" Shinou sighed. When, his Sage said that words, Shinou could felt his heart was shattered. He was right, his Sage never love him. Never once the double black loved him in this new body of him. It was impossible. Impossible to get back to that time. Four thousand years ago._

_***Flashback end***_

Shinou could feel his eyes damp. He placed his hand on his eyes, feeling it.

Tears?

Shinou never shed tears in his whole life. He couldn't believe it. And now he was a soul without a solid form - how could he let his tears out?

It was impossible. Yet, he was crying right now. This wetness on his cheeks was a proof.

Shinou never cried.

Even when his love was destroyed. Even when he left Daikenja alone in his room crying while he was feigned happy beside his new wife. Even when his soul was leaving his body. Even when Daikenja decided to reincarnate over times and took his life in front of him for the sake of reincarnation. Shinou never cried.

What had happened?

Shinou let his tears poured silently. He didn't understand but he somewhat knew this must be happened because he never let out his confined emotions for 4000 years after he was separated from his Daikenja. He really did love his Daikenja, his Sage… his Murata.

"Daikenja… my Sage"

Alone in the dark room with only moonlight as a light source, Shinou let out all his bottled emotions and feelings escaped from his heart. His tears silently accompanied him for all the remaining night. A night of despair.

* * *

><p>The news about Waltorana's child reached Blood Pledge Castle. A letter was sent telling the Maou on his new born child. He invited the young Maou to see his child. Yuuri was happy when he received the letter. He was happy for Waltorana. He couldn't wait to see the baby. Yuuri told Gunter that he would go to the Bielefeld's castle the next day after he got the letter. Gunter smiled and said this time he'll accompany Yuuri with Conrad. He also wanted to visit Waltorana since he couldn't come to his wedding and properly greeting his wife, Lady Anneliese.<p>

They left the Blood Pledge Castle early morning and arrived at Bielefeld's land during late afternoon. Waltorana greeted and brought them to the guest room. He asked them to wait while he got his wife.

"Hmm… I wonder what Waltorana's baby will look like." Yuuri said and added, "Conrad, do you think he will look like Waltorana or Lady Anneliese?" While boring his black orbs into Conrad's brown eyes.

Conrad just smiled his warm smile and answered, "I don't know. Maybe both"

Gunter clasped his hands together and dreamily said, "I'm sure he'll be so cute. A beautiful baby is always a pleasure to hold"

Yuuri shuddered on Gunter's words. 'What did he mean by 'pleasure'?'. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I suppose you're right, Gunter."

The door opened and revealed the people they were waiting for all this time. Waltorana entered first and Lady Anneliese followed behind him with a bundle in her arms. She greeted the guest and bowed.

"Heika, it's been long since I last saw you. Sir Weller, Lord von Christ… it's a pleasure to meet you" she said politely and bowed in courtesy.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Anneliese. I'm sorry for not attending your wedding. I'm very busy with the work." Gunter bowed and smiled.

"It's okay. I don't really mind since you've taken initiative to visit us." She smiled her reassuring smile and Gunter sighed in relief. Conrad smiled too and bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lady Anneliese."

She smiled and turned his attention to the double black king when she heard he was speaking.

"Well, I received a letter from Lord von Bielefeld. It's about your baby" Yuuri said and smiled.

"My husband was really happy when he first got a hold of our son." Lady Anneliese chuckled. Meanwhile, Waltorana was blushed and covered his red face with a scoff. The three guests looked at Waltorana in awe - they never seen, this hard-headed Lord blushed before, and it was a rare sight. The blond lady smiled more at her guests reactions, guessed it couldn't be helped. It was Waltorana's fault for being a very strict person. She then added, "He was smiling non-stop and never let our baby go" Waltorana's blush was raised two shades harder and he cough.

When Waltorana got a hold of his son, he was truly happy. A joy seemed to fill his empty heart after he lost his beloved nephew. A joy that he always got from his late-nephew, Wolfram. This new child really did look a lot like Wolfram. A boy and he named him Wolfram von Bielefeld. Just like his late-nephew's name. He loved him. After he lost Wolfram, Waltorana was mourned for a few weeks. He loved Wolfram so much, like his own son. If he could, he would never let Wolfram went to the battlefield or dangerous mission. That was why he always wanted to keep Wolfram to himself despite his ambitions to make him as the Maou.

Now, he had his own son, Waltorana vowed to himself to protect him from all the danger and threats. Never again he would let his son encounter the same fate as his late-nephew.

Yuuri laughed and said, "Well, it's to be expected. Who in this world not happy when they get to hold their own child. Furthermore, this is your first child" the double black then added, "Hmm… may I take a look at your child?"

"Of course" Lady Anneliese then handed her baby boy to the young Maou. Yuuri took a look at the baby. When he took a look at the baby, Yuuri realized that the little baby looked just like _his_ Wolfram. He cradled him softly and carefully. His face softened and he smiled his real smile after a long time. It was such a long time since his face looked so calm and in pure bliss.

Gunter and Conrad smiled, they were happy that their Maou could get his life back. Waltorana smiled too. He relieved that the young teen in front of him flashed his real smile after a long time. Two years. It was a very long time, to not smile from one's heart. No one could endure that but Yuuri managed it. Though, it was quite hard for him not to smile from his heart - but the feeling of despair just escaped from his heart and let his body took over his mind and emotions.

After taking a few minutes admiring the baby in his arms, Yuuri asked, "What's the gender?" The baby was beautiful - with his wavy golden blond hair and emerald green eyes, soft pale skin and red puffy cheeks - it was hard to determine the gender. 'You look like my Wolfram' he thought inwardly.

"He is a boy, Heika." She replied with motherly smile.

"What is his name? He is such a beautiful child." Yuuri touch his red cheeks with his index finger and the baby giggled. It seemed like the baby had taken liking at Yuuri.

"It's Wolfram. Wolfram von Bielefeld." Waltorana answered on behalf of his wife. Yuuri's eyes wide opened before he closed and opened it again. This time with a soft look, he said the one name that he had missed so much during all these times.

"Wolfram"

* * *

><p>They arrived at Blood Pledge Castle at night.<p>

Back at the Blood Pledge Castle, in the garden, Yuuri was smiling and spoke. "That baby, his name is Wolfram. He looks just like Wolfram."

A cheerful voice was lacing with melancholy. Despite the double black tried his best not to show his emotions, the brown haired soldier could easily detected it. Conrad just smiled and looked at his godson - a perfect mask on his smiling face, though he was sad with the words that were out from Yuuri's lips.

"Ne, Conrad? What was Wolfram looked like when he was a baby?" Yuuri looked at Conrad with teary eyes. Conrad couldn't hold his feelings, wrapped the teen in his arms. Yuuri let go of his pent-up emotions and sobbed quietly onto Conrad's chest.

Conrad moved his hand in a circle move on Yuuri's back. A touch of comforting. He didn't utter a word even Yuuri had asked him a question. It didn't need to be said - only actions. This was more important, calming the hurt teen in his arms.

The brown haired soldier held a dear feeling for his own godson but he could never tell him that. He _loved_ his godson. But his duty came first and knowing that the double black was in loved with his younger brother, Conrad kept quiet. He kept quiet though his heart hurting every time he saw Yuuri was laughing with his younger brother. His heart shattered when Yuuri told him that he loved the blond demon and going to confess his love. He only could saw from afar and wished them happiness. A real happiness.

Then, that day arrived.

The day of doom.

Wolfram left them and 'went' by himself. During these days, Yuuri was like a living corpse. Moving only when people moved him. Conrad's heart once again crushed into tiny pieces and he stayed by Yuuri's side – days and nights. Succumbing to his needs. This young boy was a treasure in his heart. Yuuri also the one that made him smiled truthfully – after he lost his beloved Julia. Yes, Julia… he loved her. But, she only think of him as a rather _close_ companion and got engaged with Adelbert. He retreated quietly. Later, he received news of Julia's death. His Julia was dead. Conrad was devastated and he lost himself – till he never smiled again. Then, Shinou asked him to transferred Julia's soul to Earth to become a new Maoh. He followed the order dutifully – though his heart ached. He watched Julia's new family. He suggested a name for her and it was Yuuri – meant July – just like Julia's name. Then, a boy was born. His heart was fluttered from joy of watching his godson and he smiled – sincerely. He vowed to protect him with his life and would not let him met destiny just like his Julia – he would not let him die. He loved him so much that his heart ached every time he saw Yuuri broke in front of his eyes.

That night, during Waltorana's wedding party. He saw many people were trying to make the Maou look at them. Most of them were looking with wicked eyes and rotten mind. He stood by him most of the time to protect the innocent teen. When a bunch of shameless ladies distracted him, he had left Yuuri with that wicked Aloisia. Then, Yuuri was coming back into the hall with Lord Gilbert was trailing behind him. He could see through that young Lord's honey eyes that he was truly in loved with Yuuri. Conrad knew that, and he was trying to match the double black with the brunet. He didn't care if his heart crushed. As long as _his_ Yuuri was happy, he even willing to offer his soul to the devil. He tried to speak about it during their usual sword training. However, Yuuri was mad. Mad at him for trying to make him forget about Wolfram. For the first time, Yuuri was showing resentment towards him and the double black avoided him for a few days until he came to apologize. Yuuri said it was okay but Conrad's heart could never heal from it. It would stay as a _new_ scar in his heart.

Now, here… they stayed like that until Yuuri's erratic breath was ceased to soft breathing and his sobs were stopped. He held Yuuri possessively until he was asked to be release. "I'm okay now, Conrad. Thank you" the double black said while smiling - though his eyes were telling a different emotion.

"Are you sure?" A worried voice could be heard from Conrad.

Yuuri just nodded his head and smiled again. "I just missed him" the double black then added, "Chibi Wolf really looks like Wolfram. And he reminds me of Wolfram."

"Chibi Wolf?" Conrad looked at Yuuri questioning.

"Mmm… Chibi Wolf. Don't you think that name is cute for him?" Yuuri smiled softly and his sorrow was forgotten momentarily.

"Yes, it is"

Relief washed through Conrad's heart at a display of emotion in front of him. 'I guess that little Wolfram would make him forget for a while of his distress'.

They walked back into the castle with different thoughts.

Yuuri was thinking that his live was never this dull, this hurt that he felt – if he let Wolfram arranged their marriage earlier when they just got engaged. But, his stupid Earth prejudice made Wolfram waited for him for more than a year. Just when he realized that he loved the blond demon and confessed his feelings – Wolfram was taken from him – by a fate that was worse than any torment.

Fate called 'Death'.

If only, if only… he could bring Wolfram to this life, he would do anything even if he had to kill himself for the change of Wolfram's life.

In the meantime, Conrad was thinking about Yuuri's happiness. He was going to help Yuuri attain his happiness even if he had to let another guy or lady marry _his_ Yuuri. As long as the double black was happy – Conrad would be content with it.

Conrad escorted the double black until his bedroom door and said, "Good night, Yuuri."

Yuuri replied back with the same tone, "Good night, Conrad."

Conrad waited till the young Maou closed his door before he walked in the direction of his own room. The brown haired soldier whispered quietly in a tender voice, "May you have a sweet dream"

* * *

><p>Yeah, finished it! You like it? Hope you'll XD Hmm.. I inserted some Conyuu here. But, it's only one-sided Conyuu. I'm Wolfyuu fans always be and forever! XDD But when I watched anime or reading manga, I think there are some little romance between Conrad and Yuuri. But, I knew Yuuri gradually taken liking to Wolfram. He's just not realizes it yet, dense as ever.<p>

Shinou/Murata - I can't stop to express feelings between these two historic people. If they're in romance relationship, I bet Shinou and Murata will try to hide their own feelings after being separated for 4000 years. If only one of them express their feelings openly, then, they'll be happy. But, that will take long time before both of them to realize yet. And about Rufus von Bielefeld. I heard about something like, Wolfram is the descendant of Shinou and Rufus is a woman. Even though, she or he used man disguise in the anime. So, I think this could be in my plot *grins*. I made Rufus is the result of Shinou and Daikenja's separation. I can't help to tell the history between these three people.

Yeah, I chose the name as Wolfram not Wilfred like I firstly came with this story. Thanks to my reviewer, Yuthe. He or she suggested it since I posted chapter 1 and also, thank you to Yumi-chan Hamano for making my decision, stronger.

Waa~ This is the first time I babbling too much, right? *laughs nervously* There will be huge time-line skip in this story for every chapter. Since, I'm not going to tell the everyday occurrence. This story will take more than 100 years to finished. Whoa! i can't! I'll not be alive at that time.

...

Next chapter will be:

**Chapter 8: New Found Happiness**

Summary: Chibi Wolf will be 10 years old = 2 years in human age. Sara came to the castle for a visit, and Chibi Wolf going to drive Sara away from Yuuri. This one sentence I'm going to enter in the plot.

Wolfram said in his baby voice, "Me wan to mawy Yuuri" = Me want to marry Yuuri (should I make the sentence like usual or pretend like a baby)

All jaws dropped including Waltorana.

...

Ahahaha! You like it? Yeah, a lot of cute scene next chapter! Wolfram/Yuuri~! I'm not finish writing, yet. But yeah, I had write the whole plot for chapter 8. My writing style will stay like this. I'm sorry though, I changed the way I'm writing. But I hope you'll like it.

Anyways, please R & R! *It gives motivation to me XD*


	9. Chapter 8: New Found Happiness

**After Death, Comes Life**

**Warning: **unbeta'd and OOCness.** (grammatical errors are to be expected!)**

**Anonymous review reply:**

**sha: **Thank you for liking this story. I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing. It will certainly bright my days :D

** anonymous:** Yeah, me also glad that I used his real name. Thank you for the compliment, I'll my best to keep the good job :)

**babybee:** Hihihi... Wolfie sure is cute. Isn't he. Nah, this chapter would definitely bring the double cuteness to Chibi Wolf. It'll be in baby talk X3

**To all who reviews last chapter, I thank you and hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: New Found Happiness<strong>

It had been long since the time Wolfram's reincarnation was born to this world. Blood Pledge Castle was still stayed the same and maintain as the strong fortress in Shin Makoku that placed the most powerful mazoku in this world full of magic and wonder.

Years passed, Wolfram and Yuuri's relationship were growing closer. They had become so much closer that nothing could separate the two of them.

Wolfram was in his 10 years old and he looked exactly like 2 years old in human age. Since, mazoku was slowly aging compared to human, Wolfram could still be called as a baby though his age was 10 years old full. He still could not speak clearly but he had managed to utter some words that could be depicted and understood by the people surrounding him. He grew to be even more beautiful in these ten years. His blond hair shone. His emerald green eyes were glimmering with brilliant shades. His pale skin added more to his beauty. All people adored him and praised him to be such a beautiful demon when he grew up. However, one thing that changed. Wolfram had grown up to be bratty and stubborn. Waltorana had always spoiled him and Wolfram grew up always want everything did according to him.

After many years had passed, Yuuri had overcome his duty as a Maou. He now could do the jobs given to him correctly and long gone his childish attitude. Sometimes, he would also succumb to his old habit - smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously, while scratching the back of his head - the gestures of nervous.

That one never changed.

Yuuri also did not change much in his physical form. He did not age like what his people thought. His form stayed like that of his 16 years old. Even though, his supposed age right now was 28 years old. He maybe looked childish but his judgement over matter had been more sharp and accurate.

In addition, he had managed slowly overcome his grief for losing his fiancé. Yuuri had been able to smile from his heart and his face softened - a result of lesser the load that he had carried since the day Wolfram had passed away. A load called love and guilty. It was not as if his love for Wolfram was lessening. He loved him - Wolfram - still and always but he had been able to controlled more on his feelings and moving on to his life.

During these years, Yuuri always paid visits to Bielefeld's land to saw the little blond demon. He grew fondness towards Chibi Wolf and the baby grew attached to him. They would always play and spent time together. And always, when it was time to go back to the Blood Pledge Castle, Wolfram would cry and clung to him, not letting him go. As if he knew, that Yuuri was his past lover and did not want to leave again. However, when Yuuri whispered words of comfort and convinced him, Wolfram slowly stopped crying and smiled his angelic smile. He would always listen to Yuuri like a good boy.

Only Yuuri.

No one else.

Waltorana and his wife did not mind this and welcoming the young Maou whenever he came to visit them. They did feel happy that the fact the Maou came to visit them and if that not happened, Wolfram would surely making a lot of fuss. He would throw things and crying the whole day if his request was not fulfil. That always managed to make Waltorana got a massive headache. The day occurrences in Bielefeld's castle circled on Chibi Wolf.

And… one thing that no one knew, Wolfram was the reincarnation of his past life. The fiancé of 27th Maou of Shin Makoku. Wolfram von Bielefeld. The same name with his reincarnation. With different parents.

Apart from two people.

* * *

><p>It was a fine and beautiful morning in Blood Pledge Castle. Bad omen birds were making their usual noises of 'Bad omen' and Kohi were flying around the castle while chattering their teeth as a way of communication. A carriage saw passed the castle front gate and the black hair Maou with several of his advisors and protectors were waiting patiently on the stairs near the entrance. The carriage stopped in front of them and the door opened revealing a beautiful person in his late twenty - even though he looked like a 17 years old teenager.<p>

That person was Saralegui.

Sara's appearance did not change over these times. He still looked like when Yuuri first saw him. With his pale blond hair flowing straight across his face, a brilliant shade of honey eyes and pale complexion, Saralegui was one of those beautiful people that made every person envy him.

"Sara! Welcome!" Yuuri said cheerfully.

"Yuuri… it's been a long time" Sara walked to his friend and hugged him. Berias, his uncle and protector was following behind him with his stoic face.

Yuuri laughed and said, "Well… it's certainly long. So, how are you?" He asked. Black eyes focused on his seisaku friend.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Sara asked with same curiousness.

"I'm fine too. You still did not change. Just like when I saw you for the first time." Yuuri said while walking to the castle door. Sara followed side-by-side him while smiling.

"I'm a seisaku and it is to be expected. Since, our kinds are rare human. We live far beyond normal human age and almost more than mazoku normal lifespan" Sara said and added, "And speaking of which, you as well didn't age from the very last time I saw you" curious, he looked Yuuri in the eyes. Honey met black. He had wanted to ask Yuuri why he had not aged like normal half mazoku.

"Well, both of us are the same. Looks like we'll out-live others." He said in sad voice and added, "My mazoku blood fused with my human blood, and now, I aged slower than normal mazoku. Murata told me that." Yuuri explained. However, Murata did not tell him the real reason why Yuuri would age much slower than demon.

"Hmm… that's interesting. We're destined to be together" Sara smiled slyly. Yuuri did not understand the meaning of it and laughing, thinking of it as a joke.

"Well, we'll always be friends. So, why you come today?" Yuuri had meant to ask that question but he forgot when they started the conversation.

"Ah, about that. Actually, I want to renew the peace treaty between Small Shimaron and Shin Makoku. Since, that one time when we made a treaty, Big Shimaron was involved in this. And also, there're some rumors that Big Shimaron is threatening other countries that signed peace treaty with Shin Makoku."

Yuuri silently listened to all the information escaped from Sara's mouth. His mind wandered around the words. 'Why? Why they need to make a fuss again? Didn't the people choose their king by themselves? I'm pretty sure after Conrad's incident, Blue Wind; people of Big Shimaron would not be quiet. I heard that they changed the king too. It's not Lanzhil anymore. If I'm not mistaken their king is Lanzhil's nephew. Someone called by King Lanzhil 2'

A long silent from the Maou, worried the Small Shimaron King. Sara looked at Yuuri's changed expression and wondered if he was all right. Noticing the double black would not speak anytime soon, Sara decided to ask him.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked worriedly.

Yuuri looked at Sara and saw his worried face. "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry. Just thinking about what Big Shimaron is planning now. It's been more than ten years since they made ruckuses." He smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sorry. I was mean to visit you that time when you were in grief but there were some problems with Big Shimaron and Caloria" Sara said apologetically.

"It's nothing. It has been a long time. I'm gradually healing" Yuuri smiled and looked at Sara with thankful eyes.

"Hmm… I see… are you still single?" Sara asked with a hint of courting. However…

"…I don't feel like marry anyone" was Yuuri only answer. Thus, breaking Saralegui's only hope.

Saralegui liked or maybe _loved_ his friend. Yuuri was his first friend and his first love. However, when he fell for the double black, he already had a fiancé. He then backed off from the two and decided to never telling his feeling for the Maou.

He loved Yuuri.

He loved everything about him. His power. His passion. His loyalty. His bravery. His strength. His kindness. He first fell in love with the Maou's powerful maryoku but slowly he fell for him. Completely. And now… He loved hearing his soothing voice. He loved his innocent look. He loved the way he walked. He loved his hair, his eyes and beautiful heart. On top of all, Sara loved Shibuya Yuuri. His best friend and foe.

When, he heard about Wolfram's death, Sara was shocked. He was worried about the young king's state. He wanted to come but there were some problems with Big Shimaron and Caloria. He had to deal with King Lanzhil overthrown and gave back some of the Caloria people that he used during the forbidden box incident. He was messed up at those times. He wanted to visit Yuuri. Really wanted to visit him. When, he settled with all the things, he heard the young Maou was going back to his home, Earth. Therefore, he waited for an opportunity. However, they never come. The Big Shimaron people asked him to be their king but Sara objected and he had enough power. His ambition lessened after the incident with Janus. He did realize maybe he should only focus on his country.

Sara sighed silently and he changed the topic, "Well, I'm going to stay here until evening before I'm going back to my country. I hope you'll entertain me" the Small Shimaron King winked playfully at the Maou - he meant it in different way.

Yuuri being his naïve and oblivious self did not understand the deep meaning of the words, "Well, you're my guest. Of course I'm going to entertain you"

Meanwhile, Conrad was walking behind the two young kings with Berias next to him. He knew Saralegui loved Yuuri but he did not like him. He did not like Sara because he always plotting behind them. Conrad could not read his mind and it was difficult to know what he thought about. He wanted Yuuri to be happy and married but not with the King of Small Shimaron. He clenched his hand until his knuckles went white and glared at the seisaku King. Berias seemed to notice Conrad's actions placed his hands on his double swords. Ready to protect his King from the threat. Conrad then realized what he had done and composed himself to calm down. He bowed apologetically at Berias and Berias nodded but still had his hands on his sword.

The two young Kings chatted without care and not even realized the tense atmosphere behind them. However, Sara just pretended not to care of his surrounding. He was always sharp and he knew what happened behind of him. He gave a small glance at Berias to calm down. Berias saw and put his hands down from the swords. Conrad took notice too and he knew the pale blond haired king was aware of what happened at the back. He still did not like him even if Yuuri always said that Sara had changed for good. Conrad eyed the blond king warily and he would make sure his Yuuri would not fall for the sneaky King.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Bielefeld's castle.<p>

A noble family was having their breakfast when a cry was erupted from their little baby following with some objects were threw carelessly.

"Waaahh~~!"

It could be heard from the dining hall of Bielefeld's castle and it was echoed to the whole castle. A pair of husband and wife tried to persuade their little baby to stop crying but the cries only to be amplifying and caused the parents to the boy to cover their ears from a very loud cry. This happened because the little baby wanted to meet the person he had come to like. That troublesome little child was Wolfram von Bielefeld, son of Waltorana von Bielefeld and Anneliese von Spitzberg. Wolfram was making a ruckus by crying and throwing things. This crying and throwing incident happened when he was saying that he wanted to see Yuuri. However, Waltorana said no.

"Papa, me wan to see Yuu~!" He cried and pleaded with his puppy eyes.

"But, Wolfram… you were just seeing Yuuri two days ago." Waltorana said in distressed voice.

"No! Me wan to see Yuu! Yuu~!" Chibi Wolf was crying while throwing his bottle on the table. He then, got down from his chair and stomped his feet repeatedly on the floor. As an act of rebelling.

"My Lord… why don't you just bring him to Heika? I'm sure Heika will be happy too" Anneliese smiled at the scene in front of her. It was cute seeing both his husband and son arguing like little children - well, Wolfram for sure was a baby and seeing Waltorana argued with her baby was just adorable.

"But dear… we just saw Heika two days ago and what he'll say if Wolfram is going there just to bother him with his Maou's jobs" Waltorana said while eyeing his crying son.

"I believe Yuuri Heika will not think like that. We both know and all people in this castle and Blood Pledge Castle know that Yuuri Heika adores Wolfram."

Those words from his wife were not going to help him at all. Waltorana sighed and he slowly massaged his temple to ease the headache he got from dealing with his stubborn son. He felt like his head was going to blow up. This child just liked his late-nephew. So stubborn and hardheaded. No. His nephew, Wolfram was very much better and would always listen to him.

He missed him, Wolfram.

Waltorana sighed again and said in a calmer voice, "I don't know who he after is. His hard-headed and stubbornness are just too much"

Anneliese just giggled and said, "Well, in case you don't realize it dear… Wolfram is after you. He acts just like you - hard-headed and stubborn. When, the two of you made a decision you'll not back-down from it."

Meanwhile, Wolfram was still crying and he looked at both his Mother and Father talked about him. He loved his Mother more than his Father because his Mother always listened to him and talked with a soft voice and patience. He then looked at his Father. He stopped crying for a little while and took a minute to scoffed and glaring at Waltorana. Waltorana saw him and gave him a sharp look.

Wolfram stared back, before he cried and stomp his feet "I dun lik Papa! I hat Papa!"

"My Lord…" Lady Anneliese just smiled lovingly and gave her husband a just-do-what-Wolfram-wants look.

Waltorana sighed for umpteenth times this morning, stood up from his chair and walked to his still crying son.

"Okay. Papa will take you to see Yuuri after this. Stop crying and throwing things. Or I'll not let you see him, promise?" Waltorana said in a stern voice and he was squatting to be on eyed-level with his little baby.

Wolfram immediately stopped crying and only his hiccups were leaving. He then said cheerfully in his baby voice, "Me promis. Papa wil brin' me see Yuu, ok?"

"Okay, I promise too" Waltorana smiled and carried Wolfram. He then, wiped his tears away and pinched his puffy red cheek - after so much crying - playfully. Wolfram's smile widened and he acted like an angel for the sake of seeing Yuuri.

"Yay~! Yuu~ me can see Yuu~" he giggled and clapped his hands together.

Both of husband and wife sighed in relief and looked at their son lovingly. They continued with their interrupted-breakfast and Waltorana told one of the maids to inform the servant to prepare a carriage. Since, they would be leaving after breakfast to see the young Maou.

* * *

><p>Waltorana with his wife and Wolfram were in the carriage heading to the Blood Pledge Castle. Wolfram was hyper-happy and he couldn't stop from bouncing on the carriage's seat. He was just too happy to see Yuuri. He really missed him. Even if it was just two days ago when Yuuri came to visit him at Bielefeld. Wolfram's world evolved around the black hair Maou. He had known him since he was little baby and could barely speak. Wolfram himself did not know the reason why he could not be separate from Yuuri. It was as if he was going to sad if Yuuri was not in his live. He needed Yuuri. He needed him. So much. However, of course little Wolfram still could not understand this feeling of wanting to be with his special someone. What he knew, he just could not stand if Yuuri was not with him.<p>

"Wolfram, stop bouncing in the carriage or we're not going to see Yuuri." Waltorana warned in a strict tone.

Wolfram stopped quickly and pouted his small mouth. He looked so adorable like that; even Waltorana was blushing while looking at his son. 'Cute!' he thought. Meanwhile, Lady Anneliese smiled and patted her lap for Wolfram.

"Wolfie, here… come sit with Mama" she said in her motherly voice. Wolfram quickly jumped to his mother's lap and sat quietly. Meanwhile, Waltorana was sighing, 'Why can't he listens to my words when I'm not threatening him and listen to Anneliese like a good boy' The Lord looked at the scene in front of him and smiled. 'Well, maybe I'm too strict with him'

"That's my boy. We'll arrive soon and you can play with Yuuri. Okay?" Lady Anneliese said again in soothing voice.

His bright big emerald green eyes, sparkling at the thought of seeing Yuuri. Finally, he could see Yuuri. He then giggled and clapped his hands happily. "Waii~ Yuu~ me can see Yuu~!"

* * *

><p>"Ah! Lord von Bielefeld!" Said Darcascos while bowing his baldhead.<p>

"Darcascos, where is Yuuri Heika?" Said Waltorana while cradling Wolfram with him.

"He is in the garden with Saralegui Heika"

"Yuu~ I wan to see Yuu~" Wolfram whined while squirming in his father's arms.

Waltorana sighed and said to his stubborn son, "Wolfram, Yuuri Heika is busy and we can't disturb him. We'll see him after this."

Wolfram squirmed more and he made another tantrum. "No! I wan Yuu~!"

Lady Anneliese smiled and took her son from her husband, "Wolfie, Heika is busy. He'll see you after him finish his job, okay?"

Wolfram looked at his mother's face with teary-eyed and started crying. "But… I wan Yuu… Yuu…"

"Waaa~!"

His cries echoed to the whole castle and startled the two Kings from their conversation. Saralegui looked at Yuuri with confused face. He then decided to ask since curiosity had forced him.

"Yuuri, whose child, is it?"

Yuuri blinked at Sara's sudden question. Then, he realized that there was a cry of a little child. The Maou smiled lovingly and answered his friend, "That's my sweetheart"

Sara looked at Yuuri questioning and wondered what did he meant by that. 'Don't tell me that is his child. But, he did say that he's single'. A few thoughts lingering on the Small Shimaron King's mind but he was disturbed when Yuuri walked away from him and motioned him to wait for him. Sara just stared at the Maou's back and decided to sit down on the bench. After a few minutes, the cries were silenced and the blond-haired King saw the double black with a blond little boy in his arms.

A look of shock showed on the blond King's face. He stared right at the view in front of him. There, Yuuri was cradling the little demon in his arms lovingly and the baby was still crying in that said person. Shock because he never saw Yuuri had that loving and softened face after the Maou lost his fiancé. Though, he was shocked, a relieve washed through him. 'Guess I'll never be the one to make him made that kind of face' he smiled sadly. Another shock was because the little boy looked like a small version of the Maou's late's fiancé. He wondered if the child was the Maou's son with Lord von Bielefeld. Based on his guessed, the little demon would be about 2 years old look but despite that, Sara knew that demon age five times slower than human. 'So, the child's age is about ten years old'. If he was really ten years old kid, then, it was impossible that child was Yuuri and Lord von Bielefeld's son. Nevertheless, he never heard that a male demon or half-demon male could give birth. The thought of male's pregnancy forced a light amuse smile curled on his lips. However, he thought it would be wonderful if he could have a child with Yuuri. The one he loved. A slight chuckled from Yuuri interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the Maou to saw him cradled the crying boy in his arms while whispering a soft voice. The view made him smiled.

In front of the Small Shimaron King, Yuuri took Wolfram in his arms and cradled him. He shortly forgot about his other companion and focused solely to the bundle in his arms. He smiled and never thought that Wolfram would be forced Waltorana to meet with him. Well, he supposed to know about it. Since, Wolfram was quite stubborn himself. When he saw Waltorana in the guest room, his heart fluttered in joy of seeing Wolfram. He also missed him. Even though, he just was seeing him two days ago. Then, he greeted the Bielefeld's Lord and his wife silently. Wolfram was still crying when Yuuri approached him and was hugging his mother tightly. Yuuri gave a look at Lady Anneliese to hand him Wolfram and she smiled. Wolfram stopped crying and looked up at Yuuri while hiccupping. Now, they were here in the garden and he had long forgotten Sara.

The blond demon baby looked at the double black's face with teary-eyed and sniffed. "Yuu… me mis Yuu" he said while hiccupping and with a broken baby voice.

Yuuri ruffled his hair lovingly and smiled. "I missed you too, Chibi Wolf" he then kissed his cheek. "Don't cry, okay? It's not cute"

Chibi Wolf smiled widely and his sobs stopped - leaving only his hiccups - while his emerald eyes were shining brightly. Yuuri loved the look on the small figure in his arms when the baby smiled. He could feel that smile was exclusively for him only. No one else. Yuuri smiled and he could feel that his heart swelled at the bright face on the angelic demon.

"Okay. That's my Wolf!"

"Umm… Yuu… don leav me"

"I'll not leave you. How can I leave you when you're so cute!" Yuuri kissed his cheek and threw him in the air playfully.

"Up... up... and high!"

"Waai~ ahaha~" Chibi Wolf giggled and he really liked it.

Both of them chuckled and giggling. Sara looked a little jealous at Chibi Wolf. He was still wondering whom the baby that looked alike Wolfram von Bielefeld was. His glasses were flashing the sunlight and made his face was unreadable. Thought he would never figure it out, Saralegui decided to ask the Maou himself.

"Yuuri, whose son is that?" He asked softly and resisted the attempt to ask another question, 'Don't tell me it's your son with Lord von Bielefeld?'

Yuuri was slightly shocked at the other voice. He then realized that he had forgotten Sara and facing the blond King as he promptly apologized. "Ah! Sara! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ignore you."

"It's okay. Beside, you didn't answer my question."

"Ah… this is son to Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld. You know that he is one of the Ten Nobles"

Sara nodded his head in understanding and he motioned at Yuuri to sit next to him on the bench. Yuuri took the invitation and sat next to Sara while Wolfram was still in his arms. "So, what is his name?" Sara asked.

"Wolfram" Yuuri smiled. Sara looked back at Yuuri's face and wondered if he heard right. "Wolfram?" He said softly. Yuuri looked at him and smiled sadly, "Hm… Wolfram. Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Looking at the change in Yuuri's demeanor, Sara kept his mouth shut from touching that 'taboo' topic. He then, tried to change the atmosphere by saying things like, 'Wolfram was so cute'. But, the blond baby only looked at Sara like he was trying to steal his Yuuri from him. Wolfram clung tightly to Yuuri and make sure that Sara did not steal his possession. Every time Sara wanted to move closer to Yuuri, Wolfram would cry and taking all Yuuri's attention to him. Sara was annoyed and he could swear that child was glaring at him.

They continued to chat until it was evening and Sara bid Yuuri goodbye.

* * *

><p>It was a nighttime in the alternate world. The two bodies could be seeing in the Royal Chamber. One of them had a golden blond hair and one with jet-black hair. People would smile if they looked at the scene. A little toddler was clinging to the teen look alike and was sleeping beside him. That was right, the toddler was Wolfram von Bielefeld, the son of Waltorana and Anneliese and the teen look alike was the Maou himself, Shibuya Yuuri - despite his 28 years old age, and he looked like 16 years old teenager.<p>

This was happened when the father to the toddler, Waltorana was forced to stay for a night since little Wolfram would not let Yuuri go. He clung to Yuuri's shirt and refused to let him go. Waltorana had tried many things to separate the two but his attempts were all failing. Lady Anneliese said it was all right to stay a night and Yuuri also given his permission. Wolfram stayed with Yuuri in his room for the night and snuggled closer to him. Yuuri could feel his heart and body warm with all the attention he got from little Wolfram.

The double black told a nighttimes bed story for the blond baby since Wolfram had nagged him to. He told a story about Cinderella and how the story ended with the two got married.

"Te pwinces and pwince get mawy. Umm… wat is mawy?" He asked, confused with the new term he learned today. The child looked at Yuuri, expectedly.

The double black smiled and ruffled his hair lovingly. Wolfram always looked so cute when he confused. He then chuckled and answered the hanging question. "Well, marry is when the two person in love decide that they should get together and tie the relationship"

Wolfram looked at him with his big emerald green eyes with a look of interested. "Lik Papa and Mama?"

"Yes, like Chibi Wolf's Papa and Mama" Yuuri smiled at the child innocent.

Wolfram seemed like thought about something when he was suddenly silent. Yuuri wondered and when the blond child opened his mouth, "Yuu… don mawy?"

The double black was taken aback by the sudden question formed from the little Wolfram. He did not answer it quickly and pondered for a few minutes. He did not know what he should answer him with. He could not say that he would not get marry to any one. It was not a good example to little child like Wolfram.

Wolfram looked at a silent Yuuri and his eyelids were starting to drop themselves. Be a baby, Wolfram was tempted to sleep and he fell into the dreamland of fairytale. There, he was dreaming an adult blond look alike him was riding a black horse with a person with black hair and eyes. They went to the Shinou Temple and vowed a marriage oath. Then, the dream was ended with the double black person looking straight at his face and kissed him. The little Wolfram smiled in his sleep and cuddled closer to the double black next to him.

When Yuuri got strength to answer the question, he then realized the little Wolfram had fall asleep. Yuuri smiled and tucked the little blond demon in the bed, near him. He then blowed the candle light and was soon drifted to the world of dream. There, he was dreaming of Wolfram - his late-fiancé - and him was riding Ao. They went to the Shinou Temple and vowed a marriage oath. Then, the dream was ended with him - an older version of him - looking straight at his beloved face and kisses him. The double black smiled in his sleep. It had been a long time since he got a nice dream and continued to drift into the bogus happiness brought to him by his dream.

At the middle of night, Yuuri was woken up due to the pain on his face. He groaned and opened his eyes groggily. When, he opened his eyes, he could see Wolfram's tiny feet was kicking him in his face. The small demon was sleeping peacefully and his body was shaped like a star. With both arms and feet stretched out from his body. He smiled remembering that Chibi Wolf was really looked like his Wolfram when he was sleeping. At a sudden, a feeling of missing the one he truly loved came by his heart and Yuuri could felt a trickle of tears was forming on the brink of his eyes. The double black let the tears poured silently and he tucked the blanket over the sprawled body and wished him goodnight.

"Good night, Chibi Wolf"

And followed by a kiss on forehead.

"Mmm… gud nite Yuu~" Wolfram mumbled in his sleep and Yuuri chuckled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, during night at Shinou temple.<p>

"Why are you doing that, Shinou?" The Sage eyed the cerulean eyed King.

Shinou only smirked and showed him the crystal ball. "Look at both of them"

The crystal ball showed a little Wolfram and Yuuri was cuddling to each other. Yuuri's arm was possessively holding onto the little demon. While, the blond little demon was sleeping happily as if he was very sure that the person holding him would protect him from all the danger - even nightmare. The both of them, smiled contently and leaving the world into another riding of dream.

Murata looked at the scene in the crystal ball and smiled. 'Shibuya, seems more happy after Wolfram was born. But still, he didn't know about the reincarnation' he then sighed and faced the blond King.

"Shinou, I know you find entertainment from this. But, why did you give that dream to both of Shibuya and Lord von Bielefeld?"

"Why? You didn't like it my Sage?" Shinou looked at the Sage's expression.

Murata sighed and he looked over the First King. "It's not like that. I'm content with Shibuya's happiness but isn't this is a little too early for them. Since, Wolfram is still a child; he wouldn't remember the dream when he got older. It'll be a wasting of time."

Shinou looked at his Sage and sighed. "It's not like that I didn't know that. But, I just wanted to see Yuuri is happy even for a second. Even if the happiness is in his dream."

"It not just a dream right?" The great Sage asked. His glasses flashed the torches lights.

Shinou kept quiet for a little while before he decided to answer. "No, that's their future. They'll be married if everything is going smoothly" he said it seriously. The way Shinou said it, managed to make the great Sage winced. The tone of it did not promise good news. He knew that Shinou was serious if he spoken with that tone of finality and certainty.

Murata pondered and thought, 'What did Shinou meant by smoothly? Does Shibuya will encounter another problem or does Lord von Bielefeld is going to get into trouble?' the double black Sage thought hard before he then contemplated that it was better if he asked directly to the said person than making his own assumptions.

"What do you mean by 'If everything was going smoothly'. What does it mean?"

Shinou's cerulean blue eyes flickered with an emotion that was even Murata could not interpreted. Shinou shifted from his standing position and looked into the crystal ball that showed Yuuri and Wolfram's bedchamber. The both of them still cuddling like there was nothing would stop them from the warm and happiness that seeped through their heart and body that night. Shinou was watching them intently. Before he spoke.

"It is their future." Shinou started slowly before he added, "But, you know that future can be change. It will change if there's a slightly disturbance or interruption" he then changed his stare at the great Sage.

Murata frowned and nodded in understanding. "I know. But… what kind of disturbance is it?"

"Anything, my Sage."

The two historic people were silenced and both of them thoughts the possible disturbance that would affect the future lies for the two of the Royal Couple.

* * *

><p>After the great Sage left the blond King alone, Shinou looked again into the crystal ball. The scenery changed and the happy future that Yuuri and Wolfram had, was changing to another possible future that was going to happen if the 'disturbance' he was saying earlier with his great Sage disrupted the time. Another possible future that was showing right now on the crystal ball was Yuuri would not marry to Wolfram and he was dead protecting his beloved. It showed a bloodied Maou was taking a blow from the enemy and slowly fell to the ground with his own blood puddled on his feet. Wolfram was crying and he held onto his love tightly while protecting himself and Yuuri from other enemies. The future also showed the scenery was filled with fire and there was blazing of fire everywhere and the scenery ended with Wolfram was crying and stood in front of the grave with a stone was craved in with the Maou's name.<p>

_Rest in Peace, 27th Maou of Shin Makoku_

_Shibuya Yuuri_

Shinou once again sighed and he let his head rested on his palm.

"This is going to be another headache"

* * *

><p>Tomorrow morning in the dining hall.<p>

Murata entered the dining hall with everyone were present - including Waltorana and his wife, also Wolfram. On the Shinou's request, he came to look over everything. If anything was changing in Wolfram's behavior. If he did remember the last night dream or if he showed a sign of recovering his past memories. However, Murata could not be sure since Wolfram was still a baby and it was hard to predict the child's thoughts. Murata eyed the black haired Maou and smiled.

"Yo! Shibuya! Good morning! And everyone good morning!" He greeted cheerfully. Hiding well his worries over last night conversation with the Great One.

All the table occupants smiled and greeted the Great Sage.

Yuuri smiled back to his best friend. "Hi, Murata. Good morning"

Murata sat on former Wolfram's seat next to his best friend and looked over the table. The table filled with many choices of breakfast that he could not found at anywhere. He took a bacon and cheese with a glass of orange juice. The table was filling with chatter and laughing from the people sat on the seat. Murata watched at Wolfram's behavior the entire time and covered it while he was eating. Therefore, no one was noticing him staring at little Wolfram. Especially, his best friend and Lord Weller since the bodyguard of the Maou were quite sharp.

Breakfast was a hectic one. Lady Celi had ogled on poor little Wolfram. She crushed him in her loving hug. She squealed loudly and she said she wished she could have him as her son. Little Wolfram did not wriggle from his former mother and just let her hugged him. This adorable and polite little Wolfram made Waltorana winced and sighed. How he wished his baby son would listen to him as he did with his mother, Lady Celi and the double black Maou. 'Maybe he didn't like me'. This thought scared Waltorana and he looked panicky at his wife. Lady Anneliese understood what was going on with her husband and smiled reassuringly.

"It's going to be fine. You're still his father." She whispered lovingly into her husband ear.

Meanwhile, Gwendal's cheeks tinted with pink color and he silently stared at little Wolfram. Wolfram saw him and walked over to Gwendal - asking to be hug. He showed his huge puppy eyes and held out the hands. Gwendal could not contain his emotions over the flowing cuteness in front of him, took Wolfram's little body and hugged him. Wolfram chuckled and smiled happily. After Gwendal, he walked to his former little big brother. Conrad looked at little Wolfram a bit shock. He then realized that the boy was asking to be hug. Conrad smiled his warm smile and gave a hug to the little Wolfram. Yuuri looked over the displayed of emotions around him and smiled. He was smiling happily and warmly - he chuckled and said to Conrad they looked like sibling. This made all people looked at him in awe. All of them were thinking this when saw the expression on the Maou's face.

'He's happy. He smiles at everyone. The old cheerful and carefree has Yuuri comes back'

Little Wolfram also looked at the double black and a pink color tinted his cheeks. He escaped from Conrad's arms and walked to Yuuri. The Maou smiled and extended his arms towards the blond boy. Wolfram sat on Yuuri's lap. And the little demon was hugging the double black tightly. Wolfram planted a kiss to Yuuri's cheek and this made Yuuri was red from embarrassment. All the room's tenants gave a different reaction; Lady Celi was squealing loudly like a fangirl she was, Gwendal blushed at a too much displayed of cuteness, Conrad chuckled and smiling warmly, Lady Anneliese was smiling too and Waltorana just smiled even though he felt a little uncomfortable at the emotion showed by his baby boy towards the young sovereign. Murata took his chance to tease his best friend, saying that a little Wolfram had fallen in loved with him. Yuuri just blushing and shook his head.

The breakfast ended and they whole royal family sent the Bielefeld's family back to their land. They stood at the front gate of the castle and waiting for a carriage to come. After a while waiting, the carriage was arrived.

"Take care and thank you for coming over." He said to both husband and wife. Yuuri then turned his head the little boy in his mother's arms. "Be a good boy Chibi Wolf. Don't make a trouble"

However, little Wolfram chose to cry. Not wanting to be separated from_ his_ Yuuri. "Me don wan to.. Me wan stay wit Yuu…"

Yuuri patted him on the head and saying to him to be a good boy. "If you be a good boy, I will come to see you. Okay?"

Wolfram's eyes lit with the expectation and he stopped crying. He remembered the fairytale that Yuuri told him last night before his sleep and how the person that liked each other would get married. He smiled happily thinking that if he married Yuuri he would be together with him forever. Then, he said in his baby voice, "Me wan to mawy Yuu~"

Most of the jaws dropped including Waltorana; however, Lady Celi was squealing again and Lady Anneliese smiled lovingly. Meanwhile, Murata was chuckling in amused. Shibuya Yuuri never thought that in his twenty-eight years of life he had received a marriage proposal from the little Wolfram. He blushed furiously while all the eyes were on him. He stood in front of little Wolfram and patted his head.

"I'll marry you. But, you need to be a good boy and no crying"

"Promis?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Yay~! Finish with chapter 8! XD Wow~! Quite a long chapter, isn't it? Heheh… I couldn't stop typing, so many ideas just come into my mind, and here you are XDD I hope you'll like the story development.<p>

Sorry, I had change the whole plot of this story (Nah, not all the plot. The starting are still the same but the upcoming chapter will change) and it will stay like this. At first, I wanted to write a story where Wolfram would grew bigger and no problem would arise at this second life. But, seems like the alien had manage to convince me that kind of story would be boring and makes me change and write something like this.

Both of them would face many difficulties before they could reach an eternal happiness. *Grins. Sorry, I know I'm a bit sarcastic*

* * *

><p>Next chapter would be:<p>

**Chapter 9: Small Fire Wielder**

20 years later, 6 years old Wolfram. Told the story of mischievous acts of little Wolfram. He got the fire element and burnt everything in the castle. He started act bratty and proud. Like former Wolfram.

* * *

><p>Another great time skip. Sorry, I had to do it since it will took longer if I has to describe the whole years thingy. If I tell a everyday occurrences, this story would not be finish and you would not to see me alive to update this story :D . (Since, it will take more than 100 years.) *I know, I know.. I repeating the same words from last chapter*<p>

Next update I still don't know when, but I'll try my best! :D

Hope you'll enjoy it and I'll love to hear a comment from each of you reader :)


	10. Chapter 9: Small Fire Wielder

**Thank you for those who're reading and reviewing last chappie~! XD**

**Anonymous review reply:**

**Streg: **Heheh.. I wonder if Chibi Wolf will remember it.. XD He's a very proud mazoku just like his former life. Anyway, thank you! :D

**anonymous:** yay~! Chibi Wolf~! hehehe... sorry, I said I'm not going to update my sories in 2 months but guess... well... I can't keep that promise~ XD

**DrownInGlam: **Oww~ Wolfie will start acting bratty here... I'm not sure if you'll still like him =.="

**sakura. valkyrie:** Yeah~ he's sooo adorable.. I'm happy you like this fic, it makes me happy :D Ahh~ I'd sent a copy of this chapter for proof-reading but I guess my beta is busy.. I'll update this next time in beta version. :)

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOC**

**Okay, since it's Christmas... this is my present to all of my beloved readers~ Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Small Fire Wielder<strong>

Shinou Temple.

Shinou was looking at his Sage with a longing look. The Sage that he came to loved since they first met in the field under the tree was doing something on the table in the library. The blond King stood silently near the door and continued to watch over his Daikenja as he was busy with his task in hand. His cerulean blue eyes locked onto the figure of young man that looked about in his early twenty years. But, to be exact… that young man was actually about 48 years old.

Murata was doing some reports of the kingdoms about the Big Shimaron and Small Shimaron progress since the day that King Lanzhil was being thrown by his own people. King Lanzhil lost his throne due his inability to gain his people's trust and loyalty. So much for being an evil King and using dirty tricks to gain the throne had made the country people and royalty to despise him. They even loathed him for trying to cause the country harm by almost costed the country by using the secret organization – White Crow. However, after few years had passed, there was no more news of the group. People wondered what exactly the group mission was and why they helped King Lanzhil but do nothing to him.

Feeling that a pair of eyes was looking at him intensely, Murata sighed and placed his quill back to its place. He adjusted his glasses before he speak. 'It's him. Why he couldn't just let me alone?'

"Shinou, I know you're here." Murata said without turning his head towards the door direction. Murata could see in his mind that Shinou was smirking and leaning on the door elegantly befitting his image as the Great One.

Hearing no response from the said person, Murata sighed again and reluctantly he turned his back to look at the smug smile on Shinou's lips. 'He's enjoying annoying me.' Murata's eye twitched in annoyance.

"What is it, Shinou?" Murata asked. Glasses glinted from the sunlight peeking from the glass window near his table. Lips formed no smile. Arms crossed together on the hard chest and body was in straight stance. Indicating that the double black was quite annoyed with the blond King's behavior.

However, Shinou just smiled his smug smile. The smile became even smugger when he saw Daikenja was annoyed at him. Shinou walked towards the table and flipped his red cloak over to sit on the table. Near his Sage. Mouth still closed together in a smirk. No word formed from his lips.

Cerulean blue eyes tracing over Daikenja's boyish feature. The boyish features was slowly vanish and replaced by a handsome young man features. His eyes tracing onto his Daikenja's black eyes and the huge owlish eyes that made him looking innocence was no longer there as his eyes were starting to lose his roundness and forming an edge. Still, Shinou thought that his Sage was looking better with that look on him. He looked mature and more like his old reincarnation self – the Daikenja himself.

Dark eyes looking at every movement of the person that sat on the table beside him. He could see that cerulean eyes were looking at him intently. Tracing over his features, face and especially his eyes. The way Shinou was looking at him made Murata's heart beating faster than its normal rate. The reincarnation of the Great Sage fought hard not to blush at the close proximity between him and Shinou. Even after those passed years, Shinou could still shook his heart that had been trying to be hard as stone on matter of love.

Murata looked back onto his disturbed task and took the quill to continue with his task. "What is it? If you have nothing to say, please don't disturb my jobs." He said while scribing the feather onto the old looking book.

Shinou just smiled and he knows that his Sage was trying hard not to be shaking by him. Admiring his Sage determination to avoid his disturbance, Shinou moved away from the table and instead of sitting at the chair near his Sage, he stood near the window. Shinou's ghostly figure leaned on the windowsill, arms crossing together, lips curled up into a soft smile and eyes closing – preventing the world from seeing the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes on that gorgeous face.

Murata looked at the man in front of him in awe. Shinou looked so majestic and beautiful. With sunlight bathed his figures; that blond tresses shone in a beautiful golden color, his already fair skin looked even fairer and the sunlight gave an effect of ten times beauty to the creature that leaning against the windowsill. The double black didn't even realize that he had stopped from scribing into the old book and admiring the live painting in front of him.

Shinou opened his eyes slowly – adding to the dramatic effect of his gorgeous figures and action – and saw his Daikenja was looking at him in admired. Shinou's lips stretched into a curl up even more widen and he stared back into the black eyes.

Murata felt his face flushed when he realized that he had staring onto Shinou's figure for a while. He composed himself and continued with his jobs. Scribing whatever information, he received regarding the human country. This report would help Shin Makoku if they were attack by the human country or outsiders – that still hated the idea of demon and human live in harmony.

Shinou seeing that his Sage was no longer looking at him and engulfing himself in his task devotedly, he sighed. The sighs actually quite loud that it had took Murata's attention again on the blond King. His eyes were showing an annoyance mixed with concern – that was quite a weird combination of emotions – and he pulled it successfully.

"What is it, Shinou?" he asked again. Stopping his job for a while.

Shinou looked at his Sage and smiled. 'At last you're paying attention at me, my Sage.'

"Nothing. It's just weird to see you're still looking younger despite your real age."

"Well, I don't think it's weird. Since, I'm only 48 years old – you can consider I'm a full blooded demon. Even though, I'm not one." He said and added, "Shibuya is weirder. He looks like he didn't age at all. Given that, 15 years is equal to his 1 year old." Murata said while scribing into the old book.

Shinou smirked, hearing those words from his Sage. Well, it's just his Sage was supposed to age like human but because of what happened that year after Wolfram's reincarnation was born, his old life was gone – he no longer aging like normal human. Shino remembered his Sage accepted that offer that he had offered him during their conversation about 30 years ago.

_*Flashback*_

_Murata was looking at a crystal ball in the Oracle room when Shinou chose to appeared and sat next to him. The double black Sage stopped looking at the scene in front of him and turned his head to look at the First King. _

_Shinou had that mysterious smile on his lips. He stared into his Sage's black orbs and his smile widened. Murata stared back at the blond King and wondered what the prankster King was planning this time was. The Daikenja's reincarnation crossed his arms on his chest and waiting for the blond King to talk._

_Shinou repressed to laugh at his Sage's suspicious looking. He knew that the Daikenja was always wary of his jokes and pranks but today… he was not going to do anything that will cost him about two days and a night of lectures from his beloved Daikenja. _

_Murata would always scolded the Great One for making the life of people in Blood Pledge Castle in chaos but the prankster King never did anything to change his behavior. Maybe that happened because he had lived over four thousand years and he was getting boring with his current life – only over looking everything from his temple and had nothing to do with the country that he had built with his Daikenja._

_Murata sighed and he stared into the cerulean blue eyes that sparkling with mischievous. Seeing that Shinou still didn't open his pretty mouth and chose only to smiled, the double black narrowed his eyes in annoyance – his glasses flashed the light from the torches in Oracle room. "Okay, Shinou. Speak. What did you do this time?" he asked rather begrudgingly. _

_Shinou's smirk widened and he laughed. Making the double black Daikenja's reincarnation to stare at him dumbfounded. "My Sage… you'd always suspicious of my self, don't you?"_

_Murata scoffed and looked back into the crystal ball that showing Wolfram's reincarnation was sleeping in his cradle. "Well, it's because you always manage to get under my skin and always did everything according to your whim." He smiled at the cute scene. Long forgotten his mission to scold the blond King._

_The great one smiled and walked closer to his Daikenja to see the scene that making his Sage smiled lovingly. His cerulean blue eyes softened at the blond baby picture. "Well… maybe you're right. But, today I'd something more important to talk to you." He said – eyes changed to look at the double black's figure. _

_The Sage felt the eyes were on him and decided to look at those eyes. _

_Black met cerulean blue._

_The Daikenja's reincarnation and ghostly Great King. _

"_What is it?" serious tone could be heard from the Sage. He knew when Shinou was being serious and now he was._

_Shinou looked into those black eyes that been covered by spectacles. He knew behind those glasses a pair of beautiful black eyes was staring at him intensely. He smiled, missing that feeling of his Daikenja's sharp stares. "I'd brought over this conversation before Wolfram's birth and I want to know your answer, my Sage." He said seriously and his smile was gone with that serious tone. He knew that his Sage knows what he was talking about._

_Murata's calm façade was almost breaking when Shinou mentioned of that thing. The double black Sage knew he had avoiding that issue since Shinou brought it out last year. Before Wolfram was even born. _

_It was not like he didn't want to but it was more because he was scared. Scared if he lives longer than his normal human blood, he would have to live along with the First King all over his life. It was not he hated the First King but… because he loved him; he could never live next to him. _

_No. _

_When Shinou had no feelings on him. He loved the blond King but Shinou never love him back. It was frustrating Murata when he had to complied with the man that he loved since his first life. How could he live in longer time? If Shinou never loved him back. _

_No. _

_Murata was not going to._

_He was not going to endure years of life without the love that appear next to him._

_Very close but felt so far._

"_Murata" Shinou's concern voice woke Murata up from his deep thought and he was calling him his name. It was a rare occasion; when Shinou would use his real name instead of calling him 'my Sage or my Daikenja'. Murata darted his eyes onto those concern cerulean blue eyes. Feeling the warm feeling at Shinou's concern for him._

"_I… should I accept that offer?" he asked as calmly as he could._

_Shinou's face fell and he could saw that his Sage was not going to accept his offer. No. he was not going to abandon him again. Not in this lifetime. Not after they had finally be able to be together – even though, Daikenja was not the former him and he himself not a physical being. Mustering his voice to be as serious as he could Shinou spoke. "It's not like I'll force you into it but please do consider Yuuri. Your bestfriend."_

_There again. _

_Yuuri. _

_Shinou was always using his bestfriend to make him follow his order. Murata hated it when Shinou using Yuuri's name as a reason so that he couldn't talk against him. Murata took a deep breathe trying to calm himself. "I always thought that Yuuri is able to protect himself now."_

"_It's not only about Yuuri. It's also about Wolfram. How could you help them if you're going to age like normal human being?" Shinou said and stared into Murata's black eyes._

_Murata took a deep breathe again. His heart was hurting. Shinou never care about him. Couldn't he just say once… only once that he needed him by his side. But, no. never. Shinou never love him. _

_Guessing even after they managed to be together after all these four thousand years, they couldn't be together. Just like their first life. Shinou and Daikenja were separated by the Ten Nobles and Shinou's duty as a King. _

"_I want to help them. I want to help Shibuya and Wolfram. Shibuya had been hurt these passed years." He said calmly._

_Shinou sighed inwardly in relief. At least his Sage was thinking of his bestfriend and Wolfram. Maybe he could persuade him to accept his offer to fuse his maryoku with his Sage's. Even though, it was not for him – Shinou smiled sadly. At least his Sage could live longer and he would be able to be with his Sage a little bit longer._

"_So, what is your saying in this matter, my Sage?" Shinou asked again. Hope could be heard from his suave voice._

_Murata sighed and pondered about it. 'Maybe I should just accept his offer. It's not like I have another choice. Beside, Shibuya and Lord von Bielefeld needed me.'_

"_Okay, Shinou. But I'm just doing it because I wanted to help Shibuya and Lord von Bielefeld." He said with no emotion painted on his face. _

"_I'm glad that you choose a wise decision. No wonder you're calling Great Sage." Shinou smiled and standing in front of his Sage. 'I'm glad that you choose to live a little longer my Sage. Though, it's not because of me.'_

"_So, shall we begin?" _

_Murata nodded and let the First King does what he supposed to do._

_*flashback end*_

"Ah... I'm glad you, my Sage, chose to live much longer" Shinou said and smiled. Shinou had that mischievous look on his face. Even though, Murata had chose the decision to help his bestfriend. Shinou couldn't careless. He was happy and contented with just that. It didn't matter if his Sage didn't do it for him. As long as he was able to live with his Daikenja a bit longer, the blond King was contented. His eyes softened on his own thoughts.

Murata hearing what Shinou had said, smiled. "Well, of course. I needed to supervise Wolfram's reincarnation and I'll be long dead if I'm not accepting your offer" he said it rather jokingly and chuckled. It was not he was scare of death but he already used to it no matter what happen. His long life because of reincarnation had made him see that live and dead were the same. People lived with their goals to accomplish and people died because of their goals – though some of them died after accomplishing their purpose in life.

"Hmm… is that the only reason?" Shinou said cryptically. Interrupting Murata's thoughts on life.

The Daikenja's reincarnation looked from his place and replied – albeit a bit dejectedly – with his trained calm tone. "Yes. And another is because I wanted to help Shibuya to become a good Maou."

'What about me?' Shinou thought while looking intensely at his Sage. His cerulean blue eyes fixed at his Sage's lone figure.

Murata realized that Shinou was looking at him as if he wanted to ask him something. He looked at the blond King and asked, "What? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing... Nothing is wrong, my Sage. Except me…" Shinou turned his head – clear cerulean eyes looking through the window. He muttered the last part to himself. 'I'm the person who'll always be a burden to my Sage. My own feeling is the great burden that I had carried since the Originators.' He thought forlornly.

Murata eyed the First King warily. Shinou was always hiding a secret from him and never try to share his problems with him. Even though, he was a Great Sage in his past life and a normal Japanese boy in his current life – Shinou never trust him in his current life. Don't get him wrong. Shinou trusted him with the kingdom problem but other things he would never pestered him about it except when he making a ruckus in the Blood Pledge Castle – as a prankster he was. 'Wonder what happen to him?' Murata thought silently.

"What about your boyfriend?" Shinou asked all at a sudden. His face was still facing the window; hiding his true emotion that flickered onto those cerulean eyes.

Murata blinked at the unexpected question. He looked at the blond King and hurt seeping through his heart. He smiled and replied the best he could pretend. "Oh, Lord Frederick? He's a nice guy." Although, his answer was quite calm and not mirroring what he was feeling right at this time – Murata couldn't help but felt a bit of misery in his voice – though, Shinou didn't realize it.

Shinou's heart was crushed into tiny bits when Murata answered his question casually. He wanted to hear if his love – his Daikenja – was still having those feelings for him from thousand years ago. But, Murata's answer was like a bombshell to his already broken heart. Shinou could feel his eyes were hurt and he knew he was close to shedding tears. Before his tears could escape themselves from the dam, Shinou excused himself and went to the Oracle room, to calm his hurting heart.

* * *

><p>Shinou pondered around the Oracle room while thinking about his double black Sage. What his Sage said just back at the library really gotten into him as he remembered the named of the new guy that Murata with was.<p>

Lord Frederick.

'What's his family name? I didn't know either…' he thought as he sat on the one forbidden boxes, Hellfire in Frozen Land.

_*flashback*_

"_What? You're dating the guy from Rochefort family?" Shinou asked with a bit shock in his voice. His cerulean blue eyes landed on his Sage's figure._

_Murata just nodded his head and smiled. "Well, he said he is interested in me and courting me. So, I accepted him."_

"_So, you're saying that he is courting you. Are you two fiancés?" Shinou asked, feared on what his Sage's answer would be. 'Please… don't make it true.'_

_Murata just smiling and chuckled lightly. "Well, we're not fiancés, yet and I told him we should first try this relationship if it would work out or not."_

_Shinou sighed in relief silently. At least, Murata was not tie to someone and maybe he would be able to get into his Sage's stone heart. But, his Sage never showed any interest in him and that was making the blond King heartbreaking. _

_*end of flashback*_

"Ah… I remember that guy is from Rochefort family" Shinou sighed again.

"Maybe he never loves me." he said bitterly. He sighed and looked at the symbol of him on the wall. He remembered that his Daikenja had courting various types of people, males and females. He changed from one partner to another partner.

Never stayed longer than one month for one partner.

Every time Murata changing partner, he would told the blond King on how was his new partner looked like. He was also smiling widely when he telling about them. Shinou just smiled from the outside when he heard Murata's stories and made some jokes that Murata was a player. He concealed his true feelings and his heart was crushing every time his Sage told him about his partner in a happy voice.

Because of his jealousy, Shinou tried to interfere with Murata's love life. He entered his Sage's dream and caused his life disturbance. He would enter the dream and made his Sage have some nightmares or maybe some bad dream just about his partner.

The blond king sighed and it looked like he would have to interrupt with his Sage's dream again. He frowned when remembering that Lord Frederick was the only person that his Sage longer dated. It was almost one year now.

"No. That guy, Frederick. He will not go to steal my Sage from me." Shinou said firmly and clenched his fist.

* * *

><p>Murata placed the quill in its place. He looked at the window and sighed silently. He memorizing the day when Shinou granted him a longer life. Shinou had shared his maryoku with him. Because of those maryoku of Great One was in his body, Murata was able to aging like full- blooded demon and help his friend and his former fiancé's reincarnation to be together. He sighed again when his mind wandered around the years that had passed by.<p>

The Daikenja's reincarnation was now slowly trying to move on with his new life. With his given new life, Murata tried to fall in love with another people; males and females. He courted several of people but his relationship never last for more than one month. Lord Frederick was the longer man he ever dated.

Lord Frederick von Rochefort.

He sighed again. Lord Frederick was a very nice and gentle person. Of all people he had courting, Lord Frederick was the best among them all. The Lord had proposed to him and he still didn't give him any answer. Murata was hesitating if he should just forget Shinou and accept Lord Frederick's hands.

Remembering Shinou made Murata's heart aching. During those years when he was courting those people – or maybe trying to – and made some comments to the blond King, Shinou never made any argument or ever showed a distress face. All he did was cheering him and made some jokes that Murata was a player.

"Didn't he realize it that all of that only my attempts to make him jealous?" Murata talked to himself. He never thought that Shinou would be that heartless, not even a little bit of his concern were for him. Murata felt disappointed with Shinou's choice of act and here he still wanted that blond King to open his eyes for him.

"Maybe I should really accept Lord Frederick's proposal. He is a nice guy and he really loves me." the Sage stopped talking and looked at the old book on the table in front of him.

"I think I should forget him and trying to move on with my life. Maybe this is the best decision."

The double black Sage sighed again and closed the book. He walked to the kitchen to get some food since he had starving himself since afternoon and now was already evening. He ate some food and decided to retired early that day. No more works, reports or babysitting the First King.

Murata walked to his bedchamber and opened the mahogany door, before he changed his uniform to his nightclothes and flopped onto his bed. He sighed in content, relief that some matter already settle and now his mind was wondering at a certain person.

Lord Frederick von Rochefort.

Slowly his eyes closed and he was drifting into a dreamless night. However, his peaceful night didn't last long when his dream was disturb by someone. Later that night, Murata was having a bad dream and he tossed and groaned in his sleep. He dreamt that Lord Frederick was cheating on him with some Lady and doing it in front of his eyes while smirking at him. In his dream, Murata was shocked and he didn't believe that the sweet and gentle Lord Frederick could did that to him. His heart was shattered and he was crying in his dream. Then, later in that dream, a person approached him, gave him a kiss on his lips, and made him forget about Lord Frederick's cheating. However, he couldn't see the face of that mysterious person. Murata could felt his heart swelling by the kiss given by that mysterious stranger.

The Sage woke up and felt his heartbeat beating furiously. He always had that kind of dream whenever he was courting someone. The dream would end with a kiss given by that mysterious person. Murata placed his hand on his chest, feeling the rapid beating on his heart.

"Who's that man?" He asked himself and he still could feel the warm lips on his own. His finger touched itself on his lips, remembering the soft and warm lips that just placed themselves on his lips in his dream.

"It's feel real"

Meanwhile, at the shadowed corner of the room, a blond figure was hiding while crossing his arms on his chest. He was smirking; feeling satisfied that he had accomplished his mission. He looked at his Sage with longing feelings and without thinking, his fingers – forefinger and middle finger – pondered on his lips. He still could taste the sweet taste from his Sage's soft lips.

* * *

><p>Blood Pledge Castle.<p>

It was morning in the Blood Pledge Castle. Bad Omen birds were making their usual noises, "Bad Omen~!" and the Bone Tribe were flying crossed the sky and some of them helped the soldiers and servants with their duty. In the meantime, inside the Royal Chamber, the Maou was still sleeping peacefully with his small company, a young demon about 30 years old. The sleeping boy was sprawled on the bed, conquered almost of the bed and forced the young Maou to sleep at the near edge of the king-size bed. Another kick from the small blond demon made the young Maou fell from his place on comfy bed onto the hard marble floor.

A loud thud was heard in the room.

Yuuri the Maou opened his eyes tiredly and sat up on the floor. He rubbed his head and felt that a small lump had formed itself there. Again, this was the second times that Chibi Wolf kicked him from his own bed since last night. He stood up and sighed. The double black Maou looked at the small body on his bed was sleeping peacefully without any care for the world. A small smile formed on his lips and he caressed that small blond head lovingly.

"Just like Wolfram" he smiled sadly.

Wolfram stirred when he felt someone was touching his head gently. His emerald green eyes opened themselves and a black blurry image was formed in front of him. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and soon the image became clear. The blurry image he saw earlier was Yuuri was smiling at him and sitting near the bed edge. The double black stopped caressing the blond hair and sat there, watching little Wolfram.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said sleepily and yawned.

Yuuri chuckled as he eyed Wolfram's messy blond hair and his cute yawn. "Good morning, Chibi Wolf…" he said and smiled tenderly.

Wolfram looked at the double black and smiled back before he also sat up from his place. "Umm… good morning, Yuuri. Why are you waking up so early?" he asked, eyes still half-opened. His nightgown was slipped from his small shoulder, showing up his delicate pale skin underneath the silk fabric.

Yuuri just smiled lovingly and stood up from the bed. "Well, it's already morning and it's almost time for breakfast."

"But, I still want to sleep…" came the small whine from the little blond boy.

"If you're not going to wake up… you're going to miss the blueberry pancake that you love so much. I'd told Sangria to prepare for it in today breakfast." Yuuri said threateningly and headed to the wardrobe to change his nightclothes to his formal uniform. After finished changing, Yuuri eyed the blond boy and shook his head when he saw Wolfram was going back to sleep.

"Chibi Wolf… wake up. It's already late. If you're going to be a soldier you must wake up early."

He spoke as he placed one of his hands on his hip – one hand was holding Wolfram's blue uniform – a Bielefeld uniform. One of his eyebrows was lifted to make his face looked stern. However, it looked more as if a he was having an upset stomach.

Wolfram groaned and tossed in the bed for few times before he reluctantly woke up and leaving the warm bed to stood onto the hard and cold marble floor. "I know, I know… I already wake up!" he said angrily for being disturbed in his pleasant sleep. He sent a glare at the double black and scoffed in annoyance. Small arms crossed over his chest and nose lifted up high in the air.

Yuuri chuckled and hand him the uniform. "Okay... here is your uniform. Change into it and I'll wait for you at the outside." Yuuri said ignoring Wolfram's tantrum and walked out from the Royal Chamber. He knew that Wolfram didn't like other people with him when he was changing so he was leaving him alone – although, he was barely 6 years old in human age. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He then standing in front of the door like a guard.

Wolfram eyed Yuuri's back disappeared behind that mahogany door and huffed. He looked at the uniform that Yuuri had handed him. He scoffed in annoyance before he pulled up his nightgown and changed it into his blue uniform.

After finished changing, Wolfram walked out from the door and saw Yuuri was waiting for him at the door. Yuuri smiled widely when he saw Wolfram was ready and handed his hand to the little blond kid. Wolfram looked at Yuuri's hand and then the double black face, pondering if he should accept it or not. After a while of thinking, Wolfram took Yuuri's hand into him and smiled secretly.

"Hmph! Just because I accept your hand doesn't mean I'm a little kid!" he said in bratty tone. Even though, there was a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Yuuri chuckled, as he knew that Wolfram was just too proud to admit his weakness or trying to depend on others. "Okay. You're big Wolf now and let's go. We're already late"

Wolfram just smiled and he tightened the grip on the Maou's hand. Yuuri realized that and he squeezed a little. They walked hand by hand to the dining room. Everyone that saw their King and the little blond demon walked together was smiling – since, it was such a cute and sweet scene – as they were happy to see the happiness was seeping back into the Blood Pledge Castle since Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld was gone.

Yuuri still holding Wolfram's hand opened the door to the dining hall and welcomed by all the royal family; Gwendal, Conrad, Anissina, Murata and Gunter. Lady Celi was not there as she was gone to one of her free love journey. All of them stood up and greeted the Maou.

"Good morning Heika, Wolfram" they said in unison.

"Good morning…" Yuuri replied and sat on his chair.

"Ahh~! Heika! How was your sleep last night?" Gunter asked in his usual high spirit.

Yuuri just smiled and answered. "Well, Chibi Wolf had kicked me from my bed two times."

Meanwhile, Wolfram just glared at Yuuri before he scoffed and sat next to Yuuri at where the late-Wolfram's chair – not even greeting the others. Gwendal grumbled on Wolfram's rude behavior – even though, he was so cute – and Conrad just smiled warmly. Both of them thought that little Wolfram really acted like their late-baby-brother. Even though, Wolfram was not here, all of them were happy that little Wolfram filled their happiness. It was not as if they forget of late-Wolfram but they all needed to move on with their life.

"So, what do you want to eat, Chibi Wolf?" Yuuri asked. Though, he knew that little Wolfram only eating blueberry pancake and never choose any other dishes.

Wolfram looked over the table and saw what he wanted. He smiled angelically and pointed to the blueberry pancake that was in the middle of the table. "That! I want that!" he said. Long forgotten his manner or bratty attitude for a while.

Yuuri chuckled and handed him the pancake. "Okay, here you go." Wolfram's smile widened as he got his blueberry pancake. Yuuri then asked the maid to fill a glass with milk and handed it to the little blond demon.

"Thank you, Yuuri!" Wolfram said as he ate the whole pancake with blueberry syrup on it – with manner of course. All the table occupants just smiled tenderly and Gwendal was blushing hard watching the overflowing cuteness from little Wolfram. Yuuri just smiled and continued eating his own breakfast. He chose some bacon with egg and cheese – drink was orange juice.

All of them eating the breakfast in silence and sometimes there would be a little chatting going on the table. Yuuri was discussing some of the kingdom's problems with Gwendal and Conrad. Murata was just eyeing Wolfram's behavior and all – taking note in his head if there was something unusual in Wolfram's behavior. Meanwhile, Anissina was sipping her tea in a calm manner and sometimes she would tell about her new invention and she needed Gwendal's magic as a magic-source. Of course, Gwendal would sweatdropping and his wrinkles had multiplied double its normal number.

Yuuri had finished his food and now he looked at little Wolfram. "Chibi Wolf…" Yuuri said lovingly – like a tone a father would use for his son.

"Hmm?" Wolfram looked at him from his plate and some of the syrup was on his cheeks and chin. The little blond demon looked so cute in that messy face. Huge green eyes looked over Yuuri in innocent gaze.

Yuuri could feel his face was red – from overflowing cuteness – and he wanted so much to pinch that cute face. But, he knew that Wolfram would hate that and maybe if he was _lucky_, he would got a fireball. Therefore, he just chuckled lightly and patted Wolfram's blond head.

"You got some syrup there." the double black said as he wiped clean the blueberry syrup on Wolfram's face using his napkin.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri in his innocent huge eyes and blinked. After Yuuri finished with the wiping, at that time he realized that he had ate in messy again. Waltorana always scolded him if he eats in messy and Wolfram would always sulking after that. He huffed and looked away from Yuuri to hide his embarrassment.

"Hmph! I'm not little anymore! I can do it by myself!" he said in child bratty voice as he crossed his arms over his chest. Pink color tinted his cheeks.

Yuuri only giggled and spoke. "Well, I know you're not little anymore but you still got that small body. So, that's mean you're still little boy" he said playfully and made Wolfram glared at him.

The blond demon mumbled under his breath silently and formed a fireball in his hand. Yuuri looked at Wolfram nervously and sweatdropping. "Ahaha… Chibi Wolf… what are you going to do with _that_?"

However, Wolfram just continued to mumble silently and he threw that small fireball at Yuuri's head. All the room occupants' were sweatdropping.

'Ah! There he goes again…' they thought simultaneously. However, they were not going to help their poor Maou because they knew they would be Wolfram next target if they try to interfere. So, it was better if they just sat on their chair in silence.

"Gah! Wolfram! Stop that! It's dangerous!" Yuuri said after dodging the first fireball. It was almost burning his hair if he was late only one second.

Another fireball was thrown again and this time Wolfram aimed it at Yuuri's leg. "Wolfram! Are you trying to kill me?" Yuuri said and stood next to the door.

When Wolfram didn't stop, Yuuri sweatdropped. After this, there would be going a worst-case scenario. And like what he had thought, it was becoming real. Wolfram already stood on the floor and glared at him.

"All of the particles that made of fire, obey this proud Mazoku!" he said as a fire lion was formed in the air and was chasing after Yuuri.

"Uwah! Stop it, Wolf! If not, I'm not going to let you sleep in my bed anymore" Yuuri said threatening while he was already ran from the dining hall and into the castle hallway.

Wolfram just smirking and crossing his arms over his chest in a proud manner. "That's what you get for trying to make fun of me." he smiled in victory and made all the people in dining hall laughed nervously. Except for Gwendal when he was twitching his eyebrow again.

Gunter looked at Wolfram and sighed silently. 'What a Little Lord Brat he is… poor Heika…'

A loud scream was heard from the hallway before another shout of 'Justice' was heard and soon the hallway was flooding with water. All the castle occupants sighed and they knew that little Wolfram once again using his fire lion to burnt the Maou and their Maou using the water dragon to extinguished the fiery fire lion.

"Again, we've to clean the burnt and flooding floor" Doria said and sighed. Following by her two friends loud and long sighs.

* * *

><p>Heheh, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Sorry, it's more into ShinouMurata story. But, I promise... Next chapter will focus more into Yuuri/Wolfram.

Next chappie:

Chapter 10: Wimpy King (Wolfram will be calling Yuuri a wimp XD He'll stay at this age)

Until, next time~ XD


	11. Chapter 10: Wimpy King

**Thank you for those who were reading and reviewing last chapter.  
><strong>

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOCness**

**anonymous review reply:**

**():  
><strong>Thank you! Here you are! The new chapter XD I hope you'll like it. It shows Chibi Wolfram double cuteness :3

Okay, on with the story. If possible please don't forget to review. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Wimpy King<strong>

Blood Pledge Castle, morning.

It was another peaceful day in Blood Pledge Castle. Maids and servants were doing their own responsible duties. Whereby, the soldiers were training their best to protect their beloved Maou and country. In the middle of those busy days, the Maou were still sleeping in his rooms with his little companion. The said companion had kicked Yuuri – again – from his own bed. Yuuri fell off from the big four-canopy bed that could even fit five people. He woke up from his sleep and groaning in annoyed. The double black then sat up from his place in cold hard marble floor and placed his hands on his waist – legs crossing together in an Indian style.

"Hmm… this is the third time I fall off this time. Seriously, Chibi Wolf is just a violent sleeper." He sighed in exasperation. Then, he looked back at the little blond boy and a smile appeared in his young face despite his age of 48 years old – half of the age for normal human. Wolfram was snoring lightly and mumbling incoherently in his sleep. A small smile came into sight and the little blond boy nuzzled his face into the fluffy pillow more.

"Well, he looks so happy. I think I didn't mind if he's sleeping in my bed."

The young Maou then stood up from his place and went to his wardrobe. The double black next stood in front of his huge wardrobe, still deciding if he should take a shower or just got into his formal uniform. Yuuri thinking that today was going to be a very hot day since the summer is here in Shin Makoku. After pondered for quite a while, he decided to take a quick shower.

Gathering his clothes, Yuuri walked out from the royal chamber as he cast a small glance towards the bed where the little blond boy was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled and decided that he would leave Wolfram alone for another few minutes – while he was taking a shower.

"Well… if he's still sleeping after I got out from shower… I may as well wake him up. " he shrugged off his shoulder and closed the door tight and slowly – not wanting to wake up the violent sleeper.

"Heh… what a cute violent sleeper" Yuuri chuckled as remembering how a small child could kick him out from his bed. Despite their weight and height different.

'Just like Wolfram' he thought.

"Yeah… just like 'Wolfram'." He mumbled quietly. Eyes were downcast on the floor where as his bangs covered his deep black eyes. A little sad smile was tugging on his lips. The double black took a deep breathe to calm himself.

He stood with straight back as he wiped a trickle of tear from the brink of his eye.

"Well, I need to take a quick shower then having a breakfast and signing document as usual." He talked to himself as he walked to the path of Maou Bathroom. Trying to forget a heavy lump he was feeling in his heart and stomach.

* * *

><p>Yuuri opened the Royal Chamber, entering with just his white bathrobe and a towel was draping on his shoulders. Black hair was still wet with water from the bath and the tips of his hair were still dripping with some water drops. Black eyes were looking at the huge bed and noticed there was still a small lump on the bed. Yuuri settled on changing into his black formal uniform before he was going to wake the little blond boy. He slowly and quietly walking to his awaiting wardrobe and found the apparel that he was looking for. The maids had prepared several same uniforms for him and it were hang up nicely in the wardrobe.<p>

After buttoning the last button of his uniform and combing his hair in a messy hair styled, Yuuri walked to the bed and sat on the edge – making the bed dipped a little at a sudden weight. He watched as a small tuff of blond hair was peeking through the comforter. The double black smiled softly and caressed the small head.

"Chibi Wolf… wakes up."

However, Wolfram was just growling in his sleep for being disturbed from his sweet sleep. He faced a different way and continued to ignore the disturbing hand. Seeing that the smaller boy didn't want to wake up, Yuuri sighed. He tried once again and woke him up. He shook that small body softly and removed the comforter away.

"Chibi Wolf… wakes up. It's morning and you should get ready by now." He said and saw Wolfram twitched his eyebrow in annoyance. Yuuri smiled. He knew the blond demon just didn't want to be bother and he was probably already wake up by now – it was just, he didn't want to open his eyes.

Stubborn as ever.

"I knew you'd wake up. Just stop being stubborn and a soldier should wake early." He sighed softly and added. "Well, I'm not sure if this attitude is qualified to be a soldier. Maybe… I should take this matter more seriously. I believe Conrad could find another bodyguard for me." he said and eyed the little blond winced in his place on the bed. He smiled knowingly and continued.

"Ahh… maybe I can just assign Conrad to be my bodyguard. I don't think I need a novice bodyguard assign for me. Conrad is enough…"

Wolfram quickly woke up and sat down on the bed. He glared at Yuuri with his fierce emerald eyes and quickly stood up from the bed. Yuuri smiled in victory and he just replied the glares with a soft smile.

"Well, I guess that's working to wake you up." The double black smiled in amusing way. He just loved how Wolfram was easy to provoke and predict.

Wolfram once again glared at Yuuri and mumbled quietly. Yuuri saw him and sweatdropped. 'Just what I need.' He thought ironically. Wolfram still didn't stop and a small fireball formed on his palm. Yuuri's eyes widened and he scooted closer to the edge of bed foot. Meanwhile, Wolfram was standing straight in the middle of the vast room – fireball readied on his palm – like a proud soldier. Making him looked smaller than his already small body of a child.

"Ehehe… Chibi Wolf… not that's again?" Yuuri said nervously. He had already stood up from the bed and was standing near the four-canopy bed. Sweat trickling down from his temple. Heart was beating louder and faster than before. Blood rushed to his head. A sudden dizzy feeling was engulfing him – caused by the nervous state. 'Ah… he's going to burnt me again.' The double black thought dreadfully.

"Well, I guess I need to exercise my majutsu since I'm suppose a good bodyguard should be able to protect the Maou." Wolfram smirked and emerald green eyes glared dangerously. The fire flickered with his emotion. What a scary expression formed on a little child – though, it was cute. Huge emerald eyes shining with lively fire and puffy cheeks were pink with an increasing temperature.

The said Maou was sweat dropping. Yuuri walked slowly to the door and held up both of his hand in front of him in a mock surrender. He laughed nervously as he continued to walk. "Well… there's no danger here. Chibi Wolf… you should cease that fireball."

"As if." Wolfram said as he threw the fireball and made Yuuri jumped to one side and the fire burnt the study table. Yuuri sighed in relief as he was save from the fireball but when he looked back, there was another fireball was coming on his way.

"Gah! Wolfram! Stop it! you're going to burn my room in no time!" he said as he once again tried to avoiding the fireballs.

In a matter of seconds, Wolfram just huffed and stopped his attack. He crossed his arms over his chest and snorted. Then, he glared at the double black Maou before he left the room.

"What a wimp!"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram's small back and a shock painted on his face. For a while… there, he thought he was seeing his late-fiancé instead of Chibi Wolf. "Wolfram…" he said quietly. It just a moment of time. He then woke up from his stupor when he smelled a burnt. Black eyes looked frantic as he saw his study table, wall and carpet were on fire. He quickly summoned his water magic to help extinguish the fire magic.

Yuuri sighed and sat down on his bed. He looked at the state of his bedroom. There were some burnt from before and today burnt was added to the new collection of his Royal Chamber burnt things. Since, Wolfram was sleeping in his bedroom – or precisely, since the little blond got his maryoku – his bedroom was always in a mess of fire burnt.

Yuuri sighed again and stood up. "Well, I need to inform the servants to clean up the room and again, change the furniture. Along with the carpet." He said as he eyed the scorches on the table.

"This can't be use anymore."

Yuuri walked out from his room and informed the soldier that was guarding his door to find some servants and maids to clean his room and change the furniture and carpet. The soldier nodded in respect and walked away to carry out his Maou's order. Yuuri watched as the soldier's back disappeared around the corner. Yuuri turned to the dining hall for a breakfast while wondering where Wolfram had gone. That little blond demon had left his room for a while and there was no sign of him was coming back. "Maybe he's going to Conrad's room…" he pondered as he knew that Wolfram was always with Conrad if not with him. "They are just like real brothers." He smiled.

_Wolfram._

His smile dropped as that name was crossing his subconscious mind.

As he thought, he still couldn't forget Wolfram – his late fiancé. No. He would never forget him. His _love_. His _life_. His _heart_. Wolfram was a piece of his heart that had been ripped apart from him when he left him – alone in living world. He could not forget him, as his heart couldn't accept anyone else – even if the suitors were trying their best to win him. He was not interested in them. Most of them just wanted fame and title. Though, there was some who were really nice – like Lord Gilbert von Roshwell – still Yuuri didn't like him that way. However, Chibi Wolf's presence had been slowly filling that empty spot in his heart. Truth to be told, Yuuri was scared. He was scared if someday he would forget Wolfram completely. What if that happens? Yuuri shivered, as he couldn't imagine living without remembering any fact regarding his late-fiancé.

Never.

It would not happen.

Wolfram would stay in his heart.

_Forever._

He would make sure of that.

He walked slowly while thinking on the 'incident' that happened in his room. Trying to distract his chaotic mind. 'Wolfram would not like if I'm like this. I should focus on my job as the Maou, so, there'll be no one is hurt anymore…' his thought trailed as he thought.

"Wolfram… Chibi Wolf…" he smiled sadly.

"Just like Wolfram. Violent. Fierce. Fireball. Proud. Bratty." He chuckled darkly remembering the same personalities they shared. He was just like a Wolfram's twin – a younger version of him.

"A wimp, huh? Chibi Wolf really loves to roast me."

The 'incident' happened every morning when Wolfram was staying with him in Blood Pledge Castle – to receive his training as a future soldier and bodyguard to the Maou. Conrad had assigned all of the things as he saw it was important to train a newbie as Maou's future bodyguard if something were to happen to him. Since, Wolfram was closer to the Maou himself, Conrad thought it would be best if little Wolfram was trained earlier as the bodyguard – preparing to replaced him. The brunet believed that Wolfram was able to protect their Maou just as his younger brother was.

"I'm sure if this is continuing… all the country's money is going to be spending on my room's damages." Yuuri sighed again.

* * *

><p>In the office.<p>

Yuuri was signing the paperwork as his everyday occurrences. It took him almost five hours to finish half of all those paperwork. He sighed in tired and slumped into his chair. Back was pressed comfortably into the chair.

"I'm going to take a short break." He said to the tall demon as he was eyeing Gwendal.

Gwendal only nodded in approval as he eyed the paperwork had been half done. He smiled a little and Yuuri looked in awe. Gwendal had been lenient with him these past years. Maybe that was because Yuuri was very serious on his job as the Maou. And… the reason why Gwendal had finally believed that he could do his duty well – even if sometimes there would be supervision from the grumpy commander.

Yuuri walked out from the office and headed to the library. He didn't have a lesson for today but he needed to know something. It had been bothered him for a while and his mind telling him to get the bottom of it. Well, it was not really important but still… he wanted to know why did little Wolfram got his fire magic without making a pact with the element. He had heard from Waltorana that Wolfram just got his fire when he reached 28 years old – out of the sudden in training field when he formed his first fireball. Waltorana was shocked to said and he was also didn't really know how that was happened. Yuuri also didn't have to make pact with the element but it was because he was a Maou but… Wolfram just… a _normal_ demon child.

It did worry him a bit – though he was happy to know that Wolfram finally got his first taste of magic.

The double black bit his lowered lip as his hand was on the doorknob. He twisted the knob slowly and opened the door. "Gunter?" he called out to the teacher and advisor of him. However, the was no sign of the said demon. Yuuri entered the room and walked inside while avoiding the table.

"Gunter?" he called again.

Yuuri heard some noises from the bookshelf at the end of the room. He walked to that way and found out that Gunter was indeed there. He was reading a book – the thick one – while adjusting his glasses. He was too busy in his reading that he didn't realized the double black was walking towards him. "Gunter.". When he heard his beloved Maou's voice, Gunter quickly closed his book and his eyes sparkling at seeing his Maou.

"Heika~!" he said enthusiastically. Eyes sparkling with spark of light. He then glomped after the poor double black and hugged him tightly – making the look-alike teen choked.

Yuuri smiled sheepishly and tried to pry those slender but unbelievably strong hands from him. "Gunter… I'm glad I could find you."

"Ah~! I didn't know that Heika is really interested in my lesson. How I wish I could hold onto that determination!" Gunter said dreamily – releasing Yuuri from his bear hug.

"Gunter?"

The dramatic teacher came out from his trance and looked at his Maou devotedly. "Ah! I'm sorry, Heika! It seems that I've been lost in one of my moments with you." He said making Yuuri shuddered on what could Gunter really meant by that dubious sentence. He knew that lavender haired teacher adored him – heck, he even loved him – to the point of unbelieving but Yuuri never wanted to know what was in his teacher's head.

"I want to ask you something…" he said hesitantly as he fidgeting on his feet. Eyes were looking anywhere but Gunter. Not sure if he really wanted to ask the question.

But… he needed to know! In case, Wolfram was in danger as his subconscious mind telling him.

Looking at his Maou's sceptically acts made Gunter serious and he asked the Maou to take a seat. Yuuri followed him to the near table and sat on the chair. Gunter took a seat in front of Yuuri and began talking. "What is it Heika? if I could help, I'll try my best." He said as calm as possible. Purple eyes were staring straight into his Maou's black deep eyes.

Yuuri tried his best to looking back at his teacher. He forced a smile and asked. "Mmm… I'm wondering why did Wolfram got his majutsu? I meant how did he get it if he not making any pact with fire element?"

Gunter sighed in relief as he was feared if his beloved Maou was going to ask him about maybe kingdom's problem or maybe if he was interested in someone else. Oh! The thought making the lavender haired teacher paled. What if someone – a King – from another kingdom wanted to marry His Maou? What if the double black accepted? What if his new husband decided to bring him to his kingdom? Then, would he never be able to see his beloved King again? Gunter started to cried and wailed as he imagining his beloved Maou was in a place far away from him.

Yuuri sweatdropped as he saw his teacher was crying out of a sudden. Like usual he really didn't know how to handle the situation. So, he reached out his hand and hugged the lavender haired teacher. "Gunter, are you okay?" he said softly as if a father tried to soothe his son – despite the reverse situation for them as Yuuri was much younger than Gunter.

Gunter sniffed and nodded – indicating he was okay. "I'm sorry, Heika… I shouldn't act like this." He stopped and wiped his tears. "So, what are you going to asked me earlier?"

"Oh… about that… how was Wolfram getting his majutsu if he's not making a pact with element?" curious black eyes looking intently into his teacher's beautiful face.

Gunter pondered for a moment before he sighed and shook his head uncertainly. "I also not sure about that. I'd tried to find it in every books and journals before when I heard it from Waltorana but I couldn't found anything."

"You mean there's no record of someone getting their maryoku without making pact?" his eyes looking frantic.

"Yes. There's no one except of course it's only Your Majesty."

"I… Wolfram would not be in any danger, right? There'll no problem would occur later?" he asked again. Fear in his voice.

Gunter once again nodded his head. "I'm sure there'll be no problem. As far as I know there's nothing wrong with getting maryoku without making a pact." Gunter smiled. "Just like Your Majesty."

Yuuri sighed in relief and felt a bit satisfied with the answer. He was still not sure but maybe that answer was enough for now. 'I can't take it if I'm… going to lose him…' he thought forlornly. As he loved the little blond demon as… he himself was not sure. What he knew was… little Wolfram was an important existence in his life.

Just like Wolfram.

His Wolfram.

He tried to smile but it came out as a lopsided-smile. "Thanks Gunter…"

"You're welcome, Heika." Gunter smiled. He knew how worried was his Heika for little Wolfram and how his Heika was truly came to love that little fire demon. Gunter chirped trying to cheer the double black. "Well, Heika! If you've anything to ask me again. Please feel free to come anytime you want!" he said and smiled dreamily.

Yuuri just nodded and muttered a silent "Thank you". He then left the library and headed to the office again. Continuing with his Maou's duty.

* * *

><p>Wolfram was having his sword practice in the training ground with Conrad. He had been practicing since the morning after he finished his lesson with Gunter about Shin Makoku's history. Though, it was very boring lesson for him, the little blond demon endured it for the sake of becoming a worthy soldier and bodyguard. He would show Yuuri that he was not weakly.<p>

"Haa!" he thrust his sword to Conrad. Emerald eyes looked with piercing look.

Meanwhile, Conrad was smiling with Wolfram's fierce enthusiasm. However, it was so easy to block that sword using his own. Swiftly and using his experiences from the battle, he knocked that sword from little Wolfram. "That's good but you must give a firm grip on your sword or it'll easily knock out from you."

Wolfram grunted in annoyance and came to pick his sword back.

"Well, Wolfram… don't you think we should stop training?" gentle brown eyes were looking at the small figure.

"No!" the blond demon said. "I'm not going to be like that wimpy King!" he picked up his sword and tried to attack Conrad once again. Easily, Conrad blocked him while smiling warmly.

"Wimpy King?" he asked and chuckled. "Why did you call Yuuri that?" while thinking, 'It's been long time since I heard someone called Yuuri a wimp.' He smiled sadly before he masked it with his gentle smile.

Wolfram looked at the brunet soldier before he huffed and sheathed his sword back into its the sheath. "Well, Yuuri was too nice to everyone and could be easily lying. He also didn't act like royalty." he frowned – making he looked so cute. With that small pout on his lips.

Wolfram's words reminded Conrad of his younger brother. He smiled forlornly but he covered it perfectly and ruffled little Wolfram's hair playfully. "Well, isn't it nice that he's good to all people?" he asked.

"B-But… he's too nice. He should never so easy into believing at stranger's words." Wolfram pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, that's why people like him. All the other countries also believe in his friendly and kind-hearted nature." Conrad said and patted the blond head softly. Wolfram looked at him with confused eyes and Conrad just smiled. 'Maybe it's quite hard for a child like Wolfram to understand.'

"You'll understand it later…" he said and saw his Maou was walking towards them, smiling happily.

"Conrad! Chibi Wolf!" he waved his hands.

"Your Majesty… how are you?" Conrad said and chuckled when he saw Yuuri made a face.

"It's Yuuri, Conrad. you're my godfather. Seriously, after all these 33 years… you're still not remembering calling my name." Yuuri sighed in annoyance.

"Yuuri…" Conrad said with the usual way he pronounced it – playfully. He relieved that Yuuri was back to normal though he was still not finding anyone as his bride or groom. Conrad was lying if he says that he didn't happy to know that Yuuri refused to get married – he indeed was happy. Even though, he couldn't get the double black for himself. He shook his head for his hypocrisy for Yuuri's happiness, trying to shoo it away. He wanted Yuuri to get his happiness but he also couldn't bear it if Yuuri was leaving him. He knew it was impossible for Yuuri to love him as he loved Yuuri but… maybe… just maybe he could dream of it. Then, if Yuuri really find himself a soul mate – at that time, he would really do forget him.

Conrad looked at the double black and smiled. Yuuri smiled back at him.

Meanwhile, Wolfram was looking at the two silently – emerald eyes were staring keenly. He could see that Conrad was very close to Yuuri. He saw that Conrad maybe had some feelings for the Maou but Yuuri was so oblivious to it. He liked Conrad just like his brother but he didn't want Conrad get too _close_ with Yuuri. He didn't like it!

He hated it.

Yuuri was _his_ for all he knows. They had been together since he was born into this world and he had been playing and sleeping in Yuuri's bedroom since then. He didn't like to see other people – including Conrad – get closer with Yuuri. The little demon scoffed and glared at the two.

Conrad realized that glares and smiled. "Well, Yuuri… I'm suppose that I'd another job waiting for me. I hope you could accompany Wolfram." He said and walked away.

Yuuri watched Conrad was walking away from the training ground. His eyes then changed their direction to Wolfram. He saw Wolfram was pouting and had his arms crossing over his chest.

"Chibi Wolf… how was your sword training?" Yuuri asked starting the conversation - softly. Didn't want to anger the bipolar child.

Wolfram just glared at him and answered proudly. "It's been going well and Conrad also praises me some." He said as his emerald eyes twinkling with fire. A small smile was on his lips.

Yuuri smiled and he patted Wolfram's head softly. "That's good. Then, maybe you can show me some of the move." He said and saw Wolfram was blushing.

"W-Well… since you're a wimp. I'm not going to show it to you." He said and turned to other side. Hiding his red face. 'Not until I'm better and able to protect Yuuri.' Wolfram thought silently. He didn't want Yuuri to laughed at him and teased him as a weak – as a child.

Yuuri sighed and shook his head. "You're so hard-headed just like Waltorana and I really missed you when you're about 10 years old. Baby Wolf was so cute and I liked him a lot not like this bratty Wolf."

Wolfram just glared at him and gritted his teeth. He really didn't like – hated – being called 'bratty'. However, Yuuri just ignored him and continued.

"You know Chibi Wolf… when you were little you always said you wanted to marry me." he smiled and mirrored what Wolfram had said. "Me wan to mawy Yuu~"

Little Wolfram was embarrassed, he held his nose high in the air, and crossed his tiny arms over his small chest; trying to hide his embarrassment. He didn't remember any of that but his mother had told him that he said he wanted to marry Yuuri in the past. His blush darkened and he scoffed – again.

Yuuri saw him and a pink color tinted his cheeks. He refrained himself from hugging the life out of the small child – not wanting to give him the Gunter's expression – and he just stood there admiring him. "So, cute. Just like Wolfram~!" Yuuri squealed – just like his mother, Jennifer, when she was in her fangirl mode.

"What? I'm not cute! I'm not a baby anymore! And I'm Wolfram!" Wolfie scoffed and glared at Yuuri.

"Ahaha~! Of course you're Wolfram! No one has a temper like you!" Yuuri said playfully while hiding his own feelings. 'Just like my late-fiancé, Wolfram.'

Wolf scoffed and threw Yuuri a small fireball. Yuuri squeaked at sudden move and Wolfram giggled in amusement. Saying thing like, wimpy king! "Ahaha! You're such a wimp! Wimpy king!" he giggled again and emerald eyes twinkling in mischievous manner.

"Hey, I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri replied almost immediately. Black eyes narrowed at the little blond demon. 'Gah! He's totally a twin to Wolfram!' he thought irritated as he was forgotten his own misery.

Nevertheless, Wolfram just scoffed and smirked. "A wimp is a wimp." A victorious smile adorned his cute face.

"You little… your mouth really don't know how to shut themselves ah?" Yuuri replied annoyed. He could felt that he was going to get a massive headache just from arguing with little Wolfram. He was starting to move closer to Wolfram when the little blond demon stuck his tongue out and ran away towards Conrad. The brunet had been watching the child-like argument for a while – leaving his non-existent duty – as he was leaning against the castle wall. A warm smile plastered on his lips.

"Wait! You little brat!" Yuuri said, running to catch the little demon. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and sprinting.

Wolfram saw Yuuri almost catch up to him, ran even faster with his short legs. "No way! Conrad saves me! Wimpy Yuuri is going to catch me!" he said and giggled – once again sticking his tongue out. "You're not going to catch me!"

"Stop calling me that!" Yuuri fumed and stopped running. Feet were stomping on the soil. Acting like a child himself. Conrad just giggled silently watching Yuuri was losing his patience with Wolfram's impolite behavior. Well, it had been funny if people were watching the two arguing – one of them was totally an adult but having a teen face and one was a little child barely 6 years in human age. Luckily for Yuuri, all the soldiers – except a few guards – were having their training at the academy today. Only a few maids and servants saw him and giggled – watching their Maou was back like when he was in his 15-16 years old – before the ill-fated accident.

Wolfram quickly hid behind Conrad. Yuuri reached him and tried to catch the little boy. They were circling Conrad few rounds making the brunet almost gag from dizziness. Despite his dizziness, Conrad couldn't helped to chuckles at these two 'kids' behaviours. After another few rounds, Yuuri managed to catch Wolfram and scolding him. However, as stubborn as Wolfram was, he was just glaring back at Yuuri and making the double black winced – eyebrow twitching dangerously.

"Wimp!"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not going to let you sleep on my bed anymore." Yuuri said and huffed childishly.

For a moment, there was a little hurt etched on Wolfram's child face. But, soon it was replaced with a bratty attitude. "Hmph! As if I wanted to sleep with you! I'm going to sleep in Conrad's room next time!" he scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Even though he said that, Wolfram never wanted to sleep with anyone other than Yuuri. He had grown accustomed with that sleeping arrangement.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and crossed his arms. "Okay! I'm holding into that." He said as he left to continue with his duty.

Wolfram watched at Yuuri's back until he was disappeared behind the wall. He unconsciously clutched at Conrad's sleeve and it took the brunet's attention. Conrad looked down on Wolfram and there was a sad emotion painted on that child's face. "What is it, Wolfram?"

The blond child looked at him with his huge emerald eyes. His eyes were looking worried at something. He opened his mouth slowly only to close it back. He looked down on the soil while his grip on Conrad's sleeve was tightened. Long gone his bratty attitude and now he was looking like a vulnerable innocent little child.

"What is it? You can tell me."

He looked up at Conrad for a moment before he lowered his head back. "Yuuri… is he… hating me?" he asked, voice almost inaudible – eyes still cast down on the ground. However, Conrad heard him and smiled. He squatted to be eye-level with Wolfram and patted his head softly. He then spoke in a soft voice. "He'll not hate you. He can never hate you, Wolfram."

Huge emerald eyes were looking at the brown colored eyes uncertainly. "Are you sure? He said not to sleep in his room…"

"Well, he just annoys a little. He'll be okay next time you see him." Conrad smiled reassure. "And… didn't he always say that?"

Wolfram's face instantly brightened and there were sparkles in his huge emerald eyes. "Really?" an excited voice could be heard from him.

"Yes."

"Yay!" Wolfram smiled and laughed. Long forgotten his worries. He hugged Conrad and made the brown haired soldier smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>Shinou Temple.<p>

Shinou and the Daikenja's reincarnation were watching the two through Ulrike's crystal ball. They smiled, sometimes laughed and lastly both of them sighed together. Murata looked at Shinou and the blond King looked at him.

"What my Sage?" he asked. Eyebrow was raised – questioning.

Murata just smiled and shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing. It just they're looking so happy together. Even though, both of them didn't realize that they're bonded by fate."

Shinou just nodding and his curiosity ate him. What did his Sage meant by fate? What kind of fate?

"What do you meant by a fate my Sage?" he asked. Cerulean blue eyes looking over the glasses one.

"Well… fate. Love." He said sadly.

"Why did you sad? Isn't it good that they're bonding by love?" Shinou asked. Not really understanding his Sage's cryptic mind.

Murata just smiled and laughed light heartedly – masking his own misery – and answered calmly. "Nothing… and yes, I'm happy that they're together back. Just waiting for Lord von Bielefeld to become adult and gaining his past life's memory."

"Talk about that." Shinou said rather seriously. "Looks like he still didn't remember any of his past life."

Murata nodded. Frown on his forehead. "I'd supervised him and there's no sign or anything. Except that he's close to Shibuya."

"Don't you think this is weird my Sage?" Shinou said and looked at Murata worriedly.

"Well, he supposed to remember. Since, he's the one that willingly to be reincarnated. To remember his love." He stopped and looking at the window. "But… I'm also not understand why he still cannot regains his memory. If it was me, I'd remember since I could think by myself. All my former life's memories."

"Hmm…" was only Shinou reply.

"Maybe it'll be a bit late."

"Maybe you're right. Well, I'm handing Wolfram on your care my Sage. If anything weird occurs, inform me immediately." Shinou replied and tried to smile. He wanted his descendant and his chosen Maou to be happy. He had enough seeing them suffered and he wanted to see them happy.

Murata nodded his head and his glasses flashing. "I will." He spoke and stopped short – looking at the Great One as he wanted to deliver something. Shinou looked back at him and motioned him to speak his mind. Murata opened his mouth and asked. "What's about the dream, their future? Can you sense anything that is going to befall on Shibuya?"

Shinou shook his head. "No. Until now, there's nothing to be worry about. We still don't know what kind of trouble is going to meddle with their future. We just have to wait and put a stop to it before it's too late." He said and sighed.

The Sage looked at the blond King and smiled. "Yes, we'll prevent it."

There was a knock on the heavy door. Murata and Shinou stopped their talk and focussed on the door. A moment later a silver haired young maiden entered the room looking at Murata. "Geika." She said.

Murata looked at her and raised an eyebrow, questioning. "Yes, Ulrike?"

"Lord Frederick is here. He wants to see you. I've him wait at the fountain." She said and smiled.

Shinou's smile dropped as he heard the Lord's name. Murata smiled and thanked the small maiden before he looked at Shinou – smiling. "Shinou, I'll be going first." He said and walked out from the Oracle room. Shinou watched until Murata left the room with narrowed eyes. Meanwhile, Ulrike watched the blond King with her big amethyst eyes.

"Shinou." She called.

The blond King turned his head towards the small maiden. "Yes, Ulrike. What is it?" he asked – trying to speak with a calm voice. His blood was boiled when he saw his Sage was smiling when he heard the man's name.

"Why you don't just tell Geika that you love him?" she asked – carefully.

Shinou looked at Ulrike – eyes widened in shocked. "You knew?"

She smiled and nodded. "It's been long and I always saw you with that hurt look. You should just tell him about your feelings."

Shinou looked at her before he turned his head away. His cerulean eyes turned sad and he let out a loud sigh. "It's not easy Ulrike. My Sage is not him from four thousand years ago. He has new life and I can't hold him back just because of our previous life."

"Shinou…" Ulrike looked at the blond King sadly.

Shinou smiled sadly and answered weakly. "It's okay. If fate with us, no one is going to separate us."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile near the fountain, Shinou Temple.<p>

"Ken!" the dark green haired young demon greeted the spectacles young man happily. He embraced him in his arms and Murata smiled in content.

"Frederick, why are you coming here?" he asked – curious.

The grey eyed looked at Murata while smiling widely. "I've been missing you a lot. Can't I see my love?" he said and kissed Murata's cheek. Making the dark haired young man blushed. A few shrine maiden saw them and giggled – making Murata flustered.

"Frederick, don't do that!" he said and disentangled the arms away from him. Reluctantly, Frederick released him. He looked at his love. They had known each other for one year and Murata still didn't answer his proposal.

"Why? Didn't you love me?" he asked playfully but actually, he was quite serious with his question.

Murata looked away and smiled. Using his usual calm façade. "Well, we're in Shinou Temple and it's not appropriate to do that." He said avoiding the question.

Frederick sighed and placed his hands on Murata's shoulders. Once again, his love was trying to ignore the question from him. He was quite happy when Murata accepted him to court him but he still didn't answer the proposal. If Murata answered him, he would straight away prepare for their wedding. Since, he felt that it had been long since them together.

"Ken." He said seriously.

Murata knew that tone. It was when Frederick wanted him to answer his proposal. Like what he guessed, the question came afterwards.

"Have you decided to accept my proposal?" he asked.

Murata looked away again. He felt guilty but he still didn't ready to marry him and he was not sure if he could leave his first love and fall in love with this man.

"Ken?"

A few seconds of silence followed afterwards before Murata answered him. "I'm sorry, Frederick. Could you give me more time? I'm not ready yet." He said and glasses glinted from sunlight effect.

The dark green young man looked at him and smiled lovingly. He engulfed him in his arms again and said. "It's okay. I'll wait till you're ready."

Hearing the man's kind tone made Murata felt more guilty. He let the young Lord hugged him and stayed silent.

Then, Frederick released him from his embrace and looked at his love smiling. "I'm sorry. I've to go now. I got other errands to run and I just stop by your place so I could visit you." He said apologetically.

Murata smiled and looked relief. "It's okay. I knew you're busy. But, thank you for visiting me." he said and gave the young Lord and small kiss on his cheek.

Frederick looked at Murata in disbelief. He then smiling happily. He embraced the young man into his arms again - tightly. "I'm so happy!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Murata just blushed. He just thought the young demon deserved something and that was why he decided to gave him a kiss – on cheek. He squirmed inside his arms. "Frederick! Stopped with that!" he said in embarrassment.

Frederick released him and smiled widely. "Well, it's the first time you kiss me. Though, it's only a cheek." He said and made Murata blushed more.

He then laughed happily. "Thank you, Ken. I'll be going now." he said and walked out from the shrine with Murata beside him.

Murata sent him to the front gate and stood there until the carriage was gone from his sight.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Yuuri was in his bedroom alone. He had said to Wolfram that he would not let him sleep in his room. He was mad. Yes. But , just for a while and now he was waiting for the blond demon to come into his room. He felt apologetic though. Wolfram was still a child and Yuuri shouldn't let his emotions controlled him. However, when he was with Wolfram, he just couldn't control his emotions just like when he with late-Wolfram. He sighed and sat on his bed with his blue pyjama.<p>

It had been ten minutes from Wolfram usual bedtime. He anxiously waited for the small demon to knock on his door. There was none. Getting impatient and worried, the black haired King walked to the door and opened it. There, a blond kid was sitting on the floor while holding his piggy teddy plushie – quietly. First thing went into Yuuri's mind was Gwendal's creation.

Wolfram looked at him uncertainly. Huge emerald eyes were looking at Yuuri with curious look. Yuuri looked at the small child. A guilt attacked him. He smiled and softly patted Wolfram's small blond head. Wolfram looked at him questioning. "There you are. I'd been waiting for you to come." He said – smiling lovingly.

Seeing the smile from Yuuri made the blond child smiled. He then tugged Yuuri's sleeve. "Yuuri are not angry at me anymore?" he asked with innocent child's voice.

Yuuri shook his head. "No. I can never angry at Chibi Wolf." He said and opened the door wide. While one of his hand was holding Wolfram's small hand. He led the boy into his bedroom and closed the door.

Wolfram happily went to the bed and quickly laying on the big bed. He smiled contently and hugged the plushie tightly. Yuuri smiled and blew the candle light off before he too went into bed and laying beside the child. Wolfram turned to Yuuri and hugged him – leaving his plushie aside. The dark haired King let the small child hugged him and slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The next day, Waltorana came to the Blood Pledge Castle to get Wolfram back. However, Wolfram said he didn't want. He wanted to stay with Yuuri. He made a tantrum and glared at his father. Waltorana scolded him and gave him a sharp look.<p>

"Wolfram…" he warned.

"No! I want to stay with wimpy Yuuri!" he stood firm on his place.

Waltorana raised his eyebrow, "What did you said?"

"Wimpy Yuuri!" Wolfie scoffed and pointed his index finger to Yuuri.

Yuuri laughed nervously and glared at Wolfram. Meanwhile, Waltorana got embarrassed and scolded Wolfie for calling the Maou, wimpy. He looked at the young Maou and apologized. "Heika, I'm sorry for Wolfram's behalf as his father. I should supervise his behaviors." He said and bowed in shame.

"Ah… it's okay. No need to apologize." Yuuri said and laughed nervously.

But, Wolfram just ignored his father's apology. He scoffed and pointed his small index finger on Yuuri. "Hmmph! A wimp is always being a wimp!"

"Stop calling me that!" Yuuri retorted automatically and blushed when he realized it. He bowed apologetically at Waltorana.

The whole scene made Conrad chuckled, Waltorana sighed and apologized and Gunter looked like he was going to faint. 'Another, Little Lord Brat.' The lavender haired demon sighed and pinched the brink of his nose.

* * *

><p>In the carriage to the Bielefeld's castle.<p>

"Wolfram." Waltorana looked at his boy that was still sulked when he forced him to go home – leaving his favourite Yuuri.

The little boy just pouted and deafened his ears. He looked through the window and kept silent. Not answering his father called.

Waltorana sighed and tried again. "Wolfram, listen here." He said softly. Trying to gain his stubborn son's attention.

Reluctantly, Wolfram looked at his father.

"Are you still sleeping at Heika's bedroom?" he asked. Intimidating emerald green eyes were looking at his son's brilliant emerald orbs.

Wolfram just nodded. Not wanting to speak. He looked at his father suspiciously.

Waltorana sighed. His son was just too stubborn. Maybe he should bring his wife. Then, she could help him coax their stubborn child. He then tried again to speak. "You're not suppose to sleep with Heika. You're big boy now." he said and smiling. Trying to win over Wolfram.

The blond child looked at his father. "No. I'm going to sleep at Yuuri's room. I'll not sleep at other rooms." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Again, this made Waltorana sighed. "It's not appropriate Wolfie. You should not disturb Heika. Big boy should sleep by himself." He said it in soft tone and trying to convince his hard-headed son.

"But, Yuuri is a big boy too and he didn't mind me sleeping with him." Wolfram cleverly replied his father. "And no one in the castle mind that I'm sleeping with him." he added.

"Well…" Waltorana stopped since he didn't know how to countered the words. "That's right. But, Yuuri is very busy and he'll get very tired everyday. He needed the room by himself."

Wolfram pouted and said, "No. I don't want to sleep at another room and Yuuri's room is my room." he said with finality and left Waltorana speechless.

* * *

><p>That's it. I'm really sorry for the late update *bowing in shame.*. But, the good news is I'd finished my final and now struggling with my final project before I can graduate. Haha! I hate my evaluator *mumbling quietly*.<p>

Nah, I hope you'll like this chapter. Its longer than other chapters.

Maybe about three upcoming chapters will stay in this year; Yuuri is 48 years old and Wolfram is 30 years old.

Next chapter will be:

**Chapter 11: Lanzhil 2**


	12. Chapter 11: Lanzhil 2

**Thank you for those who were reading and reviewing last chapter. And... I'm so sorry for the late update! D:**

**Anonymous review reply:**

**Anonymous:  
><strong>Hi! I love you too. Ehehe... well, thank you. I'm glad you like it. It's hard for me to combine all those categories into this one story. I think this is the hard to write story ever for me. I'll always acknowledge my readers' reviews :D All of you are precious to me. And I'm so sorry for the late update, I hope you'll like the story development.

**Warning: OOCness/unbeta'd (grammatical errors are to be expected!)**

**Enjoy the story! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Lanzhil 2<strong>

Morning in Shin Makoku – Blood Pledge Castle.

The black haired looked alike teen woke up comfortably that morning without getting kick from his bed. He yawned loudly, stretched both of his hands, and cracked his head from side to side – to relieved the stiff on his neck after sleeping without moving for more than 5 hours. He opened his eyes revealing the most beautiful black eyes that were looking unfocussed. Yuuri blinked for a few times to adjust the light that coming into his sight. After blinking and unblinking for a few times, the Maou could see a little better and his sight seemed okay.

Yuuri sat on his bed, trying to think what had made his morning seemed very weird, dull and like there was something important just missing. He pondered for a while, as his fuzzy and sleepy mind couldn't think what was it and it irritated him.

"Ugh!" he scowled and biting his bottom lips in frustration.

The double black Maou then looked at his surrounding; starting from the door – maybe there would be someone who was going to open the door and tell him what it was. After waiting for a few minutes, he let out a sigh; no one was going to tell him something that just happen to be in his own mind, Yuuri thought to himself.

He then looked at his wardrobe. There was nothing unusual about it. It was not as if the wardrobe would grow legs and ran from its place. Impossible. He shook his head at his ridiculous thought. Next, he changed his view to the study table. The new study table brought his attention and mind but not enough to tell him what was missing. 'Since when did I change the study table?' Yuuri thought again and tried to trace back his memories. After trying for about five minutes, Yuuri again let out a loud groan of frustration and irritation.

"What is going on?" He growled. "It seems like my memories were all wipe when I woke up!" He said angrily. Yuuri fisted both of his hands on the bedspread tightly. He again focussed and narrowed his black eyes onto the gullible study table. There was something important about the study table but he couldn't grab it. He pushed his sleepy mind further and lastly, his eyes landing on the scorches on the wall.

Yuuri blinked his eyes and something clicked into his mind. He looked at the other side of his bed. It was not something that missing but more precisely, someone. "Chibi Wolf…" he said quietly.

The Maou smiled in content and all his previous thought were gone in an instant and he let out a relief sigh.

It was Chibi Wolf.

He was not here. That was why Yuuri was feeling off – something wrong – this morning.

He took a glance at the bedside that Chibi Wolf always slept when he was here. Remembering that Wolfram was now in his own castle at Bielefeld's land, made Yuuri missed the mischievous little blond demon. Just yesterday, Wolfram had burned him in his room and he had called him wimp when they were in the training ground. Yuuri got mad with him and he sulked. Then, later that night, Wolfram had come to his room, silently sitting on the floor – waiting for Yuuri to open the door for him.

Worried where had the little demon might sleeping, Yuuri had gone to find him, only to saw the child was sitting with Gwendal's handmade plushie clutched tightly in his small hands on the cold floor. In instant, the guilt filled the black haired Maou's kind heart and he took the child into his room, where they spent the remaining night sleeping and cuddling into each other.

Reminding himself that Wolfram was not in the Blood Pledge Castle, the Maou got out from his bed and headed to his wardrobe to grab a changed of clothes and slowly walked out from his Royal Chamber to the awaiting warm shower in the Maou's Bathroom.

"I wonder if Chibi Wolf missed me…" Yuuri said quietly and smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the other part of Shin Makoku. Bielefeld's land – Bielefeld Castle.<p>

Somewhere, in the big room that befitting a Prince of Bielefeld, Wolfram von Bielefeld was sleeping soundly that he didn't ever realize what was going on in the world. Small body of a child was sprawled on the queen-sized bed with his hands and feet were stretched out from his body. Forming a star shaped.

The blond haired demon child shifted on his comfort bed and rolled from the left end side to the other side – without him realizing it himself. The room was silent except for the small unique snores that belonged to the small blond Prince of Bielefeld's land. The son to the Waltorana and Anneliese was sleeping peacefully when the door to his room was opened.

A blond haired Lady that looked much like Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg entered the room while smiling. She walked to the bed quietly; didn't want to interrupted the small child's sleep. Since, the little boy could get very cranky when people tried to wake him up early in the morning. Wolfram was not a morning person and he usually woke up later than other people.

Lady Anneliese smiled as she stood near the bed and looked at her baby. She sat on the bedside and the bed dipped a little due to her weight. She glanced over her baby's sprawled body and let out soft chuckles. "My Wolfie is just so cute."

Wolfram slightly stirred from a little disturb of his mother's chuckles. Lady Anneliese stopped chuckling. Slowly but softly, she caressed the small blond head of her child. "Wolfie dear… wake up." Her voice was soft like velvet and warm like a candle in the middle of winter night.

Wolfram stirred again and he groaned in his sleepy mind. He cracked open one of his eyes and saw the blurry image of golden and green. He rubbed his eyes to make the sleep gone. Still laying on the bed, Wolfram opened his eyes fully and saw his mother was smiling to him. He looked at his mother with confused look. "Mother?"

"Yes, Wolfie?"

"Umm... why are you here? And where is Yuuri?" he asked with a drowsy and slightly confused voice.

Lady Anneliese looked at her child affectionately. "Dear, we're in Bielefeld's castle and you're in your room." she said softly.

Huge emerald eyes looked over his mother. Trying to process the information into his sleep-deprived mind.

"My room?" Wolfram sat up and emerald eyes glanced to the whole room.

"Yes, your room. Remember, you just came back from Blood Pledge Castle, yesterday."

The thirty years old child tried to think again and lastly, he remembered that his father had him came with him, yesterday. But… he had refused. Though, it didn't stop Waltorana from bringing his son back to their home. Realizing what had happened, Wolfram looked annoyed and he scoffed. "Father forced me leaving Yuuri." He said softly. Wolfram looked down on his lap. Both of his hands clenched together. Contradicting with his earlier expression.

Anneliese smiled and patted Wolfram's head. "Your father just wanted to see you. Given that, it's been long since you came back home, dear and I wanted to see you." She said softly trying to win over her stubborn son.

The blond child looked up to his mother. "...But, I missed Yuuri. I want to see him." Voice whispered in almost pleading tone.

Still smiling, Anneliese ruffled her baby son's soft hair. "You can see him, again, Wolfie. But… not today, though. Maybe in a next few days. And we can try to persuade your father and let you stay at Blood Pledge Castle much longer."

Huge emerald eyes beamed and the blond child jumped on his bed excitedly. Long gone his sleep and gloom. But, the moment ruined when he stopped and looked uncertain. "Can I do that? Father is strict and he never like when I'm always with Yuuri. He said I'll interrupt Yuuri's duties." he asked, unsure.

"Yes, dear. I'll help you and Yuuri never think that you disturb him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"Yes, dear."

"Yeah! I love you, Mother!" He jumped to his mother and hugged her happily. Too excited to realize what he was doing.

Lady Anneliese smiled warmly and spoke. "I love you too. So, what're you waiting for? Hurry, change your sleepwear and head to breakfast." She shifted, giving a space for her son to move out from the bed.

Smiling widely, Wolfram jumped from the bed and ran towards his dresser. Impatiently, he opened the dresser door and rummage through his clothes. He found a royal blue tunic with brown trouser and dark brown boots. He quickly tossed over his sleepwear and changed into his new clothes. The small blond child then found a hairbrush and attempted to brush his wavy golden hair when his mother took the hairbrush from him.

"Mother?"

Lady Anneliese just smiled and combed her baby son's soft hair. "Let mother combing it for you." She said while continued to comb her son's hair.

Wolfram let his mother combed his hair for him. It had been long enough since his mother combed his hair. Maybe, his mother was right. He supposed to stay home much longer. But… he missed Yuuri. He had already missed him. Even though, he had just seen him yesterday.

"Wolfie?"

Watery emerald eyes looked up at light green eyes. "Mother, I missed Yuuri."

"I know, dear. You'll see him in a few days." She stopped combing and placed the hairbrush on the table. She stood and patted her son's head softly. "Let's go have a breakfast. Then, we can talk this to your father."

Both of the mother and son walked out from the enormous room that belonged to the small child. The only child of Lord von Bielefeld. The stubborn and hardheaded Prince. The small fire wielder.

They walked hand by hand as the blond Lady held onto the smaller hand. They walked in silence as they strolled along the hallway to the dining hall. It took some times before Lady Anneliese and Wolfram reached the room.

"Mother…"

"Yes, Wolfie dear?"

Smaller hand tightened onto his mother's warm soft hand. "What if… what if father didn't allow me?"

The blond Lady was silent for a second before she replied. "He'll dear. If not today then maybe the other days." Then, she smiled to persuade her child.

The little boy just nodded his head and tried to smile.

"Come! Let's eat and then we can talk to your father."

A minute later, they reached the dining hall and entered it. There Lord Waltorana had already seated on his chair at the head of the long table. Lady Anneliese took a seat at the right side of her husband and Wolfram took a seat at the left side of his father.

"Morning, My Lord." Lady Anneliese greeted her husband.

"Good morning, father." The small child greeted his father politely. Making the blond Lord smiled warmly.

"Morning, My Dear." He stood from his chair and kissed his wife's cheek before he turned to his son and kissed his forehead. "Morning, Wolfram." He then, sat back to his chair and placed a napkin onto his lap. "What made you two took a long time?"

Lady Anneliese smiled and Wolfram looked at his mother. "It's a discussion between mother and son." She said secretly and Waltorana raised his eyebrow, questioning.

"It's nothing. Let's eat first." She said and winked at Wolfram. Wolfram nodded his head silently, understood the meaning of her wink.

The Bielefeld's family eat in silence and manner. Since, Waltorana was the one who was always strict about the proper manner, he didn't allow the conversation happened during the dine. If anything, the talk would be hold after the feast.

"Father…" Wolfram's voice interrupted the silence.

Waltorana was drinking from his golden goblet when Wolfram spoke. He stopped and placed his goblet onto the table. He then turned to look at his son and smiled. "What is it, Wolfie?" he said with affectionate fatherly tone.

"I… umm… can I go to Blood Pledge Castle? Later today…" there was uncertainty in his voice. Afraid of what his father might say.

Waltorana looked at his son and sighed.

Hastily, Wolfram added more. "But! If I can't today maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow…" he trailed off on his last word.

Lady Anneliese looked over her son and husband. She let her hand wandered onto her husband's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Waltorana glanced at his wife and shook his head. Making the mother to the blond boy sighed and took back her hand.

"I can't Wolfram. You needed to learn in this castle and there'll be some lessons that you need to take. After all, you'll be the Lord for this land after I am." He said firmly but in a soft tone.

"But-!"

Again, Waltorana shook his head. "No, Wolfram. You'd spend too much time playing around."

"I'm not! And I'd been trained by Conrad on the swordsmanship and Gunter teaches me about Shin Makoku's history and things that I needed to know!"

"Yes. But, you still have to learn about our land and its etiquettes."

"Father!"

"I said no, Wolfram. That's final and you'll spend this week in this castle, learning and training. I'd ready someone to teach you swordsmanship and magic. You'll learn from him." Waltorana said with finality and left no argument in this discussion.

Frustrated, Wolfram glared at his father and left the table, stomping over the tiles, harsh and loud. He opened the door and slammed it; made the loud sound echoed to the whole room and the castle hallway.

Lord von Bielefeld sighed and massaged his temple. His headache was here again. Lady Anneliese looked at her husband and stood from her chair, slowly walking over behind her husband. Softly, she helped massage the headache away. Placing his hand down on the table, Waltorana grunted softly. His wife's touch was relaxing and helped him with his sudden headache.

"My Lord…" Carefully, Anneliese talked to her husband.

"Yes, Anneliese?" Waltorana said while closing his eyes.

Pausing for a minute, she continued in softer voice. "Why you can't just let Wolfram goes to Blood Pledge Castle?"

Waltorana heard the question and sighed. He knew how his wife always tried to succumb to their son's wish and how she always won persuading him onto her wish for Wolfram. However, today was an exception. He couldn't let his wife coax him onto Wolfram's desire. He sat straight, causing his wife to stop massaging his temple. "It's not like I don't want him to go. It just…"

"Just what, My Lord?"

Turning his head towards his wife, he smiled but it was straining. There also stress on his face and he wrapped his arms around his wife's slim waist, affectionately and closely. Holding her close to him and placing his head on Anneliese's stomach – while still sitting on his chair.

This peculiar act from her husband made Lady Anneliese wondered and worried. "Dear, is there something wrong?" she asked, voice was soft and full with concern. Light green eyes stared down on her husband's head.

Lord Waltorana sighed again and let go of his wife's slim waist. He turned to the table and Anneliese sat back on her chair.

"What is it that bothering you?"

"It's about His Majesty."

"His Majesty?" The blond Lady asked in confusion.

"Well not exactly. Actually, this morning I'd receive a letter from Lord von Voltaire and the letter said that there are some problems with the human country and they're trying to launch war against Shin Makoku."

"Oh Shinou… that's terrible." She gasped and unconsciously, she grabbed on her husband's hand on the table. Tightly.

Smiling at his wife, Waltorana placed his other free hand onto Anneliese's hands.

"The news had made the entire Blood Pledge Castle and His Majesty busy with proper plan and salvation to protect the kingdom." He stopped short before he added. "And because of that, I didn't want Wolfram to come there and distract His Majesty. I know that His Majesty adores Wolfram and so are the castle's tenants. But, this time it's serious and I can't let Wolfram go there until the problem is solved." He said and looking into his wife's green eyes.

"Is it very serious?" She asked.

Nodding his head, Waltorana spoke. "Yes, it's quite serious and if Big Shimaron's King manages to convey our alliances, then we're good to go to war."

"But… His Majesty doesn't like war." She said softly. Light green eyes locked onto her husband deep emerald eyes.

"We all knew that and His Majesty also knows that if there is a war, we can't avoid it. But, I'm sure King Yuuri would find the other way to stop the war from happening." Waltorana sighed.

"Hopefully, His Majesty will be able to prevent it." She smiled softly and grasped Waltorana's hand lightly.

Smiling at his wife's positive mind, Waltorana brought her hands to his lips and kissed it gently.

Anneliese always heard from other people that her husband was a strict and ruthless person. Strict was true but ruthless, never once Waltorana acted like that since she got married to him. Except when he was with Wolfram but since they were the same – stubborn –, it was unavoidable.

Changing the depressing subject, Anneliese was back to their son's topic. "My Lord… why can't you just tell Wolfram that?"

Sighing quietly, Waltorana spoke. "Judging from his behavior, that'll only makes his will to go there stronger. He'll say something like 'protect or helping Yuuri' or something like that." He smiled before added more. "You know how stubborn our child can be." He let out light chuckles.

"I know. Because he takes after his father's stubborn personality." Anneliese smiled and giggled while Waltorana looked at his wife, eyes wide.

"Anneliese!" Waltorana's face was red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, but you two are really father and son. So much alike." She continued to giggle and Waltorana looked away with flustered face.

* * *

><p>Yuuri and some of his retainers were in the Maou's office, discussing on something important. All of them had gone straight to the office after a hearty breakfast. In the office, Yuuri was sitting with a straight back on his comfortable chair while Conrad was standing beside him like a loyal bodyguard he was. Meanwhile, Gwendal was sitting on his chair with a deeper frown in between his brows than his usuals. They were sitting and standing with an uncomfortable silence coiling around them. Like a snake was coiling around the room. Just waiting for the right time to bite and kill its victim. The silence interrupted when there were knocks on the door and Gwendal answering it.<p>

"Come in!"

The door opened revealing two important people that they had been waiting since they arrived at the office after breakfast. Yozak entered the room and followed by Murata behind him.

"Murata!" Yuuri exclaimed, happy to see his friend.

Murata smiled seeing his friend's smile. "Shibuya." He said before he took a seat on the available chair in the office.

"Great Sage, good morning." Conrad said and bowed respectably. Gwendal just nodded his head without any word escape his mouth.

"Lord Weller, Lord von Voltaire. Good morning." Again, Murata greeted the two. Meanwhile, Yozak took his usual place – standing at the windowsill. He looked tense, not likely his usual merry and mischievous self. Yuuri looked at Yozak and the orange haired spy just smiled bitterly at him. Yuuri smiled back – trying his best to not to give him the strained smile.

"Ahem!"

A cough from the tall green-clad demon took all the attentions towards him. All of them were waiting for the words out from Gwendal's mouth to start their important meeting.

After, Gwendal was sure that everyone was paying attention to him; he laced his hands together on the table. Icy blue eyes looked at the faces in the room, one by one. Icy blue met Yozak's ocean blue eyes. Then, icy blue met brown, followed by dark brown black ones and lastly, Gwendal's icy blue eyes met with the Maou's black orbs. Yuuri gulped at the intense staring Gwendal was giving him. He stared right back – fighting, not to show his weakness.

Satisfied, Gwendal started. "The reason I called this meeting is to discuss about the problem with Big Shimaron." He stopped shortly and again looked at the faces for their reaction. All of them looked calm and a bit tense except for Yuuri who looked worried and tense.

He added more. "I'd heard many rumors and there is some information from our alliances that Big Shimaron is planning to attack Shin Makoku. I'm not quite sure about the news and had Yozak to investigate the Big Shimaron itself." Gwendal said and looked at Yozak. Giving him a signal to start what had he found during his spying in human country.

Yozak cleared his throat and all the eyes were on him. He smiled – well, more like grinning – and stood straight. His ocean blue eyes flickered with something that was unreadable and it made the room's atmosphere grew tense. Yozak looked at the occupants silently – that was very uncharacteristic of him – and walked to the centre of the room to give his report.

"May I start, Your Excellency?" his blue eyes glancing at the stern looking advisor. Gwendal nodded, giving his permission.

Yozak leaned a bit at the nearby table. He just couldn't get too formal and all were done according to the rule – where he should stood straight if he was a normal soldier giving his report. However, he was a spy and he didn't need all that rule – since, Gwendal and the others didn't mind him. "Well, last week I'd gone to Big Shimaron as Lord von Voltaire asked me to. At there, I disguised myself as one of the palace's soldier." He started and stopped.

"During my staying at the palace and chatting with the other soldiers, I got to know that Big Shimaron's King was planning to attack Shin Makoku by encouraging our alliances to break the treaty." Yozak stopped and a screech of chair being pushed was heard.

Yuuri stood from his chair, looking angry. "What?" He shouted in ferocity, which made all people looked at him in shocked. All eyes fixed on their Maou's exasperation face. It was rare for him to get angry over something since him always looking nervous and clumsy. Though, those traits had slowly lost its effect when Yuuri grew older and able to concealed his nervousness better.

"Your Majesty, please refrain your anger." Gwendal said sternly and Yuuri looked at Gwendal. Black eyes challenged intimidating icy blue ones.

The whole room was silent with an uncomfortable silence.

A touch on his shoulder, made Yuuri looked at the hand's owner. It was Conrad. Conrad shook his head and silently asked Yuuri to sit down and be calm. Reluctantly, Yuuri sat on his chair and Yozak let out a relief sigh. He had been holding his breathe when Yuuri shouted with anger in his voice and how it was unpredictable for Yuuri to challenged Gwendal.

Even if, it was a silent staring down competition.

Gwendal was stubborn. Yes. However, Yuuri also could be stubborn if he wanted. More than Gwendal.

After he was sure there was no more interruption, Yozak continued with his report. "The new King of Big Shimaron, King Wenzel is the nephew to King Lanzhil. Though, his real name is Wenzel, he is unlikely to be heard using his own name. He had known as King Lanzhil 2 by his people. The way he rule his country is almost the same, just like his uncle and that's why he gained the name of Lanzhil 2. However, from what I heard during my spying, King Lanzhil 2 is more cruel than former Big Shimaron's Kings."

All of the room's occupants nodded silently, waiting for the report – including Yuuri. His anger had subsided and now, he sat calmly on his chair. Though, he looked calm his inner mind was racing with many thoughts. As to why would this new King foolishly trying to challenge Shin Makoku? He sighed silently and that didn't go unnoticed by Conrad and Murata.

Murata sat silently on his seat and was wondering if this was what Shinou had talked about. About the unforeseen danger that was going to descend upon his bestfriend. He took a glance at his friend's teen looked alike face and let out a silent sigh. He tried to think back on the future that Shinou had shown him during Wolfram was in his ten years old.

It was twenty years ago.

The double black Sage digged into his memories and it was not an easy task since he had memories for more than 4000 years. He always needed to squeeze his memories to get the information that he wanted. The Daikenja's reincarnation remembered that in the dream, Wolfram was big enough that he could fight for himself and the Royal Couple looked like they were in deep love. Though, Murata didn't know about the other future, where Yuuri had died while protecting his beloved – since, Shinou didn't show him that other future. What he knew was, there would be crestfallen would befall onto their Maou and it would affect his happy ending.

"As what I could hear from the soldiers and maids in the palace, King Wenzel really hates our Maou." Yozak's ocean blue darted to Yuuri. Yuuri slightly tensed and he as what Conrad had told him, trying to control his anger.

"What is it that he wanted?" Yuuri said calmly, though, there was rage in his voice.

"He wanted to overthrown Your Majesty and using our alliances as their forces. Big Shimaron is also trying to gain the other human's countries to side with them by blackmailing them."

"What kind of blackmail?" Gwendal asked calmly. Despite the fact that his frown was deeper than his normal frown.

Yozak sighed and frowned. "Well, from what I heard, he is going to attack the countries that refuse his order. Especially, those small countries like Caloria and Small Shimaron."

"Sara!" Yuuri exclaimed worriedly. Interrupting Yozak's report.

Murata heard what Yozak had said and it also worried him.

"We got to help Sara and Lady Flynn!" Yuuri said and stood from his chair.

Conrad calmly asked Yuuri to sit down, again. "Yuuri, we're going to help them if we get any news from them." The brunet looked at his godson and most important person. Yuuri looked at Conrad and his eyes were saying that he didn't want to hear him.

Gwendal sighed from his place and massaged his temple – headache had come over him when the situation was worse. "Your Majesty. Listen here, we can't risk your life and we still didn't receive any news that King Wenzel had blackmailed Small Shimaron and Caloria." He said firmly. Eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Icy blue eyes grew hard.

Yuuri's huge black eyes looked at Yozak and received a nod from the spy – confirming him that what Gwendal said was true. He calmed a little and sat back. "But, we can't just keep quiet. It's me that Wenzel wanted and I shouldn't let the other countries suffer because of me again…" he trailed on his last four words.

All pair of eyes looked at the solemn Maou. They just keep quiet for they didn't know what should be said to cheer up their King.

The Maou's office was becoming silence.

Silence just like at graveyard.

Murata broke the heavy silence. "Don't worry, Shibuya. I'll help you arrange the strategy if it come to the worse situation." The double black Sage said while his glasses glinted mysteriously. Hiding his eyes under that rounded glasses.

The other double black looked at his bestfriend. "Thanks, Murata." He smiled and made the others sighed in relief – silently.

"You're welcome, Shibuya. That's what a friend for."

Realizing that something was missing or rather someone, Yuuri looked at the whole room, searching for the lavender haired advisor. "Where is Gunter?" He asked. It was strange for him not to involve in important meeting, like this. Usually, he would give his ideas and solution but today, where was him?

Sighing and frowning, Gwendal replied. "Anissina had him this morning to act as the guinea pig."

'Ohh'ed, Yuuri laughed nervously and the other room's occupants also smiled weakly. All of them were thinking one thing, 'Poor Gunter. May you survive the explosion.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Big Shimaron.<p>

At the grand palace of Big Shimaron, in the throne room, the King to the largest human country was pacing from left to right. Every step carry a loud irate of his emotion.

_Left._

_Right._

_Left._

_Right._

After he had enough of pacing in front of his throne, he stopped and called one of his guards. "Guard!" The shout echoed to the whole room and made the soldiers and guards alerted. They knew that their King was not in his best of mood. If anything, he was furious from the sound of his forceful shout.

In less than two seconds, the guard appeared in front of his King. He bowed respectably and spoke. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Bring the one who is responsible for the 'mission'." He said firmly.

The guard nodded in understanding. "I'll carry out your order, Your Majesty." After that, he bowed before he scurried down the castle hall, searching for the responsible man.

Again, Big Shimaron King was left to pace from left to right as he waiting for his subject. Less than three minutes, the earlier guard brought over the young soldier wearing Big Shimaron's official military uniform. It was brown with long coat reached until the knees. Both of the men bowed respectably.

"Your Majesty."

The King motioned to the guard to leave the room and the guard bowed respectably before he left.

The called young soldier, bowed. Head still lowered on the throne's shiny expensive tiles. Waiting for the words from his King's mouth.

King Wenzel or well-known better as King Lanzhil 2 looked down on the soldier he had called. He narrowed his eyes at his soldier and spoke with venom in his rough voice. "What is the news about our troops that had gone to the Shin Makoku's alliances?"

The soldier was shaking vaguely. He bowed his head lower and spoke with a trembling voice. "I-I'm… I'm so sorry, Your M-Majesty."

The brown eyes that looked almost the same with Lanzhil's eyes, narrowed. King Wenzel could feel his irritation increase as he heard the soldier's trembling voice and uncertainty. He growled in fury and impatience. "What do you meant by that?" voice was dangerously low.

The young soldier bowed lower and shaking visibly. His eyes locked on the castle's tiles as he spoke – voice was trembling. "W-We had tried to fo-force t-them and b-blackmailed by sa-ying that the country that re-refuses our p-plan would be assu-sumed as o-our enemy a-and at-attack."

King Wenzel growled in annoyance and irritation. "Then! What's that 'sorry' for?"

"It's…it's because all of our…our blackmails were fa-failed."

"What!"

"I'm very sorry, Your Majesty! None of them were scared of our threats." The soldier was now trembling with fear and his head was lower – flatted on the floor. Asking forgiveness from his King.

A growl of anger from the said King, made the soldier winced. He knew the fate would be bad for him. From the sounds of the King's sharp breathe, he was sure that he would be rotten in the dungeon. Imagining his fate would end up at the dark, cold cell, made his blood ran cold. Or worse, he could beheaded right here, right now. In the hand of his King.

Their King was known as a cruel and ruthless ruler.

Crueller than the former Big Shimaron's Kings.

The said cruel King stood in front of his soldier. Body stood rigid with an aura of rage clearly surrounding his body. His red velvet cloak draped over his broad shoulder moved with every slightest movement he made. The soldier waited his King for the punishment, but the words didn't escape from his royal mouth.

King Lanzhil 2 unsheathed his sword from its case and placed it near the incompetent soldier's neck – in his standard. The young soldier felt the sharp tip of the sword pressed against his neck, frozen.

"You." Wenzel said firmly.

The young soldier gulped down his own spit as he replied – fear in his voice. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"You do know the punishment for them who's failed, right?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And, what is it?" King Lanzhil 2 said as he pressed the tip of his sword a little bit hard. Enough to drawn blood from the delicate neck of his subject.

A drop of blood trickled down the curve of his neck. Again, the soldier gulped down. It hurt a bit but he managed to suppress it. With poise voice he could mustered up, he answered. "He would be throws to the dungeon."

"Another?" He pressed a little hard and the young soldier winced on his place, at the sharp blade on his skin. Making King Lanzhil 2 smirked in accomplishment.

"By Your Majesty's bless… he would be personally be-beheaded with… Your Majesty's royal sword." The poor soldier answered shakily, long gone his poise and all of his being was trembled with his King's ill attention towards him.

The said King grinned evilly. "I'm glad you know the simple punishment for them who failed me." He moved the sword teasingly at the young soldier's Adam apple, cut opened his stiff uniform collar and revealed his neck more.

The soldier gasped. Body trembling in fear. What was the fate that would be waiting for him?

"I wanted to punish you. But… I'm not that cruel." He smirked when the soldier released a relief sigh.

"But!" He stopped short and withdrew his sword from the young man's neck.

The soldier kept silent and waiting for his King's another words. Maybe… just maybe, today, he was saved from his own dead in his King's hands.

"I want you to go to the Small Shimaron again and tell King Saralegui. If he refused me, we will attack them and the war will begin between Big Shimaron and Small Shimaron. I don't care if he is bestfriend with the Maou. He is the King of human land and he suppose to side with me!" he growled in anger. Remembering how stubborn was the child looked alike King when he visited Big Shimaron.

The soldier bowed. "I'll carry out your royal order, Your Majesty."

"You'll. And this time around, I'm not tolerating any failure. Bring our best troops to the Small Shimaron and if he refuses, I give you permission to launch the war towards them."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

With that finality, the young soldier scurried down from the throne room to the castle hall and finding his companion to carry the order from His Majesty, King Lanzhil 2.

Meanwhile, King Lanzhil 2 walked slowly to his throne. Feeling satisfied with the order and how he could make his subject feared him. It was a full satisfaction if his plan was going on smoothly and King Saralegui followed him.

Not that Demon King.

Remembering his foe, made Wenzel winced and sat on his throne. His eyebrow twitched and his mouth curled down in ugly way. He made a distaste face and both of his hand gripped the chair hand-rests, tightly – until his knuckles turned white.

"Just wait, Maou. I'll make sure your own friend and alliances are the one who bring you down."

He sat on his throne and all of his thoughts went to the twenty years that had passed. During when he himself had succeed the throne, he had vowed to make Shin Makoku his own and make the Maou suffered for trying to bring demon tribe and human together. He couldn't fathom how human could live together with demon tribe.

It was sin.

A huge sin ever.

Demon could never co-exist with human kind.

He then tried to win the humans by making false accusations toward the Maou. However, Yuuri knew about it – even though, King Lanzhil 2 thought that his plan was discreet and properly planned. Since, Lanzhil 2 made that plot since 20 years ago. He had managed to gather humans that would side with him. These humans would help him to realize his mission and vision.

"Soon, Shin Makoku would be mine. Then, you, Maou, will have to surrender to me and I'll kill you in the town. In front of all your people."

A dark laugh echoed the throne room and the entire castle; it made every single being that heard it, terrified. They knew their King hated the Maou. No. More specifically, he despised him. To the point that his everyday occurrences were planning on how to bring down the Demon King.

Maybe it was in the blood that every King from Big Shimaron would forever hates the Demon King.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter.I'm so sorry for the late update *bowing in shame*. It almost one month, isn't it? Sorry, I'm really sorry.<p>

The plot has thicken and is going to be deep. The Big Shimaron is here and there'll be problems arise.

Next chapter will be:

**Chapter 12: The War Break in Small Shimaron**


	13. Chapter 12: The Representatives

**Thank you for those reading and reviewing last chappie. **

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOCness**

**Anonymous:  
><strong>Thank you :) And sorry for the late update. I hope you'll enjoy this is shorter than last chapter.

Enjoy, the story! And if you've time, please review.

Sorry for referring Sara as Berias's niece, thanks to Yumi-chan for telling me, I've corrected it.

**Ah and I want to know if anyone willing to beta-read this story? Just give me pm.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Representatives of Big Shimaron<strong>

At the sea of Small Shimaron, a fleet of ships was reaching near the bay. At the order from their King, they brought the warships complete with weapons and armies – to attack the neighboring kingdom, Small Shimaron, if the King, Saralegui, was denying their quest of forming alliances and attacking the demon kingdom, Shin Makoku. King Lanzhil 2 was insisted to succeed this quest for no matter what happen even if he had to send his whole army to win that small kingdom that provide Shin Makoku with a very valuable information about the human country – especially, Big Shimaron.

Exactly, that was what Wenzel tried to avoid.

If possible, Wenzel wanted. Yes, he wanted. The brunet King wanted Small Shimaron, for King Saralegui to betray Shin Makoku and become his ally to destroy the demon kingdom. Wenzel still remembered from the old times, his late-ancestors' stories on how Small Shimaron and Big Shimaron were once, one kingdom – before it was split into two kingdoms.

Just like what existed today.

It happened due to some circumstances – a long time ago, even before the first Demon King's reign, Shinou, even before he sacrificed himself to trap the Originators – there were struggling over the throne between the siblings in the Royal Family of Big Shimaron. They argued over the one who should be the next King of the kingdom. The two brothers almost killed each other and made a civil war within the kingdom with their own supporters. Because of that, their father, the present King had decided to cease that argument and divided the kingdom into two. Where it was known nowadays as Big Shimaron and Small Shimaron.

It started from the two brothers' bloodline, where every king of Shimaron's kingdoms was fascinated with the power to rule over the whole world.

The sky was bright with sunlight lightning the day and there were none of the gray clouds that marked the disaster that would become Small Shimaron. The sea breeze was light and the feel was as if a hand was caressing the skin of every person that feel. However, despite the good weather, the commander of the Big Shimaron's army didn't feel like going to picnic as he gave a command to his men about their plan for conquering Small Shimaron if they failed to persuade the King.

Befitting the name of Big Shimaron's Commander, Lord Ansgar Adler stood proud in the deck.

His name gave a meaning of god (Ans) and spear (gar) and he had sturdily-built, perfect proportion of muscles and fat, and with perfect height – that almost reached two meters. His face was finely shaped; his eyes were hard and sharp like an eagle, his nose straight like a ruler, with small mouth and perfect white teeth. With a trimmed mustache and beard, he looked even more intimidating. His hair was dark gray with stormy gray eyes.

He looked about 35 years old.

And when he spoke, his voice sounded in between a thunder of lightning and the sound of dark music. Enough to make his men and every person that heard his voice cowered in fear.

Standing on the deck of a biggest warship of the fleet, Lord Ansgar Adler's proud frame stood rigid. His wavy shoulder-length hair was swept by sea breeze and his clothes were pressed lightly to his perfect sculptured body that looked like a Greek God. His skin was tanned from his everyday training under the sun and missions given by his King – King Wenzel or known as King Lanzhil 2.

Beside him was a young soldier with smaller built and slim body. With the hair colored like a blue ocean.

Lord Ansgar's total opposite.

He was the right man of the Commander. Lieutenant Friede Klein. He was the one that had met with King Lanzhil 2 to report the progress of their operation and had been threatened get killed if they failed this quest.

All of their threats to the Shin Makoku's allies were failed. The King's order was to use the simple threat to get the cooperation from the human countries that were the alliance with the Demon Kingdom. Especially, those small countries like Francia, Small Shimaron and Caloria. However, the rulers of those countries didn't even budge under the pressure of the threat.

Their relationship and trust of Shin Makoku was just too strong that the threat didn't worry them.

King of Francia, King Antoine that had been known as the weak King before his alliance with King Shibuya Yuuri had grown up to be a king worthy of his kingdom. Furthermore, his queen, Leila, with her strong influence of her King, had shaped the weak King into a brave and admirable King. He even gave a firm order for Big Shimaron's army to move out from his kingdom and send the news of his rejection to King Wenzel.

Caloria's ruler, Lady Flynn Gilbitt also refused the threat. After getting married to a demon tribe, Lord Clause from Wincott family, Caloria had gotten a very strong force of Shin Makoku's support. Since, Caloria was originally under Wincott family territory before the Wincott family was forcefully removed from the rule because of Flynn's ancestors.

Once, it was a weak country… now, it was very strong. Strong enough that no country dare to oppressed them – except for Big Shimaron. Even some human from Caloria had gotten married to a demon from Shin Makoku. Thus, produced many half-demon breeds. Now, it was a usual occurrence on half-demon's existence, and human and demon openly accepted these children themselves.

When she had refused the traitorous quest from King Lanzhil 2, the army of Big Shimaron had retreated with low head and didn't say anything to oppose the kingdom's ruler. Given that, they knew how strong their relationship with the Demon Kingdom was. Especially, since Lady Fylnn was one of the close acquaintances of the Maou himself and Lord Clause was the family of one of the Ten Nobles.

Retreating back, they gave their report to the King and of course the King was very angry and vowed to make Caloria ever regretted their choice. But… after his deal with Small Shimaron.

For the other kingdom, Small Shimaron, the young sovereign that looked like 16-17 years teenager was actually… 47 years old. Only one year apart from the Maou. Since, he had carried the blood of Shuusaku from his mother, Queen Alazon of the lost land – Seisunakoku, he had been aging slowly – _slower than normal human _– since he reached his 16 years old of life. If according to what his mother told him, the Queen had been living more than two thousand years – she was the last ruler of her kingdom before it perished to nothing and revived back by her own son – King Saralegui Gilbert.

When the emissaries from the Big Shimaron arrived at King Saralegui's castle, the King had welcomed them warmly but… when they began to convey their King's request, the youth King immediately, without hesitation, refused the quest. The representatives threatened him by saying that King Wenzel would definitely make sure him regret his choice but Sara kept his decision clear and firm.

After the failures, King Wenzel decided to use his best Commander, Lord Ansgar Adler, to move his plan intended for the kingdoms that denied his request or more likely his order.

"Soldiers!" Lord Ansgar shouted.

All the soldiers from the main ship lined in front of their Commander. Silence hung around the air as the soldiers' steps were heard positioning themselves in their own line. After waiting for a good two minutes, the steps ceased to nothing and Lord Ansgar smiled or more likely grinned in satisfaction. His Greek god's face contorted in evil grins. There were fears in his men's faces and he loved it. Oh… how he loved to cause fear in others. Holding a spear in one of his hands, he spoke to his soldiers.

"We'll be on war with Small Shimaron!" He commanded – his voice was loud and murderous.

And the soldiers kept quiet. As they were anxiously waiting for another word.

"However!" Ansgar bellowed – his voice sounded like a thunder in the middle of this sunny day. A few soldiers who had weak hearts, jolted in shock. While, the others just stood rigid in their place while bracing themselves for another crashing command.

"I and my right hand man, Lieutenant Friede Klein." He said and Friede walked to the front while smiling sheepishly. He looked at the soldiers nervously and attempted a laugh.

"Um... Hi…" He said and earned a hard glare from his superior, Lord Ansgar while some of the soldiers snickered at the poor man.

The small man quickly shuts his mouth and stepped backward.

The dark gray haired man coughed as he tried to take his men's attention again. "We'll go to the Small Shimaron palace to see King Saralegui." He said firmly. "We'll try to convince them first. But! If he still refused our King's order, we'll launch a full attack to his palace and this country!" He said as the men roared in agreement.

"Roar! For the King!" They shouted vigorously.

Grinning in satisfaction, Ansgar raised his hand and instantly, the soldiers went quiet. "We'll go and try to convince the boy King." He said. " And all of you! Will ready to have a war." He instructed with finality and left the deck to head to his office below the deck – to prepare for the necessary things to bring to convince the King of Small Shimaron.

The small and thin Lieutenant quietly followed his burly-looking Commander. "Umm… Your Excellency Ansgar." He said and stopped when the tough looking man stopped in the midway to his office.

"Lieutenant Friede!" Ansgar said aloud.

Thus, made the smaller man nodded his head and stood rigid. "Yes, sir!"

"How many times do I need to tell you to act like a real man?" He bellowed.

Friede laughed nervously. "Ehehe… well…" He said and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Maybe that's why His Majesty was mad at me that day when I reported the failures."

The Commander's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "It's not maybe! That's why His Majesty always got mad at you, Lieutenant!"

"Eehhh?" Friede cried. "Is that real?"

Getting impatient, the dark gray haired Commander sighed loudly. "That's why I always said to not act like a wimp!" He said. Clearly pissed off. "I always wonder how you are the Lieutenant with this behavior of yours."

The smaller man laughed again and fidgeted on his feet. "Well… I wonder as well but… Lord Ansgar…" He said quietly. "How can we convince the King if before this he had refused King Wenzel's threat? King Saralegui didn't look like he's afraid of our threat."

Lord Ansgar smiled cruelly. "It'll be fine." He said. "That's why this time His Majesty send me to complete this task." And he thought in his mind. 'Not for the convincing part, though. It's more likely the war part.' He grinned as his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Ohhh…" Friede said in awe. His midnight blue eyes sparkled at the thought of winning this war.

"Rest assured. I'll make sure we are winning this time." He said and left the light blue haired man alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Small Shimaron palace.<p>

King Saralegui was sitting on his throne with his uncle as well as his personal bodyguard, Berias. He was hearing the report from one of his soldiers that had been instructed to guard the Small Shimaron's harbor.

"Your Majesty, I come to bring the news about Big Shimaron. They had come into our kingdom's border."

Saralegui shifted in his throne lightly as he placed his hand on his chin. "So, what is the situation now?" Sara asked as his purple glasses glinted mysteriously.

"Big Shimaron's warships had surmounts our kingdom's waterfront." The soldier said while lowering his head.

"Hmm… How many of them?" Sara asked warily. If anyone paid detail attention to him, one could see that his eyebrow was twitching and his glasses flashed dangerously.

"There are ten warships in total." The soldier said. "And from our trusted soldiers' information, each of the warships is filled with war equipments. Ready for war against our kingdom."

Saralegui kept quiet as his glasses flashed the light from the sunlight and nodded his head. "Then, ready what is needed." Sara said. "I'm sure Big Shimaron's representatives are on their way to my palace. Have you carried my earlier order?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I had readied a carriage for Big Shimaron's representatives."

The Small Shimaron King nodded his head in satisfaction. "Ready a banquet to welcome them and maybe some rooms if they are deciding to stay here." He ordered.

The young soldier bowed. "I'll carry out your order, Your Majesty!" He said and left the room to accomplish his King's order.

After the soldier left, both Saralegui and Berias was quiet. The dark-green haired Shuusaku looked at his nephew as he was waiting the word from him. The said nephew kept silent as he looked straight in front of him with his mouth shut tightly. He shifted from his earlier position and sat rigid on the throne.

"Berias." Saralegui said.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Berias said as his sharp golden eyes glanced at the King beside him.

Still looking at the front, Saralegui spoke firmly. "What do you think we should do?" He said. "This time I'm very sure that King Wenzel had ordered his soldiers to launch a full attack war on Small Shimaron." There were a bit worries in his voice.

Berias didn't speak for awhile as he was thinking on delivering his piece of mind to his King. After pondering a few seconds, he decided to say it aloud. After all, this was their only choice. Their kingdom only savior.

"Berias?" The boy King said and looked at his personal bodyguard.

"Your Majesty, we should ask Shin Makoku for help." Berias said as he eyed the pale blond haired King.

Saralegui looked through the window to the castle yard. He sighed and wondered about what Berias had said. "I know but this should be our kingdom problem. I… if possible I didn't want Yuuri to be involved in my problem."

"But Your Majesty… King Lanzhil 2 already planning to attack our Kingdom and we didn't have enough soldiers for that matter." Berias shook his head as he was calculating the amount of soldiers they currently have in the kingdom. Since, Small Shimaron was a small country with a small population, they didn't have enough men to recruit as the soldiers. That was why once they had used the people from Caloria as part of their army.

The pale blond haired King sighed. His glasses glinted as he spoke. "I know it, Berias."

"So, we need all the help that we could gather." Berias said while he didn't give any chance for his King to think over his standpoint.

"…"

"Your Majesty, we don't have any options." The personal bodyguard to the King said with more force in his voice. Though, he sounded calm and steady on the outside.

Realizing that he had no other option, Saralegui stood from his chair. "Alright. I'll send letter to Yuuri asking for assist." He said as he walked out of his throne room and heading to his office to write a letter asking for help to his friend, Shibuya Yuuri, 27th Maou of Shin Makoku. The current and most powerful King in this world.

Walking behind the King, Berias let a small smile graced his lips. Maybe, this time… with help from Shin Makoku they would be able to drive out the soldiers and Big Shimaron's King from attempting to threaten the other countries – again.

Sara walked steadily to his office with Berias trailing behind him. Soon, he reached his room and Berias stepped forward, opening the door for him. Silently, Sara entered and headed for his study table.

Berias closed the door and standing beside the door to prevent anyone to interrupt the King in his important task – as in writing a letter for aid. He watched his King opened and closed the drawer, while brought out the paper and quill – the ink already placed on the top of the table since the beginning.

Saralegui dipped the sharp, pointy tip of the quill into the black ink. He let the ink even before he began writing the letter to the Maou of Shin Makoku. His purple glasses flashed the light as he was writing on the empty official parchment of Small Shimaron.

The letter said.

_Dear His Majesty Shibuya Yuuri,_

_27th Maou of Shin Makoku._

_It has been long since I see you, my friend. How are you doing? Are you okay? I hope you're in good health. _

_Well, the truth is I wrote this letter because of some problem arises in my kingdom. Big Shimaron has arrived and they are bringing ten warships into my kingdom's waterfront. However, they still don't launch a war towards Small Shimaron. It's just a matter of time when they start attacking us. I predict it will take about three to four days before they start the war._

_For that reason, I need assist from your Kingdom and I hope that you will be able to lend me some aid. I'm so sorry, Yuuri, for troubling you but I really don't have any option except asking for your help._

_Sincerely,_

_Saralegui Gilbert._

_King of Small Shimaron._

Sara read the letter a few times before he nodded in satisfaction. Berias walked forward as he saw his King's signal.

"Berias." Sara said and handed the letter. "Take this letter to our best pigeon and make sure that it don't fly across the Big Shimaron's warships."

The dark green haired Shuusaku bowed his head respectably. "As you wish, Your Highness." He said and left the room – his King alone. He called upon two soldiers to guard the King's office. After that, Berias marched to where the best and fastest mail pigeon was.

* * *

><p>Lord Ansgar and Lieutenant Friede were heading to the Small Shimaron castle using the carriage that King Saralegui had readied for them at the harbor upon receiving the news of their arrival.<p>

As they were sitting in the carriage, Lord Ansgar like usual was calm and his expression was grim as his dark-gray eyes were flickering an evil flame. At the same time, Lieutenant was fidgeting in his seat. He looked at his superior and sighed for the umpteenth times. He also shifted in his seat for many times and was looking at the window as they passed the main town of Small Shimaron.

The Big Shimaron's Commander watched his companion keenly as his eyebrow was starting to twitch in annoyance.

But, the smaller man just kept sighing and moving around. Not realizing his superior was getting annoyed with his unmanly and 'unliuetenantly' behavior.

The dark-haired man kept watching the light blue haired man until he could feel that his patience wears out. His sharp eyes narrowed, becoming even sharper, his nostrils flared and his mouth twitched in an ugly way – though, he still looked handsome with that Greek God feature on him.

"Lieutenant Friede!" He shouted. Hand fisted his lap – angrily – while the other hand was holding the spear.

Causing the coachmen to jump in shocked at Lord Ansgar's thunderous voice. They looked each other in scared.

"What's going on in there?" One of them asked.

His friend said. "I don't know. Maybe he's angry with something."

"The burly looking man is very scary though he has a handsome face. And that spear of him… it's weird. Why did he have to carry around a spear instead of a sword?" The first one asked.

His friend just shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, don't ask me. I don't know. And you're right about he's handsome but that smaller man is well… how should I say, wimpy? Unmanly? He doesn't fit to be a Lieutenant." He sneered.

The first coachman shushed his friend. "Hey! Do you have an early death wish?"

Instantly, both of the coachmen kept quiet as they realized that they just insulted the Commander and Lieutenant of Big Shimaron.

Meanwhile in the carriage, the said wimpy and unmanly Lieutenant quickly stopped his fidgeting and sighing when he heard his Commander's voice. Lieutenant Friede instantly stood up to salute and bumped hard onto the carriage roof.

"Ouch!" He said and rubbed his head.

Lord Ansgar Adler looked at his companion in annoyance. His face contorted in distaste and his eye twitched dangerously. While, his grip on his spear tightened. Again, he bellowed with a more booming voice. "Lieutenant Friede Klein!"

"Yes, Your Excellency!" He stood, saluted and – again – bumped his head on the roof. "Ouch! Watch where you're standing!" Friede said angrily to the innocent rooftop.

The Commander growled in anger that made him sound like a predator. He sounded almost like carnivore zebra. The animal may look naïve but once it roared and sprinted off, he could even match the cheetah in Earth.

The smaller and shorter man stared at his Commander in scared. Quietly, like a small doggy being scolding, he sat in his place. "Umm… Lord Ansgar?" His voice was quiet and small.

The burly man sighed as he rubbed his temple in frustration. "Could you just please shut up and kept quiet?" He said in a force calm voice.

Friede nodded his head and looking down on the carriage floor.

Silence ensued the whole carriage and Lord Ansgar sighed tiredly. His sharp eyes watched his Lieutenant every move. In his mind, he could never understand this guy. Friede Klein was smaller and shorter in build. He also looked nervous and always acted unmanly – unfitting behavior of Lieutenant. Not only that, the guy was not really cruel and bad like normal Big Shimaron's soldiers. He could easily forgive people and he didn't really like to fight.

This guy was a mystery to Lord Ansgar Adler.

How did he become the Lieutenant... It was really a wonder.

He sighed again and looked through the window. They had left behind the main town and now moving towards the castle. From the carriage window, Lord Ansgar could see the Small Shimaron castle. It was huge and mostly was painted in white. Just like this kingdom's King's robe. He had seen King Saralegui once when that boy King – though, the King's age at that time was 38 years old. Ansgar always wondered how the 38 years old guy could look so beautiful and young – just like 16 years teen. At that time, Lord Ansgar was 25 years old and he never knew that the King was older than him.

He was taken aback when he saw Small Shimaron's King. In his whole life, King Saralegui was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. With eyes like the color of honey, hair like silk and flowed softly with his every motion, a beautiful fair skin with no mars and a melodious voice.

Yes, for the rumor cruel and evil Commander of Big Shimaron, he had a soft spot for the Small Shimaron's King.

When he accepted the order from His Majesty King Wenzel, he couldn't contain his joy. At last, he would be able to see the beautiful King used his King's order. Though, he was sure he would have to carry out the command if King Saralegui was still stubborn and refused to bow down to King Wenzel.

The said Commander sighed and placed his chin on his free hand.

At the same time, the smaller man, Friede Klein, watched his Commander every movement. He never saw the big guy looked so trouble and sighing like there was a big trouble. Well… it was a big trouble if Small Shimaron's King didn't agree to their King's order. They would have to launch the war and there would be many lives lost in the gruesome war.

The two men in the carriage were silent as the carriage entered the palace.

Lord Ansgar stood straight and straightening his clothes. His grip on his spear was firm as his expression was back to his normal grim face – but full with confidence. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Friede also stood straight and smiled nervously. He started fidgeting and stopped when he saw his Commander's sharp eyes were warning him to act manly.

The carriage stopped in front of the main staircase of the main castle building. The two Small Shimaron's soldiers hurriedly open the door of the carriage as Sara was standing in front of the door with Berias standing dutifully at his side.

The two Big Shimaron's representatives climbed out from the carriage, first, the Commander and second, the Lieutenant.

King Saralegui stepped forward as he greeted the men formally – smiling his usual official smile.

"Welcome gentlemen, to Small Shimaron."

* * *

><p>Sorry, for the very late update and this chapter is much shorter than last chapters.<p>

This chapter is all about Big Shimaron and Small Shimaron. Sorry, there's no Yuuram here. I created two more new OC's and I hope you'll like them. Friede just acted like Yuuri when he's still a boy and Ansgar acted like combination of Wolfram and Gwendal.

And, hey! Ansgar fell for Sara. I didn't know how it came like this XD

Anyway, again, I'm very sorry for a very late update D:

If you enjoy this chapter, please do kindly review and comment.


	14. Chapter 13: The Letter

As always, First of all, I thank you for those who were reading and those who were reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM and its characters.

**Warning:** unbeta'd – contains grammatical errors (_You've been warned!_). OOCness.

Nickesha: There'll be no Yuuram until this mess with Big Shimaron is cleared. Well, looks like it'll take a few chapters~ :)

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Letter<strong>

Small Shimaron's palace, evening.

The slender King of Small Shimaron accompanied by his trusty retainer, Berias, was walking down the hallway to the banquet hall – personally escorting his guests from Big Shimaron. The rumor best Commander of King Lanzhil 2 and his small companion.

They were walking in uncomfortable silence as Saralegui was thinking about how to confront the representatives so they wouldn't make the problem in his kingdom. At the same time, Berias's hands were readied on his double twin swords – if the men try to harm his King in any way possible, especially that burly guy that was eyeing his King in unabashed look.

Lord Ansgar Adler was walking beside the beautiful King and from time to time, stealing a cast of look at the King's face whenever Saralegui didn't look at him or that was what he thought. He was thinking about how to persuade the beautiful King so they wouldn't have to carry out their King's firm order. He wanted to give a chance for King Saralegui so that he wouldn't force to launch a war towards his kingdom. Taking a last glance on that gentle face that looked almost woman's, Lord Ansgar looked back at the front.

Truthfully, the pale blond King did realize that the Commander was staring at him – it just that he ignored it. He had been used to people were looking at him – rather passionately – but shrugged it off since none of them sparked his interest. After falling in love with his best friend, Saralegui didn't have any interest in other people, man or woman, human or demon. His heart reserved solely for Yuuri but unfortunately, the Demon King was still in love with his late-fiancé. Even after all these years. No one could enter his stone heart and Wolfram von Bielefeld would always be in the Maou's heart.

Thinking about that particular thought, Saralegui could feel his heart ached considerably. He knew he loved Yuuri but said man would _never_ love him, the way he loved him. A trickle of a tear formed in the brink of his eyes. Taking a silent deep breath, the slender King forced the tear away. He mentally slapped his face. He shouldn't be like this. There was another bigger problem than the matter of his lonely heart.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?"

A sudden voice interrupted Saralegui's thought. The voice was harsh and loud but still it sounded concerned. He turned to look at the man that was speaking to him and it was none other than the dark gray haired man.

The Commander.

Saralegui stopped and smiled at the burly man. He nodded his head slowly. Again, he plastered that fake official smile on his face – that managed to deceive many people before the Commander. "I'm okay, Lord…"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I still didn't introduce myself." Ansgar smiled – showing a line of his white teeth. "I'm a Commander of Big Shimaron. King Wenzel's trusted right hand man. My name is Lord Ansgar Adler." He said proudly. His grip on his spear tightened as he bowed slightly to the smaller King.

Seeing that his superior introduced himself, Friede panicked as he also still didn't introduce his name to the King. "Umm… Your Majesty, my name–" He stopped as Lord Ansgar shot him a sharp look.

Saralegui smiled at the small man. He nodded in satisfaction. "So, Lord Ansgar. Thank you for introducing yourself. And Lieutenant, about your self introduction. Why don't we head to the banquet hall and have a proper conversation there."

Friede smiled widely and nodded his head in agreement. "Yes! Thank you, Your Majesty!" He bowed.

The Small Shimaron smiled and again continued to walk down the castle hallway to where the banquet hall was. Lord Ansgar rolled his eyes at his Lieutenant's behavior and continued to march beside the King.

Again, silence coiled around the group.

The silent walk took about five more minutes before they arrived at their destination. The two guards who were standing beside the door bowed when they saw their King – his bodyguard – and the guests. Each of the guards held one of the door handle and opened it for these very important people to enter. Saralegui entered first followed by Lord Ansgar, Lieutenant Friede and Berias. After the last person entered, the two guards dutifully closed the door to prevent it from the outside interruptions.

In the vast room, the long dinner table was placed in the center of the immense area. Saralegui strutted over to the head of the table and stood there – waiting for his guests take their places. The two maids helped Lieutenant Friede and Commander Ansgar to their seats. Meanwhile, Berias as customary was standing next to the young King – performed as a loyal protector he was.

After Saralegui saw that the servants had escorted his guests to their seats, the blond King sat down on his rightful chair.

Once the King seated on his chair then the two guests from Big Shimaron were settling on their own chairs. Saralegui nodded to the servants to cut the food to his guests' plates. His own personal servant, cutting the meat for Saralegui. Then, they poured the best red wine on the golden goblets for the table's occupants. After readying the food for the King and his guests, the servants bowed and walked out of the room, standing at the outside, prepared if their services was needed.

The clattering of silverwares was heard on the long rectangular table. The whole table was silent as the King and his guests were eating. Berias eyed the room's occupants – especially the King's guests. He watched the dark gray haired man were stealing glances at his nephew and the smaller man was eating his meals without any care in the world.

Containing his smile, the dark green haired Shuusaku maintained his stern looking face. The small Lieutenant was funny even though he didn't mean it. Berias knew and the way the lieutenant was acting, reminded him of the Maou. When the Maou was still a young boy, though he sometimes showed his talent as the King. But, Berias knew from the first time he saw the Maou that this young boy or young man would eventually become the powerful King one day.

He knew it.

And the Maou had proved it.

In just less than a year, many countries had signed an alliance with Shin Makoku. Berias's thoughts were interrupted by the thunderous voice and he recognized it belonged to whom.

Lord Ansgar Adler.

"Your Majesty." Said man spoken.

Saralegui was sipping his red wine when the Lord talked. With a grace of the King, the pale blond haired young man placed his golden goblet on the table. "Yes, Lord Ansgar?"

"Well, as Your Highness has said earlier, I would like to formally introduce myself since my first introduction has been done in the hallway which is not proper for the King of Small Shimaron and me as the Commander of Big Shimaron."

Saralegui nodded his head in agreement. "So, you've said that." He smiled. "Well then, please introduce yourself proud young men."

Standing with pride, the dark gray haired man pushed his chair backward in a classy manner. He bowed once and looked the King straight on his attractive face. "Your Majesty, here I'm Lord Ansgar Adler, the right hand man of His Majesty King Wenzel, the Commander of Big Shimaron, and an official representative of King Wenzel."

He stopped speaking and gave an expectant look at Lieutenant Friede. Understanding the meaning of that fierce look, the light blue haired man stood from his chair and bowed to the King.

"Your Majesty, let me introduce myself, I'm Friede Klein, the right hand man to Lord Ansgar Adler, the Lieutenant of Big Shimaron, and an official representative of King Wenzel of Big Shimaron."

He said and sat back in his chair. Ansgar smiled in appreciation because for once the clumsy man didn't make any mistake in front of the others. He stood with a superior look and smiled at the King. He then bowed before he sat back in his chair.

"Well, since the formal introduction is finished." Sara said. "I think we should be discussing about the reason you proud young men had taken a time to visit me personally at my kingdom, in my castle." Sara said calmly and flashed his kingly smile.

"Ahem!" Lord Ansgar coughed, trying to smooth his throat when he looked at the King's delectable smile – more specifically his eyes landed on the slender King's pink luscious lips. Oh, how he wished he could taste that lips. The Commander shook his head.

"Are you okay, Lord Ansgar?" Sara asked with concerned. Though, there was a bit of sarcasm in his voice. He knew it what had made the Lord coughed and it was him and the way that burly man looking at him didn't help to hide it either. It was obvious, there was lust and… something else that Sara couldn't identify.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. Please forgive my rudeness." He bowed.

"I forgive you." Sara said and continued. "So, back to our topic. I believe that both of you had come to my kingdom to personally seeing me, had something to do with King Wenzel." He said and eyed the guests' reactions. Just like what he predicted, the Commander is sitting calmly in his seat while the Lieutenant already fidgeting on his place. He smiled at the scene in front of him.

Not fall for the blond King's test of their audacity, Ansgar forced out his official face. His stern looking face with straight smile on his mouth. Sitting rigid on his chair, Lord Ansgar placed his hand on his laps. "King Saralegui, we're here on the order of His Majesty King Wenzel." He said with high authority.

Sara nodded his head and motioned for him to continue.

"Under our King's order, we've come here to carry out His Majesty King Wenzel's order and this order is absolute." He stopped to look at the King's reaction but all he could see was a calm face – though, Sara had masked his worried face thoroughly – and have a feeling that this wouldn't end in a good way.

'Looks like the war will happen.' He thought coldly.

"Continue, Lord Ansgar." Sara said – already knowing what the big man wanted to say.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ansgar answered with a face void of any emotion except despotic. "This order is to ask of His Highness, the ruler, the King of Small Shimaron to join allegiance with His Majesty, King Wenzel of Big Shimaron and to cut off all ties with the Maou of Shin Makoku. In this order also said, if the King of Small Shimaron, Your Majesty Saralegui opposed to this request then by any chance you and your kingdom will be an enemy of Big Shimaron and the war shall commence."

Lord Adler finished with a strong authority voice. His eyes turned cold as well his voice.

Despite all that, Sara just sat calmly in his seat with Berias next to him – hands readied on his double swords.

"Then, you're asking me to betray the Maou?" The question but it was more into the statement.

The Commander placed both his hand on the table – laced together. "I hope you understand, Sire. This is not a request but an order. It is absolute."

The blond King maintained his façade and just smile. Though, beneath that mask was obscurity.

"I'm sorry but looks like I'll have to disobey that order." Sara said firmly.

The Lord fixed his dark gray eyes on the feminine looking King. "I give you chance to take back what you said, Your Majesty." He said. "Pledge allegiance to King Wenzel and His Majesty shall spared Your Majesty and your kingdom."

King Saralegui however shook his head. "My decision is fixed and I'll not betray the Maou." He stopped for a while to adjust his glasses. "If war is what King Wenzel wanted then I'll have to accept the offer."

The dark gray-eyed man stared into the King's glasses covered eyes to find any weakness but all he could see was fortitude. He stood from his chair and spoken.

"I'll give you three days to consider this Your Majesty." Lord Ansgar said and walked to the door. He stopped and turned around. "I hope I'll not be your enemy since I have some feelings for you, Your Majesty."

He said and walked away, leaving the distressed King behind him. Lieutenant Friede bowed to King Saralegui before him too, running after his Commander.

Sara watched the two guests leaving the dining hall. Still sitting on his chair, the bespectacled King lifted his goblet and sipped the wine. Swirling the content of the golden chalice, Sara watched as the red wine whirling making a small whirlpool of red water. "Ne, Berias. Do you think Yuuri has received the letter?"

Berias changed his posture to relax – he went to his battle posture when the Commander conveyed King Wenzel's message – as he shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. The letter will take some time before it arrived at the Maou's palace."

"How long?"

"The most is in one and half day but the bird we were using is the fastest and I believe it'll arrive tomorrow morning."

The blond King nodded his head in understanding. Placing the royal goblet on the table in front of him, Sara stood. "Berias, is it possible for a man to fall in love while he is still in love with another man?"

"Yes, it is Your Majesty." Was Berias only answering. He wondered why his nephew suddenly talked about love. Did Saralegui fall in love with the Commander? He thought but shooed it away. There was no way. He knew that his nephew loved the Maou and the Maou unfortunately only think of his nephew as his friend, no more than that.

"Then, what does it mean? How can it happen? Mother fall for Father and until now, she still didn't find any other man to love."

The King's personal guard was silent for a minute before him answering the peculiar question from his sovereign. "Maybe it does mean that he feels insecure about the person that he loves didn't love him, thus he finds love at another man."

Saralegui's glasses were glinted, as he kept silent for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at late-night meeting in Maou's office, Blood Pledge Castle, Shin Makoku.<p>

"Did we receive any letter from Sara?" Yuuri asked his retainers.

All the men shook their head as negative responses.

Depressed, Yuuri slumped in his chair. Running a hand through his now a bit longer black tresses – his hair no longer short like when he first arrived in this world, Yuuri had kept it long but not enough to reach his shoulder – Yuuri sighed in disheartened. "I wonder if Sara is okay."

Conrad walked to his godson's table and placed his hand on Yuuri's right shoulder. The young King looked up to his godfather's smiling face and it did help him to feel a little bit calmer. "Conrad."

Hearing his name out from the mouth of the person he loved most, the brunet's heart swelled with happiness. He smiled warmly and said, "Yuuri, I believe King Saralegui already sent you a letter, it's just a matter of time before it arrived." He said reassuringly.

The double black looked down at the parchment on his table – still hasn't signed – and shook his head. "But, what if the letter arrived late and at the time we received it, the war had broken in Small Shimaron?" He asked. "Then, there will be many casualties occurred and the worst is if Sara is captured."

Gwendal's frown gone even deeper than usual and he massaged his temple to ease the migraine. "Your Majesty." He said with grim voice. "I believe that you're tired from your duties since this morning and I advice you to take it off for today and have a nice sleep."

Yuuri's narrowed his eyes at the taller demon. "Gwendal, we're talking about my friend here."

The green clad demon just about to reply but Gunter cut him off. "Gwendal is right, Your Majesty." He said. "You should retire for today and we'll wait tomorrow if the letter had arrived or not."

"If it still hasn't arrived?" Yuuri asked with a high authority as the Maou.

"Then, we'll prepare army to help Small Shimaron as they've signed an alliance with Shin Makoku." Gwendal said.

The Maou's eyes widened at the grumpy demon's suggestion before he smiled warmly. He knew the earth wielder wasn't that heartless though his face says otherwise. It just sometimes Yuuri couldn't hold his frustration when Gwendal always argued with his opinion. He was the King and he knew the King would need to listen to his loyal advisors' suggestions but he also wanted his opinion to be respected as he was the Maou for Shinou's sake. "Thank you, Gwendal. Thank you all." Yuuri stood from his chair and looked at the room's occupants; Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and Yozak. "Then, I bid you a good night. I'll retire for tonight."

With that said, Yuuri walked out of the room and strolled through the empty hallway accompany by two guards.

* * *

><p>At the same time in Shinou Temple.<p>

The two people were still awake as they were discussing about the matter of Shin Makoku's peace. The blond ghostly King sat by the Hell Fire in the Frozen Land, one of the forbidden boxes that long time ago he had used to seal it. Crossing his arms on his chest, the Great One frowned at no one. His cerulean blue eyes were hard as his lips pursed in a tight line.

"Shinou."

The call on his name made the blond King turned to look at his Daikenja. "My Sage." He said in relief, though one could still hear the distress in his husky voice.

"What is it? What were you thinking about?" Murata asked as his glasses flashed the light from the torches in the Oracle room.

Shinou stared into his Sage's black eyes and formed a little smile. "You knew it." He said. "I don't have to tell you."

The Daikenja's reincarnation was silent for a few seconds before he straightened his back – that was still leaning against the stone wall. "Is it about the prophecy?"

"Yes and what makes me worry is I'm not sure if this is the start of Yuuri's planned future." He said in deep thought.

"What? We both knew that the dream that you showed to Yuuri long time ago was only showing his wedding with Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld." Murata said and tilted his head in question.

Shinou shook his head. "It's not the ending of the dream, my Sage." Shinou said grimly.

Murata tensed when he heard that. Shinou was hiding something from him and keeping it as his own secret. His eyes flashed a silent anger at the thought of that. "What're you hiding, Shinou?" He asked. "I believe that you told me about the happiness that Shibuya would get if everything is going well. What is the thing that you're not telling me?" His voice was hard as he spoke.

Shinou shifted his eyes from looking at his Daikenja. He could sense the young man was angry with him and he knew he deserved it. After all, this Daikenja of him had pledged loyalty to his Chosen Maou and would serve Yuuri until his death. It was a bit hurt to know, once a person he loved served him with full heart and now, the man not even serve him let alone love him.

He closed his eyes in regret.

Sometime, he wished to get back to four thousand years ago.

When they were still loved each other.

"Shinou?" It was Murata's voice. He sounded concerned. Long forgotten his anger.

The blond King shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing, my Sage. It just… I'm thinking about the past." He said and continued. "And about the prophecy…" He stopped to look at his Sage. The double black Sage had come near him and now standing just four feet away from him while his face was serious. Shinou sighed silently and braced himself for any scolding that his Daikenja would give him after he spilled the second prophecy.

"In the second prophecy, if the first one failed…" Shinou trailed on his words and with a snap of his fingers, the crystal ball formed in front of him and his Sage. Moving his hand on the top of the crystal, the cloud formed before it was cleared and showing the second future.

Yuuri would not marry to Wolfram and he was dead protecting his beloved. It showed a bloodied Maou was taking a blow from the enemy and slowly fell to the ground with his own blood puddled at his feet. Wolfram was crying and he held onto his love tightly while protecting himself and Yuuri from the other enemies. The future also showed the scenery filled with fire and there was blazing of flames everywhere and the scenery ended with Wolfram was crying and standing in front of the grave with a stone engraved with the Maou's name.

_Rest in Peace, 27__th__ Maou of Shin Makoku_

_Shibuya Yuuri_

As the scenery ended, the crystal sphere once again dimmed and the cloud was clear, as the vision was gone.

Murata's glasses glinted with the flickering of the flames from the torches. He was quiet and looking straight at the crystal ball. "Shinou, is that the second possible future? That Shibuya's died protecting the reincarnation of Lord von Bielefeld."

Shinou nodded his head as he spoke in a grave voice. "Yes that will happen if the wrong turn take over the future and I'm worried if this whole mess with Big Shimaron will be the starter of their second future."

Murata gritted his teeth in exasperation and closed his eyes tightly. "I'll make sure this second future didn't happen. I'll protect both of them. If anything, Shibuya can't die and I didn't intend to fail Lord von Bielefeld."

* * *

><p>Ao galloped through the forest near the castle with Yuuri riding behind the dark steed. Getting anxious, the young Maou ushered his steed to race even faster than the horse had already been. As if sensing his rider's anxiety, Ao ran through the deep forest, occasionally avoiding the trees and rough ground. When him near the place where the battle has taken its place, Yuuri stopped his black horse and jumped off Ao.<p>

"Arghhhhhh!"

Hearing the blond's desperate and hurt voice, Yuuri ran aimlessly towards the voice.

"Wolfram!" He shouted frantically. Adrenaline pumped furiously inside his body as he prayed in his mind that the blond was safe despite the recent grave shout.

The young King ran and ran and ran until he arrived at the site. He stood there in shock, as he saw his fiancé… his beautiful fiancé was drenched from his own blood. Once his royal blue uniform didn't look blue when it was soaked with crimson red, the color of his blood. In front of Wolfram was a man wearing a cloak with a wide grin on his hidden face while holding a bloodied sword in his hand.

The blond soldier turned his face to look at his fiancé as he slowly fell onto the ground that had formed a puddle of thick red blood.

"Yuuri…" Was his last word as his eyes closed and his heartbeat stopped.

'Not again. Not this again.' Yuuri thought dreadfully.

"No."

"No…"

Sensing that his consciousness came back to him, Yuuri's tears fell heavily on his cheeks as he screamed loudly.

"Noo! Wolframmm!"

The double black jolted with shock from his nightmare. His eyes were looking wildly at his surroundings as tears still streaming down his smooth cheeks. Sweat trickled down from his face and his body was sweating – the shirt that he wore to sleep was drenched with his sweat – and his heartbeat was beating loudly.

Yuuri sighed in relief as he saw that he was still in his room. Sitting up on his bed, the young King sighed as he placed both his palms on his face – breathing in and out. Trying to calm his frantic crazy heart. The nightmare was vivid. It was so vivid that Yuuri still could smell the blood that smeared on his fiancé's face and body.

He hated it.

He hated it so much.

Letting out a small sob, the double black closed his eyes tightly. He wanted to forget the dream, the nightmare, and the hurt memories. He wanted to forget it all, all the things that had taken his fiancé away from him. That separated the both of them.

Yuuri wanted to kill them.

The person or thing that responsible for Wolfram's death.

The leader, the fate or who ever God has been.

He didn't care, he just wanted to _kill_.

Yuuri's eyes widened in astonishment as his tears streaming down his cheek, heavily – what he was thinking? He shook his head. He had strayed from his normal poise self. He couldn't let revenge and rage took control of him or he would become like the Kings of Big Shimaron; just like King Belal, King Lanzhil and King Wenzel.

Wiping his tears from his face, Yuuri leaned on the headboard. He inhaled and exhaled loudly. Let out the fear gone from his heart. After he had calmed down, Yuuri stared at the dark green canopy and let his eyes close for a moment.

"Wolfram."

Yuuri let his late-fiancé's name out of his lips.

"Wolfram."

He said again.

A small and miserable smile adorned his young face. It had been long, long enough that Wolfram had left him. It had been 32 years since that bloody incident, that regretful incident. And it had been long since he dreamed of that _dream_. The double black opened his eyes as those huge black eyes gleaming with fresh tears and again Yuuri let his tears fall – this time he didn't even move to wipe them.

He missed him.

He missed the blond, his fiancé, his Wolfram.

He missed Wolfram a lot.

Stifled a sob, Yuuri choked in his throat. He knew it. It must be the stress and fear of losing his friend, Sara, made him dreamed of his late-fiancé. Get off the huge bed; Yuuri wiped the last remnants of his tears using his shirtsleeve. He walked in the direction of the wardrobe and swaying a little as his head was dizzy from his recent crying. Opening the dresser door, Yuuri pulled open the lowest drawer and took out a pink nightgown, belonged to Wolfram.

Hugging the nightgown tightly into his chest, Yuuri felt his misery reduced a little. Hands still clutching onto the pink apparel, Yuuri had calmed down. After he had truly, really, fully calm then the young King placed the nightgown back into the drawer and closed it. He stared at the drawer that he just closed and let out a sigh. Holding onto his late-fiancé's clothes always help him to relax. He usually does this whenever there was something bothering or troubling him.

The feeling of hugging the clothes reminded him of the feelings of hugging late-Wolfram.

Yuuri let a smile graced his lips. Even when the blond fire demon was not here, he still existed in the deepest part of Yuuri's heart, helping him with the problem and his consternation.

"I miss you, Wolf." Yuuri said in a small voice.

He looked around the room and saw through the window that it almost dawn.

The young King looked at his face in the mirror on his dresser. He looked awful; his eyes were still red and puffy from his crying and his face looked pale. Yuuri smiled at the mirror and he could see his reflection smiled back to him but it was wretched – so miserable – that made Yuuri wanted to cry again. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He couldn't cry and he had more important issues in hand other than crying like a weak child.

And he was not a weak child.

He was a matured King.

Yes, that's it. Wolfram would scold him if he saw him crying like a wimp. Yuuri let out a chuckle, "A wimp. Yeah, Wolf was right, I'm a real wimp." He said and stopped. "I needed to take a bath or Wolfram would call me a wimp. I couldn't let him call me by that name when he was in the other world."

Feeling a grief was starting to take control again, Yuuri changed the flow of his thoughts. "I really needed to take a bath and waiting for Sara's letter if it will be here today."

The young King opened the door and walked out of his room. The two soldiers outside of his room bowed down to him. Nodding at the guards, Yuuri strolled the halls towards the Maou's Bathroom.

* * *

><p>At the same time in Bielefeld's castle.<p>

A loud scream rang all over the halls as the blond child crying in his sleep. The parents of the said child hurriedly ran towards their child's room while two soldiers followed behind them. The blond woman opened the huge door to the vast bedroom. She hastily ran towards the big four-poster bed. Waltorana followed his wife and ran behind her with the soldiers trailed behind him.

"Wolfie dear!" Anneliese exclaimed.

The blond child opened his eyes slowly as tears filled his emerald eyes. "Mother…" He sniffed. Jumping on his mother, the blond child cried loudly.

Waltorana watched as his wife comforted their son. He then looked around the room and after the soldiers told him that there was nothing – no proof of intrusion of strange peoples – he ordered the men to go back to their post and ordered another two guards that was free to watch outside of his son's bedroom. Sitting next to his wife, Waltorana let his hand caress his son's soft blond turf.

"What happened?" Waltorana asked his wife quietly.

Anneliese shook her head. She then spoke softly to her son. "Wolfie dear… what is happening?" She asked carefully.

The blond boy just shook his head frantically. His eyes clamped shut as his tears fell down his soft cheeks.

"Dear, what's wrong?" She asked again. "Is it a nightmare?"

Wolfram snuggled into her mother's embrace and shook his head stubbornly.

"Wolfram, what happened? Tell us." This time Waltorana tried to gain his son's attention. But, said boy just kept silent and cried.

Anneliese looked at her husband and Waltorana looked at his wife. The wife let her hand stroked her son's hair while her other hand, patting the boy's back softly.

A few minutes of silence, Wolfram's cries gradually stop as he was hiccuping.

Trying once again, Anneliese asked gently. "Are you okay now, dear? Do you want to tell Mama what happened?"

Pushing himself away from his mother's embrace enough for him to look at the beautiful Lady's face, the small boy said quietly. "I'd a dream."

"A dream?" Both Anneliese and Waltorana said in unison.

"About what, dear?" Anneliese asked again.

Wolfram bit his bottom lips and rubbed his puffy red eyes repeatedly. He started to sob again. "I saw a person is dying and Yuuri… Yuuri is crying."

"Yuuri is crying? Who's that person that died?" Waltorana asked worriedly. He had a bad feeling about this nightmare.

Anneliese shot her husband a sharp look when the man just talked boldly about a dead person in front of their little boy. But, Waltorana ignored her as his worries were more crucial than his wife's warning.

Sniffing, Wolfram clutched on his mother's nightgown. "I don't know but… he has blond hair and emerald eyes… and he is dying and Yuuri is crying. The bad man… he smiled after he killed the blond man. Yuuri shouted and called his name…" He trailed off.

Waltorana paled as he felt all his blood drawn out of him. 'Impossible!' He thought worriedly. 'It's impossible! How is it possible for Wolfram to dream of my late nephew, Wolfram?'

"What is the name?" Waltorana asked gently but worriedly.

Wolfram shook his head, still sobbing. "I can't remember… and I don't like seeing Yuuri is crying."

The wife shushed her son's cries and patted his back gently. She whispered some comforting words and hugged the boy. Meanwhile, Waltorana was looking at their child in worried. His brows furrowed as his lips pursed in a straight line.

Sensing her husband's worries, Anneliese asked in concern. "My Lord, are you okay?"

His wife's concern voice called Waltorana back from his reverie. He shook his head and forced a smile. "I'm okay." He said. "I think it's better if we accompany Wolfram here and we still have a few hours to sleep before morning."

The Lady nodded her head and still hugging her son, she lay down on the queen-sized bed. The father lay down on the other side as he and his wife sandwiched their little boy.

Sniffing slightly, Wolfram calmed down and buried his face into his mother's bosom. The familiar motherly smell made the young demon child calmed down and slowly, his eyes closed and he was back to a dreamless sleep.

The wife had already slept when her son fall asleep. She hugged the boy in her arms as if to protect the little child from another nightmare. While the two slept, Waltorana still had his eyes opened. He couldn't sleep because of what Wolfram said about his nightmare bothered him greatly.

Staring onto his son's golden hair, Waltorana frowned. 'What is the meaning of that dream?' He thought as another belief entered his restless mind. 'What if it had another meaning than just a dream?'

Waltorana shook his head. "No. It has no meaning whatsoever in it. Maybe Wolfram just missed His Majesty too much and that caused him to dream that atypical dream."

Agreeing with the later, Waltorana let a small smile formed on his lips. He turned his body towards his son and let his arms embraced the two living people he loved the most in this world. He let out a sigh before he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>At the Maou's office, morning.<p>

Yuuri had been signing paperwork after paperwork while he was waiting anxiously for Sara's letter. After taking a bath, Yuuri headed straight to his office and didn't even go to breakfast. He wasn't hungry and he didn't feel like eating something. Not wanting to trouble the others, he had told the servants to exclude him from the breakfast. Alone in his office, Yuuri mindlessly signed the parchments. His mind wondered into his recent dream, late-Wolfram and Sara.

A knock on the door intercepted his trail of thoughts.

"Come in!"

The door opened as Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter and Yozak entered the room.

In Gunter's hand was the letters that just arrived second ago. Seeing the mails in his tutor's hand, Yuuri got off his chair and ran towards the lavender-haired man. "Gunter, is there any letter from Sara?" He asked impatiently and expectantly.

The lavender haired man gave the letters to the eager young King. "I still not look through it yet since I just received it when I'm going to enter the office."

Yuuri shook his head as he went to his seat to sit. "Never mind that, I'll personally attend to these letters." He said while going through the letter, one by one.

The first letter was about the suitor wanted to meet him.

The second letter was about the meeting with King of some small country for the party.

A third letter was about another marriage meeting.

Fourth letter also about marriage meeting.

And fifth and sixth letter all about the marriage interviews.

"Ugh! Don't they get tired? Sending those marriage interviews for me?" Yuuri groaned in annoyance. "I'd clearly said that I will not marry any of them!"

He was about to throw the rest of the letters when a mail with the hallmark of Small Shimaron's official stamp fell out onto the floor. Placing the other mails on his table, Yuuri bent down and picked up the letter.

"It's the letter from Sara and the date was yesterday."

Hurriedly, Yuuri opened the white envelope consisting Sara's words. Reading through the letter, Yuuri nodded his head briskly in understanding.

Placing the letter from his friend on his table, Yuuri gave out an order, "Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter." He said and all the three demons and half-demon stood straight, waiting for his words. "Ready an army and when it's ready, we're going to Small Shimaron."

In a split second, the three men were out of the room, to carry out their King's command.

"Yozak!" He called.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" The cheerful orange haired man saluted.

"Go to the Small Shimaron and send us news about the progress of Big Shimaron's army."

"Understand!" Yozak bowed and skipped out of the room.

Standing from his chair, Yuuri walked to the window and looking at the castle grounds with determine face.

"This time I'll not fail anyone. This time I'll make sure there's no casualty happened." He said and reached inside his pants' pocket. Yuuri brought out the silver cravat chain with sapphire stones and lifted it to his lips as he kissed it tenderly.

"In the name of my late-fiancé', Wolfram, I'll not fail you Sara."

* * *

><p>Yeah~! I update faster than I planned. I finished this chapter earlier and present to you, my beloved readers.<p>

Again, I want to ask if anyone willing to beta-proof this fic for me. I'll be very happy indeed.

Please kindly do review. I want to know if this story plot is not confusing or anything. It'll be a great help for me.


	15. Chapter 14: The Spy

As always, First of all, I thank you for those who were reading and those who were reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM and its characters.

**Warning:** unbeta'd – contains **grammatical errors** (_You've been warned!_). OOCness.

**Unsigned reviewer replies:**

anonymous: Thanks for the review.

Nickesha: Thanks for the review. Hmm... about that. Yeah, Sara is kind of confused.

Kasumi: Thanks. I appreciate your review.

Guest(1): Thank you for the review. Yes, I'll try to finish this.

Guest(2): Yes, I've updated. Thank you for the review.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Spy<strong>

Shin Makoku, the second day of the promise day between Lord Ansgar and King Saralegui.

The three Maou's advisors were having a meeting with the Maou at the Maou's office. Unlikely his usual poise self, the 48 years old double black was pacing, back and forth, in the middle of the office. His lips pursed in a straight line and his brows furrowed together. He had both of his hands on his back, clasped tightly together. After he had given the order, all his trusted retainers have gone to carry out his command but the preparations still hadn't finished.

"What is going on? Shouldn't the army preparation be done by today?" Yuuri asked and stopped pacing. He looked expectantly for an explanation of the three; demons and half-demon.

Gwendal had frowned and he sighed at the Maou's impatience, Gunter was fidgeting on his feet – not used to the impatient Maou – and Conrad just smiled warmly at his godson's demanding behavior. It was so improbable for him to act like this.

"Conrad!" Yuuri called, not amusing with the soldier ever-lasting-smiling face.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" The brunet said, still smiling.

The double black Maou frowned even deeper than Gwendal's as he narrowed his eyes at the half-demon. "It's Yuuri for you. You're my godfather for Shinou's sake."

"Yes, Yuuri," the brunet chuckled. 'Ah, he's still the same as ever. How could I think that this isn't like him at all?' He thought in his mind. He then smiled inwardly when he remembered how Yuuri had matured from the young boy that always needed his protection into a dependable King. Though, some time he could see the double black actually acted strong through the façade he had developed after losing his fiancé.

The last thought, making the brunet soldier frowned.

"Conrad."

"…"

"Conrad!"

"Yes, Yuuri?" the brunet was forced back to the present by Yuuri's voice.

Looking worried, the young King gazed at his godfather. The man had frowned and it was very unlikely for him to keep frowning – certainly, he was frowning before but not openly like this – and this invoked a real concern from Yuuri. "Are you okay?"

Conrad stood straight and smiled, though he cursed himself mentally for letting Yuuri saw his worries. "I'm okay. I just thought about the past." He said as he gave his best smile, don't-ask-me-any-question smile.

Nodding uncertainly, Yuuri let out a loud sigh. "How long it will take for the preparation to complete?"

The grumpy demon placed both of his hands on the table together. He stared hard at the Maou and said, "Your Majesty, it'll take at least one day to prepare for the normal army. Since, you'd order an entire military force, it'll take at least two days preparation. Please, just let us handle this matter."

"Two days?" Yuuri exclaimed, loudly. Eyes widening in disbelief. "According to Sara's letter, the war will happen after three or four days at most! And now it's already the second day! How could you expect me to just sit down and watch all the preparations?"

"Yuuri, calm down," Conrad said, smiling reassured. "We'll do our best to prepare for it and make sure the military forces are ready by tomorrow morning."

"But…!"

"I know why you're in such hurry but what with the military forces are? I thought you hate war." Gwendal questioned. His face was grim and hard. "What has happened to the old you?"

Yuuri fell into silence as Gwendal touched that topic. Yes, he hated war. He of all people, hated war so much that it pained him just looking at the casualties that it brought upon with it. Even now, the Maou still hated the war.

"Your Majesty?" Gunter asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri shook his head slowly and with sluggish motion, he walked towards his chair and sat on it. "I'm sorry," he said regretfully and buried his face in both of his palms. "I'm sorry for acting like this," he repeated again. "It's just… I… Wolfram…" he trailed off, head lowering down.

"Yuuri, it was not your fault." Conrad tried to comfort the distressed double black.

The young King shook his head – face still buried in his palms. "It was my fault, Conrad. I'm worried; I'm worried if I'm not being able to help Sara and there are many innocent lives costed from the useless war." He said gravely. "I can't… I can't let anyone dies. No, not again. This time I won't fail anyone. Not after that."

'Not after I failed Wolfram.' Yuuri thought miserably.

The whole office was silent as their Maou eaten by his grief. They knew what the Maou meant by his words – even without he said it out loud – because they too felt the same grief as the young King in front of them. All of them – Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter – had failed to protect late-Wolfram and now the young fierce demon Lord had gone and left his country, his family and his beloved.

Gwendal broke the uncomfortable silence as he spoke with a firm voice. "You're not going to fail anyone, Yuuri." He said. "We'll make sure of that; just believe in us and the people of Shin Makoku. You're not alone in this. We'll help you the best we can."

Yuuri slowly lifted his face from his hands. "Gwendal…"

"Gwendal is right, Your Majesty." Gunter continued, hoping to help cheering the upset King. "You've done many things to help people; helping Caloria, the box, Janus, Queen Alazon and King Sara. You're not what you think you are. You're not alone. You're our Maou and for us you're the best Maou we'd ever have."

"Gunter… I…" His eyes were shimmering with the unshed tears. The usual praise from the lavender-haired demon sounded so sincere that he didn't feel like vomiting whenever Gunter singing praises for him with his daily eulogizes.

Conrad smiled as he placed his hand on the Maou's shoulder. Gripping it in an assurance. "It's going to be okay, Yuuri." He said and mentally thinking. 'If anything happened, I'll protect you with my own life.'

The double black Maou looked up to see his godfather's warm smile. He then looked around the faces in the office, all of them gave him reassured smiles and it did help manage to calm him down. Letting a small smile formed on his lips, Yuuri nodded his head in positive reception. Blinking back the unshed tears, he sat straight with regal posture of the Great Demon King.

"Thank you, everyone. Thank you for supporting me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Small Shimaron.<p>

At the harbor of Small Shimaron, an old man with a big fluffy cotton ball was eyeing the whole dock. His ocean blue eyes landed on a certain fleet of warships. Munching on his bread, the old man kept his sharp gaze fell upon the soldiers with Big Shimaron uniform that was carrying weapons in the deck of one of the warships.

A gentle nudge from his side, making the old man with the blue ocean eyes changed his gaze and smiled at the fluffy cotton ball that was looking at him expectantly. Understanding that expectant look, the man took some of his bread and gave it to the awaiting mouth.

The white sheep with 'T' brow on his brown-colored head made an appreciation sound and eagerly, munching on its bread. In just a few seconds, the bread was gone and again it nudged its master's side with its head, gently.

"Mouu~" he called for his master's attention.

Said master smiled and shook his head. "T-Zou, you're going to get fat like this. Just this morning, you'd eaten five bowls of rice porridge."

"Mouu~" was only the sheep's reply. While, nudging his head to his master. "Moo, Mouu~"

The old man laughed and patted the animal's head lovingly. "You'd surely grown up to be big and now, you're almost as big as His Majesty Yuuri."

At the mentioned of the Maou's name, the white sheep perked up and stood up excitedly. His eyes shone with excitement and anticipation that his friend had come to visit him. "Mousakashitte!"

"Ah, no, no! I'm sorry to inform you this, T-Zhou, but His Majesty isn't going to come today," the man named as Yozak apologized, shaking his head so the sheep would understand.

Understanding the meaning of the words, T-Zhou's ears flatted against its skull, losing all his excitement at the expectation of the friendly Maou. Curling on the floor, the white fluffy cotton ball made a frustrated grumble sound and closed its eyes, attempting to sleep.

"Oh? Are you not going to eat anymore?" the spy that dressed as the human old man asked. There was a bit of guilt in his voice. "T-Zhou, I'm sorry but Yuuri isn't going to visit you. Maybe, he'll visit you after we manage to stop this meaningless war between Big Shimaron and Small Shimaron."

One of the white sheep's ears perked up at the mentioned of the Maou's name. Opening his eyes, he stared at the disguised spy of Shin Makoku as if to say, 'Are you talking the truth? Do you really think that Yuuri would come later?'

Yozak nodded his head.

"I'll tell His Majesty that you missed him," he smiled and gave another bite of his bread to the sheep.

"Mouu~!" T-Zhou said excitedly and munched on the bread that was placed on the floor. Now, he knew that Yuuri would be coming soon to see him, he couldn't contain his appetite and the level of happiness and joy made his hunger flared. Another second was spent and the bread was vanished in a blink of eyes.

"Moou~!" the sheep again nudged his head at the 'old man'.

"Really, T-Zhou…" the disguised spy sighed and gave his last bread to the white cotton ball that ate it eagerly. "Just when you're assured that Yuuri is going to see you, you'd forgotten all your worries." He chuckled.

"Mouu~"

"Again? My bread has finished by you and I'd none left." Yozak sighed and showed T-Zhou his empty sack. "Look there's nothing left here."

But, the white sheep wouldn't budge and kept nudging Yozak's side. Anticipating the next food to enter his awaiting mouth.

Sighing in giving up, Yozak promised to bring him food after he met with the Small Shimaron's King. "Okay, okay. I understand. I'll bring you a lot of food after I'd finished my business with his majesty Saralegui."

"Mou!"

* * *

><p>The young man with a strong built was standing in front of the King's throne. His sharp, eagle-liked eyes stared at the man with such intensity that the young King barely controlled his calm and poise under the hard stare.<p>

Not liking the silence, the young King spoke. "Lord Ansgar Adler," Sara said. "I believe you are coming here to speak to me."

The man with the name of Lord Ansgar Adler coughed; he – again – had been staring at the lovely young King. He wasn't sure if the man was thinking what was he thinking. He frowned. He had told the man in front of him about his feelings and he was very sure that King Saralegui knew it, though, he was trying to avoid it.

"Sire, this is the second day and I'm still waiting for your different answer." Ansgar said. "I'm willing to give you a chance."

Saralegui's purple glasses lit with sunlight. His emotions were deep stored in the locked chest that was his heart. He would never show his real emotions when he was dealing with the other people, even to Yuuri he had concealed his true feelings. It was a crime if he was ever shown his real feelings.

Lacing his fingers together while his elbows rested on the armrests, the Small Shimaron's King smiled his infamous official, fake smile. "I believe that I'd given my answer to you yesterday."

"Are you sure, you don't want to change it for the sake of your people, for your country, Sire?" Ansgar asked softly, though, his voice still sounded rough and hoarse. He loved this beautiful man and he would try to persuade him. After all, he didn't want to see blood painted on that beautiful figure.

Sara just smiled. "I'm doing this for the sake of my people and country, Your Excellency."

Ansgar let out an exasperated sigh. His sharp eyes, became even sharper. "Sire, you still have one day to change your answer," he said. "I hope tomorrow you'll agree with our terms."

With that said, the dark gray haired man turned on his heel and began marching down the red carpet, when he was about to open the doors, a soft voice spoke out.

"My answer will never change, Lord Ansgar Adler. Tell your King that Small Shimaron would never betray their alliance with Shin Makoku."

Ansgar halted his stride for a second before he gritted his teeth in annoyance and walked out of the vast room.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, I've some information from the Commander about the recent situation in Small Shimaron's waterfront. The Commander wanted me to report this personally to His Majesty Saralegui," Yozak said, dressing in the Small Shimaron's uniform.<p>

The two guards in front of the throne room, looking at each other before one of them raised his hand up, signalling for Yozak to wait. "His Majesty is now meeting with Big Shimaron's Commander, Lord Ansgar Adler. Under His Majesty's direct order, no one is going to enter the room until this meeting has come to its end. You'll have to wait until His Majesty finishes his business."

Yozak mentally groaned in his head while he was smiling on the outside. "I understand, thank you," he said and stood erect at the wall next to another guard. "Do you think this mess with Big Shimaron is going to stop without any casualty?" he whispered at the man.

The first guard's expression was grim and sighed while still standing straight. "Who knows?"

"Hm…" was Yozak's only reply as he looked as if he was bored.

Meanwhile, one of guards stared at Yozak suspiciously. He never saw this young man, his bright blue colored hair and light blue eyes were all foreign to him. Curiosity ate him; he asked the dreaded question. "Are you the new soldier?" he asked as he eyed the burly looking man for any reaction.

Yozak merely smiled and nodded his head. "Ah, yes. Commander chose me from the village near the town and offered me this job. I need money for my mother since she's sick of the poor health. I want to buy her more quality food but we didn't have money and at that time, Commander saw me when he patrolled the border and offered this position."

The guards just listened to the orange-haired soldier's story and nodded their heads. The one that asked the spy the question, spoke. "That's great to hear. The commander is such a kind-hearted person," he said, patting Yozak's shoulder. "I hope your mother will get better faster."

"Yeah, thank you." Yozak smiled and mentally smirked. They were too easy to lie to. Those humans called soldiers were much more naïve, just like His Majesty. He thought and grinned. Well, His Majesty Yuuri had changed but his naivety was still there with him.

He smiled sadly remembering the boy's changed of attitude.

All of that happened after His Highness Wolfram passed away. Poor boy. He was crying day and night for days and hadn't touched his food. Seeing the cheerful and energetic boy King changed into a gloomy and depressed soulless figure, Yozak could only sympathize with him.

He knew that no word could offer him peace of mind and they just had to let him alone, waiting for him to regain his usual self. But, as the days passed on, he still hadn't changed. All were worried until one day he changed back for good. Though, it wasn't like his usual self but better that than none.

It was all thanks to His Eminence Murata Ken.

His long thought cut short when the door to the throne room opened. Walking out of the mahogany doors was a buff looking man with dark gray hair and storm gray eyes. In his hand was a spear. With just one look, Yozak knew that this person was strong and none could be joked with.

Lord Ansgar Adler.

Commander of Big Shimaron.

At that moment, their eyes met with each other and Yozak bowed down at the man. The man's sharp stare as if pierced through his heart and disguise; trying to uncover his disguise. He frowned.

'Dangerous man.'

"Who are you?" Lord Ansgar asked Yozak. During his two days stay at the castle, he never saw this soldier. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you the new recruit?"

The orange haired spy disguised in Small Shimaron uniform, just lowering his head. "Yes, Your Excellency. I'm Yoland Gurrer. The new recruit."

Ansgar just watched him warily. "What's your business with the King?"

"I have some report from the Commander of this country." he answered. Mentally, Yozak grimaced. This person was dangerously quick. His sense was very sharp. This was the first time he met the person like Lord Ansgar and it made Yozak a tad nervous.

"Hn…" the Big Shimaron's Commander was silent before he spoke again with high influence. "You'd better not poisoning the King's mind and don't stick your head to where you're not belong to." he warned before he stormed of the place.

Yozak waited until the big sturdy man left him before he lifted his head and scowled. He however changed his face's expression quickly when the two guards sighed in relief.

"He scared me." one of the guards said, placing his hand on his chest.

The other nodded. "Indeed, Lord Ansgar is scary. I heard that he was trying to win our King's love."

That one fact made Yozak interest. "Really? A big guy like him loves King Saralegui?" mentally he smirked, planning a secret scheme. Heh, even a tough guy was weak against love. Maybe, King Saralegui could persuade the man. He grinned.

"Yes, I heard it when he walked out of the dining hall." the first guard whispered.

"Ohh~ interesting~" Yozak… no, Yoland grinned.

The other soldier shook his head. "Anyway, new guy, don't keep your nose into His Majesty's affairs too much. Though, His Majesty Saralegui is always smiling, behind that smile is a scary façade."

Yozak just grinned and laughed lightly. "I'll be fine beside I need to see the King now."

"Well, take care of yourself, Yoland." the two guards smiled, opening the door to the throne to the spy.

Marching down the blood red carpet, Yozak kept his head bowed low. He stopped when he arrived at the downstairs of the King's throne. Bending his knees, he brought one hand and placed it on his left-side chest.

"Your Majesty." he said, bowing lowered. Esteem for his King. In his case, a spy wearing a Small Shimaron's uniform bowing as a respect to the alliance's King. King Saralegui Gilbert.

The King raised his eyebrow at the new soldier, wondering if he ever sees the brawny man – though, he wasn't as burly as Commander Ansgar. 'And… Commander Ansgar is much taller than this man.' Sara thought of himself, staring at the man in front of him.

"What brought you here?" he asked. Golden honey eyes flickered behind those amethyst-colored glasses.

Yozak stilled bowing down at the King, smiling. "Well, I've been ordering by Commander of this country to come and report to Your Majesty Saralegui."

"And what is that, young man?" the King said while placing his chin on top of his hand lazily as he was sitting on his comfortable chair.

"The Commander has ordered me to tell and report to you about the things that happening right now at the waterfront of Small Shimaron."

Staring down at the uniform clad man, Saralegui's mind clicked. The man's voice and strong-frame reminded him of someone. Someone from Yuuri's country. A demon… no, more precisely a half-demon. He smirked and mentally smiled in glee. A spy from Shin Makoku. Meaning a help from his dearest – beloved – friend.

"Yozak." Sara called with a regal tone of the King.

Yozak grinned and lifted his head up to look at the King's face. "You're quite faster, Your Majesty." he smirked and stood up. There was no need for formality. Especially when he knew that person. That was Yozak's self-principle. Even to his King. Dusting the imaginary-dust from his 'borrowed' uniform, Yozak stood rigid. He stared into the King's glasses covered eyes. "Looks like my disguise didn't manage to deceit you, Your Majesty Saralegui. I'm impressed."

Sara laughed light-heartedly. Indeed, his heart felt a bit lighter after he knew that man was Yozak Gurrier, Shin Makoku's spy. Though, he worked for Lord Gwendal von Voltaire. The burden of having thought of the incoming war between his small country and Big Shimaron made Sara a bit restless this few days. Precisely, a day and half. That left another day and half before the Commander of Big Shimaron commenced a war against them. He frowned. No way, he let his people suffer because of his lack of power.

"It tricked me for a moment there," he smiled. "With your bright blue hair and light blue contact lenses, it almost tricked me. You'd made a good choice of cover up, Yozak Gurrier."

"It's my pleasure Your Majesty." Yozak bowed a bit. He then straightened his back, locking gazes with the Small Shimaron's King. "I'm sure that you know the reason why I came here, don't you, Your Majesty?"

"Yes," Sara replied. "I assume that Yuuri sent you here, didn't he?" he smiled, remembering his first friend. Also, his first love. An unrequited love. A haze of melancholic painted his face before it was gone in a second.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Yozak said. He had seen the longing look on King Saralegui's face when the beautiful King mentioned the Demon King's name. Knowing the blond King's soft but sly nature, Yozak knew that the Small Shimaron's King had first fallen for the Demon King when he saved by King Yuuri when he was losing his control and released Janus, causing his own mother to almost death state.

"What is the news from Yuuri?" Sara asked, trying to hide his eagerness behind his calm façade. His glasses flashed the afternoon rays, making his expression unreadable with his tranquil, serene mask.

Yozak just smiled his cheerful smile. "Shin Makoku has been preparing for the war. It's His Majesty Yuuri's command and we'll be ready by tomorrow morning at least."

"War?" the pale-blond haired King asked. Yuuri never liked war so why with the war preparation? His lips pursed in a straight line while his glasses flickered with the sunshine.

Yozak just grinned. "Though, His Majesty Yuuri ordered for a war preparation, he'll not commence a real war. It's just a precaution so when we brought our whole armies and warships, we'll manage to scare off the Big Shimaron." he said. "Your Majesty don't have to worry. His Majesty Yuuri never would involve innocent people's lives. After all, among all of us, he is the one who dislikes war foremost."

"That's so like him," Sara let out a soft smile. Adjusting his sitting, the feminine looking King stood up from his throne and walked to the window, eyeing his whole country from the white, transparent glasses. Fiddling with his glasses, Sara spoke with his back faced the spy. "He's still doesn't change. That's good to hear." he said softly and added. "What about Yuuri, is he fine?"

"Yes, he's fine Your Majesty." Yozak replied, looking at the King's small back before his eyes fell on the straight face of the King's bodyguard. The King's uncle. Berias. The swordsman still hadn't changed at all. He was still as stoic and emotionless as ever. 32 years had passed and there were some people who were still unchanged.

The double-twin sword master glanced at the spy and nodded his head in acknowledgement before he focused his attention to his King. As usual, his posture was straight and readied to attack anyone or someone who threatened his dearest nephew, the King. His sharp dark green eyes full with a loyalty that was prepared for his King's order or command.

"Is he…" Sara paused, looking for suitable words to express his question. "Is Yuuri still single?" he asked, unsurely.

Another word from the Small Shimaron's King sent Yozak's attention back to the long haired King. He smiled at the King. King Saralegui did really love His Majesty Yuuri. He smiled in sympathy. No matter how much this feminine looking young man loved the demon King, he could never beat late Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld that still stayed in the double black's heart.

Shaking his head, he spoke firmly – though, there was tad empathy in his tone. "His Majesty Yuuri is still single and I don't think he'll marry anyone soon."

A bit of hope in Sara's heart. Yuuri still hadn't married and he was still single. Maybe… just, maybe, he could force his way, his love toward the young half-demon. It wasn't wrong right? After all, he too loved the Demon King. But, remembering how Yuuri loved late Lord Wolfram, Sara felt a small disappointment in his heart. It was hard to forget your first love. He understood that since he himself still loved the man.

His first – unrequited – love.

"Did Yuuri still love late Lord Wolfram?" Sara finally asked, jealousy could be heard from his soft, high-pitched voice. Quite a feminine voice for a guy, a King. But, that was him, his figure never grew up since his 16 year-old self, thanks to the Shuusaku blood in his body. Even his voice didn't change. Only his hair was longer than his old self. It almost reached his firm, small buttock. Though, he had been trimming it since years ago. Else, it would reach the floor.

Still locking his gaze on the King's back, Yozak let out a silent sigh. "Yes, he is." was only his answer. Many people loved the King; some of them were sincerely like King Saralegui and Lord Gilbert but some of them just wanted his title, fame… for example, Lady Aloisia von Bielefeld. Lord von Bielefeld's niece. That cunning Lady.

Yozak frowned. He didn't like the Lady. Yuuri had been better with anyone other than that cunning fox. Maybe he could play as a matchmaker for King Yuuri and King Saralegui. No, he better hadn't involved himself in the kings' love affair.

Hearing the fact… Sara felt a knife slashed his heart but forced a smile upon his face. Yuuri was loyal. Too loyal to his love. Oh… how he wished that Yuuri could spare him a small space in his heart for this overflowing love in his chest. His chest was too heavy for bottled up all those passionate feelings for the double black. Turning around to face the spy, Sara walked back to his throne and sat.

"So, Shin Makoku's warships would move tomorrow morning," the blond King paused. "At most, Yuuri would arrive during the afternoon and if that's really happened then we can avoid the war."

"Yes, I hope that'll be the case but…" Yozak stopped.

"You worried if the information reaches Lord Ansgar's ears." Sara finished for the spy.

The disguised man just nodded his head. "Let's hope there's no mole of Big Shimaron in Your Majesty's castle."

Unbeknownst to the trio, in the hidden room behind the wall that Saralegui had used to hide Yuuri during one of his confrontation with Big Shimaron, a small, scrawny man was listening to their conversation. He nodded in understanding, before he flew using the supposedly King's secret way, heading for his Commander's room.

Knocking on the door to the Big Shimaron's Commander's room, Lieutenant Friede Klein shifted nervously on his feet. A moment later the door to the Commander's room opened. There, in front of the door, stood a handsome young man in his 35-year-old. His wavy shoulder length hair tied into a small ponytail while he wore reading glasses. In his hand was an official document.

"Lieutenant Friede," Lord Ansgar Adler said, looking down at his shorter companion, opening the door wide enough for him to enter. "Come in."

Friede nodded his head loyally before he nervously entered his leader's chamber. He waited until the man closed the door behind him and walked to his study. He followed the Commander to his table and stood rigid across the huge study table.

Sitting on his comfortable chair, Ansgar placed his glasses on the table and stared hard at the short and thin guy. "Did you hear anything?"

The Lieutenant quickly nodded his head. "Y-Yes!"

"What was it that you heard?" the dark-gray haired man asked. "Was my intuition about the new soldier right?"

"Ah, t-the new soldier that Your Excellency met before was a spy from Shin Makoku," Friede reported. "He was sent here by the Maou."

"As I guessed." Ansgar said, his eyes narrowing. "What's his business here?"

"He's acted as the messenger between the Maou and King Saralegui," the scrawny Lieutenant said. "I heard that he told King Saralegui that Shin Makoku's armies would come tomorrow. They would arrive at most by afternoon."

The Lord shifted in his seat, his hand fisted tightly. "King Saralegui, how dare he ask for assisting from that demon? But, I already knew that this will happen. Then, we've no choice but to force the war in advance than our early on-plan." he paused. "Anything else, Lieutenant Friede?"

Friede Klein shifted uncomfortably. Fiddling with his fingers, the shorter male looked uncertain. "Um…"

"What is it? Talk."

"A-Actually, my L-Lord…" the light blue haired man stopped, gazing at his Commander's dark gray eyes before he looked down again when the man gave him his deadliest glare.

"Talk and stop your stutter." Ansgar ordered. An eye twitched in annoyance at the younger man's fidgeting and stammering.

"I-I'm so-sorry, Lord Ansgar!" Friede bowed low. "I-I heard that King Saralegui asked for the Maou."

"About what?" an interest could be heard from the Big Shimaron's Commander.

"Um… K-King Saralegui asked if the Maou is still single," the Lieutenant said unsurely with a soft voice. "Also, when he said the Maou's name… it filled with longing and love… I guess…" he finished lamely. Not sure, if what he heard was right.

A low growl in front of him made the younger male look up at his Commander's face. There, the man was seething with anger. His handsome face contorted in pure hatred as his eyes narrowed in loathing. 'How dare he? That Maou! Demon! He tries to take my possession away from me!'

"My Lord?"

A fist connected with the hard table. "That damn Maou! How dare he seduce King Saralegui!" he stood, taking off his glasses and grabbed his spear near the wall before walking to the door in haste.

"L-Lord Ansgar, w-where are you going?" Friede asked in fear. Seeing the Commander in rage made him confused. Why the man suddenly got mad when he told him about that unimportant news? It wasn't as if the Commander was in love with the Small Shimaron's King. He frowned.

Turning around, Ansgar gave his glare at the stilled man. "We're leaving to the waterfront and inform the soldiers that we're going to launch our attack tomorrow before the Shin Makoku's armies arrive."

"Y-Yes, sir!"

Furiously, Ansgar marched down the empty hallways, thinking simultaneously while he walked with his scrawny Lieutenant that towed behind him. 'I'll conquer Small Shimaron and took His Majesty Saralegui as my war prize before that demon could even arrive!'

* * *

><p>There you are. The newest chapter. So, how's it going? It has been long since I last update, right? <span>I decided to rewrite back this story<span>. Oh well, I love this story a lot but I don't know if people are still reading this.

PLEASE REVIEW.

So, I'll know that there are still people that interested in this story. Review makes me want to write faster.


	16. AN

A/N:

I'm sorry this is not an update. I just want to inform you guys that, please do go to my profile and vote for the fic you want me to update next. The fic gets the most votes, will be updated first. The last, unfortunately will be updated when I feel like it. The fics are mixed in between my Kyo Kara Maou and Katekyo Hitman Reborn fics.

I'm getting lazy and I'll only update the fic that you want. So, bear in mind that if you don't vote...I'll consider that you don't me to update it.


End file.
